Bleach: African Front
by AlcatrazisGod
Summary: (Sequel to Cold War) The UHC is now locked in a fierce fight with the Blanks. Ichigo and his friends are now forced to cooperate with a twisted mercenary, and the corrupt African Corps. Meanwhile Yamamoto is making arrangements for one final assault against Vasto and White.
1. Introduction

_Note: Okay here is the African arc. I really hope you enjoy this one so kick back because it will also be a long one! Let me know what you think as that always helps as well._

* * *

_**Introduction**_

**Location: New York, United Sovereignty**

Azan was running through a crowded intersection when he smacked into Prometheus. "Shit," Azan exclaimed as he stumbled back, "Sorry bro!" "Wait," asked his fellow Agent, "Where the hell are you going?" Azan rolled his eyes, "Some crackhead stole my phone!" "Are you being serious," Prometheus asked with a smirk.

"Yes I'm serious and I'm pissed!"

"Well I don't know what to tell you," Prometheus replied, "We're talking about a crackhead here, so you'd better get to running." "Way ahead of you," Azan informed with a wink before darting off. Prometheus shook his head, "I feel sorry for that poor guy once Azan gets his hands on him."

* * *

Daedalus was reading a magazine and minding his own business when Zeus jumped on his desk. "Morning Zeus," Daedalus sighed tiredly. "_Dude_," Zeus exclaimed with his hands in the air. "I just saw some article on the internet that said it was the end of the world!" "And," asked Daedalus without amusement. "_And_," Zeus repeated, "That means we have to start hording caned food, storing guns like a serial killer!" "What the hell are you going on about now," asked Helios from the doorway to Daedalus's office.

"Oh, God," Helios announced with a roll of his eyes, "What's the theory now?" "They say that the moon is actually one giant alien that is controlling the Blank forces to enslave us all. Then once we had lost the war it would have turned into a moon spider and eaten us." Daedalus gained a confused expression on his face. "What... the fuck!?" "Well guys," Zeus exclaimed while jumping off Daedalus's desk, "The end is nigh," he screamed and darted out the door.

A few silent seconds would pass before Zeus poked his head back in the doorway. "And are we still going to Coyote Ugly tonight," he asked with his index to his lips. "Yeah," Helios nodded. "Okay," Zeus replied before running off, "Repent, repent!"

"That could turn very bad if it's not attended too," Helios informed while pointing his thumb and the fleeing Agent

Meanwhile, Icarus was on the phone with Arnold next to a wall in the hallway. "Yes sir," he nodded, "I'll run this order by Daedalus, but what if we don't win the war?" "We have a fool proof plan," Arnold informed. "With all do respect sir," Icarus replied. He paused for a moment and looked over his shoulder to see Zeus run past while screaming for anarchy. "No plan is fool proof," he continued with a sigh.

**Location: Istanbul Outskirts, United Sovereignty**

On the desert landscape surrounding Istanbul a Coalition soldier was running through the field. "Major Nicholas," the troop called from afar. Nicholas turned from the map he was examining and glanced over his shoulder. "Orders were just released," the troop called. "Oh yeah, let me see them," Nicholas replied as he allowed an armored truck to drive pass before he approached his comrade.

"Sir," the soldier began and handed over a few papers. "We are to lay siege to the city and stand by until we can receive reinforcements from the African Corps." "Very well," said Nicholas as he scanned the horizon filled with a mobilizing war machine. "I'll let my men know."

**Location: Indian Ocean, United Sovereignty**

Ichigo and Uryū were watching the water below from the carrier they had just landed on. "So what time are we going to arrive at Port Elizabeth," asked the Quincy. "At noon," Ichigo replied while watching the water move about below.

At that moment Senna flash stepped on the deck and Ichigo quickly turned away with a red face from seeing her in her swimming suit. "Why didn't you come swim with me Ichigo," she asked as she grabbed the towel she had left on the railing next to him. "I think I'll stay on deck where there are no sharks," Ichigo informed truthfully. "You're no fun," Senna pouted before darting off.

A few moments would pass and Gin walked up from behind, "When will we be meeting our guide," he asked with a tilt of his head. "Today on land," Uryū announced, "I was told his name is Sebastian."


	2. Chapter 1

_Note: I decided to bring Nozomi back because well, a lot of characters died in the last arc. So here's to bringing some life back to the series before more people get shredded. And let me know what you think of Sebastian!_

* * *

_**Chapter One: Sebastian**_

**Location: South African Countryside, United Sovereignty**

A man in with short brown hair, wearing amber sunglasses was driving a jeep down a dirt road which ran in the middle of a barren grassland. He was wearing a beige military grade bullet proof vest, with a white t-shirt underneath, brown combat pants, military boots with a knife holster on the right foot, and black gloves.

He drove for several miles until he reached a house about twenty yards away from the road. He parked his red jeep. He took off his sunglasses revealing bright blue eyes. He put them in on the driver's seat, and checked the pistol he had in a holster around his waste. He took out a cigarette and lit it before placing it before placing it between his lips.

The man looked over and examined the house for any signs of life. Once he was sure nothing was stirring he stepped out of the car and walked along the dirt driveway to the run down home. He knocked on the door and waited. A few moments passed before a man with dark hair and brown eyes opened the door.

"Sebastian," he stated with a smile, "Come on in." Sebastian smiled back lightly and nodded.

Sebastian sat down on a dusty sofa in the living room while the man sat in a chair next to him. "So is the job done," the man asked. Sebastian pulled a picture out of his back pocket, depicting the dead body of a man. He handed it over and the dark haired man examined it.

"We won't be seeing him no more," Sebastian announced with a thick South African accent. "Now where is my compensation," the mercenary inquired further. "Well," the man began nervously, "Could you maybe come by later and get it." "I can't wait here. the UHC has me escorting some Soul Reapers across the land. I need to be at Port Elizabeth today!" "Then how about you come and pick it up on your back here," the man asked sheepishly. Sebastian shook his head slowly and gritted his teeth, "Abi," he stated firmly. "I did _not_ go all the way to the Congo and kill a man, just to come back here and not be paid, so where is my fucking money!?"

"I do not have it," Abi replied in an attempt to call the man down. Sebastian nodded quietly, "Alright," he murmured and stood up. He turned to Abi and approached him slowly. "Well no one is incapable of paying my tole," he informed as Abi backed away. "But I have no way to pay you," Abi announced in fear. "Not true," Sebastian replied and looked over to a glass vase on the counter to his right. He quickly knocked it over, "That's a start," he said, glaring at the fearful man.

"Look Sebastian, I'm sorry but I just don't have the money!"

"Well that may be Abi," Sebastian replied, "No man is incapable of paying." He then slowly reached for his pistol, "Now what was it they say about a human life being priceless?" "Oh, please," Abi pleaded and fell to his knees. Sebastian cocked his pistol, "You could at least go out with some dignity," he scolded. "Y-you can have my wife," Abi begged further which only irritated the mercenary. "Or my daughter, please... _anything_!" "Anything but the money right," he asked and quickly shot Abi in the head. "Bastard," Sebastian murmured.

He went into the bedroom as he had a feeling Abi was hiding something.

Sebastian took out a briefcase from underneath the bed and threw it open. Sure enough, a large sum of cash along with several small diamonds in it. Sebastian sighed and shook his head as he closed the case. "Well your daughter doesn't have a father now, and all thanks to this," he murmured.

The mercenary picked up the suitcase and walked out of the house. As he walked to the car he noticed a few spotted hyenas running about in the field afar to the right of him. "Huh," he said with a pondering expression, "You don't see them this far south." Sebastian shrugged it off and proceeded to the car as he still had two hundred miles to go.

* * *

**Location: Indian Ocean, United Sovereignty**

Senna ran quickly around the deck while Ichigo desperately tried to catch her so they could be sent to the mainland.

"_Senna_," he called with Kon in his right hand. He heard a laugh from behind and darted in that direction.

Meanwhile, two UHC troops were standing next to the railing and speaking casually. "Hey, uh," one asked and took a sip of coffee. "How's it been," he continued but before his comrade could replied, a purple streak past by with a breeze. "The hell was that," the other soldier asked as he abruptly stood up in surprise. A few moments would pass before an orange streak flew by, "Holy shit," the first troop exclaimed.

"Would you please just cooperate for once," Ichigo pleaded aloud. Senna glanced back at him as she ran away, "Catch me and I will," she called back. The purple haired mystery turned a sharp corner around a jet and stopped abruptly with a worried expression on her face.

Ichigo caught up to her and grasped her shoulder. "There you are," he breathed, "Now would you come on?" He tilted his head in curiosity, "Whats wrong," he asked and Senna pointed to the sky. Ichigo looked up to see several black jets flying in from the mainland. "Come on," he stated and tugged her hand in his direction, "We need to warn the troops." Before they could continued a siren rang out and soldiers scrambled about around the deck.

"Come on," Ichigo insisted, "We have to help," Senna insisted. "That's what I'm talking about," he replied and yanked her to follow him.

The two ran back further on the deck, out of the way in order for the planes could take off. As they neared the center of the vessel to black jets dipped down only twenty or so yards away from the ship and back into the air. Senna yanked Ichigo to the ground as she noticed another plane coming in from the right and ducked just before it open fired. The plane flew back into the air and Ichigo looked over to see there more planes dropping bombs on a neighboring ship.

Ichigo stood up and noticed one plane flying particularly low above the vessel. He fired a Getsuga, cutting the plane in half.

Several soldiers manned an anti-air weapon at the head of the ship. It had four barrels and was painted white like most of the UHC surplus. It moved around in a circular motion as the barrels followed two low flying jets. It fired several times, each round causing large black explosions in the air above. One of the rounds hit the leading plan in the left wing, and sent it into the ocean. Another round was able to land a hit on the cockpit of the plane, causing the entire jet to explode in mid air.

A Blank pilot was flying lowly towards the carrier when a blue arrow came out of nowhere and hit the entity in the neck. The plane veered out of control and down into the water.

Uryū smirked at his aiming skills and glanced over to Gin who was watching another plane flying along the other side of the ship. He quickly drew his sword and before Uryū could process what was happening the plane exploded with Gin still aiming his sword in it's general direction. "Uh, not bad," he stated while scratching his head sheepishly. "Oh don't worry," Gin replied with a smile, "I'm certain one day you will have have as good of an eye as me!"

Another Blank was flying it's plane through a cluster of clouds. When the Blank cleared the clouds a sudden tornado span around and sent the plane spiraling out of control, "Fuck," the Blank announced before hitting the water.

"Wow you've gotten better," Ichigo said from the carrier as he admired Senna taking down a plane. "Thanks," she smiled and scanned the skies. "Looks like they've lost," she announced and pointed to the air. By this point the UHC had taken control of the situation and all but three planes had fallen.

The three lined up and headed in for one more bombing run. However, Ulquiorra arrived on deck for the first time. As he had been sea sick for most of the trip. He sighed and charged a large green Cero in the direction of the jets. He released it and the planes were consumed in the vast green energy.

* * *

**Location: New York, United Sovereignty**

"Where the fuck did he go," Azan asked himself as he bolted across the Brooklyn bridge. "I'm gonna beat his ass when I see him!"

Out of the corner of his eye on the other side of the bridge he noticed a man with a ball cap worn backwards on his head. He wore a stained yellow shirt, and torn up blue jeans. "Mother fucker," Azan yelled and the man turned to him in a panic before running off. "I'm gonna shoot if you don't stop," the Agent called as he leaped over a car and chased after the supposed 'crackhead.'

* * *

Daedalus was in his office and slowly placing a card atop of a large house he had already crafted on his desk. He sighed with relief and carefully sat back down to admire his finished work.

A knock came at the door, "It's Howard," a voice announced. "Oh come on in," Daedalus called. Howard slowly opened the door as he knew Daedalus usually had a delicate house of cards somewhere in his office. Howard had a paper in his hand and sat down at one of the two chairs facing Daedalus's desk.

"Is Azan still chasing that damn crackhead," Daedalus asked trying to get right to the subject. "Yes," Howard sighed and pushed up his glasses. "I called him like you asked me too and told him he was late." "Wait how did you get in touch with him," inquired the Agent. "Oh I borrowed Zeus's com system." "So what did he say," asked Daedalus. "He said," Howard began and looked to the paper. "Bitch, I'm trying to get my phone back from this damn crackhead. Tell Daedalus to suck it. To which I replied, you should come back to the office." Howard paused for a moment and continued with a roll of his eyes. "He replied, Howard, I love ya but if you don't quite bothering me I'm gonna rape your mother. I responded with, you do realize my mother is in a mental hospital in Kansas right? To which he replied, good because I like the crazy bitches." Howard wadded up the paper in the trash, "And he just hung up."

Daedalus chuckled to himself for a moment. "Okay if he wants to run around town all day instead of buying a new phone then let him." "That is a very nice house of cards," Howard announced and gestured to the monument.

"Oh thanks," Daedalus smiled with pride. "Yeah I wouldn't want this baby to fall," he continued and unconsciously patted it along the side which caused it to collapse. Daedalus's jaw dropped and Howard immediately headed for the door, not wanting to deal with the Agent's reaction. "_Fuck_," he yelled which could be heard through the building.

* * *

**Location: South African Countryside, United Sovereignty**

A girl with green hair and purple eyes was walking through a field of tall tan grass. She noticed a dirt road ahead with a parked military patrol jeep and two UHC soldiers talking to one another. She scanned the area and quickly approached them. "Excuse me," she announced without enthusiasm.

The soldiers looked over to her. Their uniforms were significantly different than the state military's. The torso armor was white as usual but the shoulder, and arm guards where black. Along with the shin guards and helmets which were also black. They wore a beige camouflage uniform underneath.

"Yes," one of them asked. "Can you tell me which direction Johannesburg is," the green haired girl asked. "Huh," the other soldier smirked, "Johannesburg is way the fuck that way," he announced and pointed to the direction Senna had just came from. "Great," she stated with a roll of her eyes. "And how far is it?" "Well you're only a mile outside of Port Elizabeth now," the first soldier informed and pointed behind himself. "Dammit," she exclaimed and stopped her foot into the dust. "Does this road take me to Johannesburg?" The troops glanced at each other, "Well yeah but there is no way you'll make it," the second soldier replied.

"I think I'll take my chances," she said before walking off ahead of the troops. "It's your funeral," one of them called as she left the scene.

* * *

**Location: Port Elizabeth, United Sovereignty**

Orihime looked to the city on the horizon. She and her group were now on a dock stretching their legs. Kurōdo leaped onto her shoulder and examined the city. "Oh this sure is a quaint little town," he announced. "Look at the beach," Chad mumbled from behind and pointed to the left.

"How pretty," Orihime gawked.

"Ow," Renji exclaimed as he stepped off of the boat that had taken them to shore. Rukia scolded him as he complained. "That damn ship was ridiculous!" "Stop being a child," Rukia huffed.

"_What_," he asked in frustration. "You heard me," Rukia replied coldly with her arms crossed. "Finally," Hanatarō exclaimed from behind. The two turned to him. "I was so sick of being on that carrier," he informed with relief.

A few moments would pass and a red jeep pulled up on the road next to the dock. Out stepped a man who seemed to be very well equipped for guerrilla warfare. He took off his sunglasses and put them on the dashboard. He scolded the group as they approached him. "My name is Sebastian," he announced with a cock of his head.

"My name's Senna," exclaimed an all too cheerful girl who was hugging up against the arm of a teen with orange hair. Sebastian's eye twitched at the sudden glee. "_Whatever_," he replied, "I had no idea there would be this many of you!"

"About that," a voice called from behind. The group looked back to see Coalition soldier approaching them with a car key. He handed it to Sebastian, "Your vehicle is over there," the troop informed and pointed to a supply truck in the parking lot behind himself. "Not bad," Sebastian nodded, "I trust I can leave my car with you?" "Yes sir," the soldier reassured, "It will be here when you get back!" "Alright," he sighed and looked over to the group. "Hop in, we'll get acquainted on the road."


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two: Welcome to Africa**_

**Location: South African Outskirts, United Sovereignty**

Sebastian drove quickly down the dirt road. The land was filled with tall grass, shrubs, few trees, and a large clear blue sky that Senna was admiring for the entire trip.

"Alright," the mercenary began. "I'm here to take you guys to Alexandria correct?" "Yes," Gin replied with a smile. "From there we go to Istanbul." "So how far is it from here," asked Orihime as she used her hand to block the wind. Sebastian chuckled, "We are currently at the bottom of the world, and Alexandria is at the tip of this God forsaken continent.

Sebastian then looked over to Kon who was sitting in the passengers seat. "Can someone tell me why the fuck this stuffed animal can talk?" "It's a really long story," Ichigo sighed, "But if he gives you any trouble just shoot him!" "Hey," Kon exclaimed and shot a glare at Ichigo.

"And what about you kid," Sebastian asked as he quickly checked his left mirror. "Is orange hair a common thing among you Japs?" "No," Ichigo informed while patting his orange head.

Kon gazed out of the open window for what must have been an hour or so. As they quickly approached a tree which had grown close to the road he noticed something on the ground. Once they were closer he saw the shining green hair, "Nozomi," he shouted which startled everyone. "What are you yelling about now," asked Uryū with a role of his eyes. "Can I shoot him," inquired Sebastian.

"Stop the car," Kon continued, "It's Nozomi!"

Sebastian hit the breaks and everyone looked over to where Kon was pointing. Sure enough on the ground along the side of the road was a petite girl with green hair. Kon leaped out of the car and darted to her. "Nozomi," he stated while shaking her quickly. "Oh my God," Ichigo exclaimed as he jumped out of the back and ran over. Sebastian took off his sunglasses and squinted his eyes. "Yeah, she's dehydrated," he informed. "Hurry up if and grab her if you want her to live," he stated and tossed several water bottles in the back.

Ichigo picked her up and carried her over to back of the car. He laid her down gently as Kon frantically ran in circles at his feet. "Would you calm down," Ichigo asked as he stomped the stuffed animal.

"No," Kon exclaimed and lunged for the green haired girl. "My beautiful Nozomi has returned to me!" Ichigo rolled his eyes, "You do realize she's probably just going to beat you when she wakes up?" "No way," Kon stated with a firm shake of his head. "When she wakes up she won't be able to resist me!" Kon did not notice Nozomi sitting up behind him with a scold. She grabbed him by the back of the head and threw him at Ichigo. "You should listen to the strawberry more often," she informed with a sigh.

"Ichigo, get in or I'm leaving your ass," Sebastian stated with irritation while thumping the rear view mirror.

Ichigo stepped in and the car began to move once more.

Nozomi shot a glare at everyone and soon her unenthusiastic eyes met Senna's very warm and cheerful eyes. "Who is she," Nozomi asked flatly. "Well for the record I don't know your name," Senna replied innocently. "Nozomi, this is Senna," Ichigo informed. Nozomi huffed and looked down to the stuffed lion that was admiring her on the right. "I see you're still a pervert," she announced. "Hey I'm no pervert," Kon exclaimed, waving his fist at her. The green haired girl rolled her eyes and turned her attention up to the clouds.

"Can you explain how you're alive," asked Renji with a raised eyebrow. Nozomi looked to her left with her arms crossed. "Long story," she replied, "But I need to get to Johannesburg," she continued and glanced over to Ichigo. "Is that where you guys are headed?" "Actually," Hanatarō announced with a scratch of his head. "We're heading for Istanbul, b-but Johannesburg is on the way!" "Alright," Nozomi nodded, "I'll get out of your hair when we get there." "You're not coming with us," Ichigo asked in disappointment. "You mean you _want_ me to come?"

"Of course," Ichigo replied, "Yeah we could use all the help we can get," Renji stated. "I've got nowhere else to go," Nozomi announced with an indifferent shrug of her shoulders.

Sebastian notice a UHC patrol jeep coming down the road with loud, obnoxious hip hop music playing. He rolled his eyes and pulled his pistol out of his pocket, and placed it in his lap. As the jeep came closer it slowed down as did Sebastian, but neither vehicle came to a complete stop. The passenger of the UHC jeep was cleaning his rifle. The two soldiers in the back were simply listening to the music.

The driver did not have his helmet on and was scolding Sebastian with hateful blue eyes. Once the UHC jeep was a few feet behind Sebastian they continued on with their previous speed. Sebastian did this as well.

"Well they sure weren't the pleasant type," Gin announced as he watched them with his never ending smile.

"Okay," Sebastian called as he placed his pistol back into his holster. "We're about to hit Blank turf which means we'll be seeing a lot of fighting from here on out!" He paused for a moment and glanced at the passenger's seat. "Does anyone see my rifle back there," he asked. Senna wiggled around for a moment and stood up, "Oh sorry Sebastian," she called and picked up and AK-47 with a shoulder strap on it. "I was sitting on it!" Sebastian took it out of her hand and laid it in the passenger's seat.

Nozomi watched with slight envy as Senna sat back down rather close to Ichigo. She huffed and looked to the earth below.

* * *

A few hours of driving had past and Sebastian noticed several parked UHC jeeps sixty yards off to the right of the road. Armed soldiers were stalking the grounds. "This place is about to light up," Sebastian announced, "We need to get the fuck out!"

Before the mercenary could say anything more the group noticed a black helicopter flying in from the left. It launched a barrage of missiles at the UHC patrol however, almost immediately a rocket was fired from the ground and hit the helicopter dead on.

The machine went spiraling and landed to the right of the road with an explosion.

A line of Blank troops popped out of the grass to the left and open fired on the Coalition forces. Sebastian quickly found himself fleeing from a crossfire. "Fuck," he exclaimed and quickly jerked to the right, just barely missing an advancing UHC fire team. The fire teams were consistent of five men utilizing flamethrowers, and their armor was mostly orange. Two Coalition jets swooped in and began to bombard the landscape to the left as more and more Blanks arrived at the scene. A Blank troop was crouched in the grass with an RPG just to the side of the road. "Dammit," Sebastian yelled as he swerved to the right again, this time clearing from the path of a rocket.

The sound of machine gun fire died down once the group had cleared some distance from the battlefield. However, Sebastian let out a shout as he drove off of a small cliff.

The car landed upright and out in the grassland was a heard of wildebeest. This was a peaceful and quiet spot completely, contradictory to the place they had just escaped from. Sebastian smirked and turned around to Ichigo and his friends, "Welcome to Africa!"


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three: Metallic Inferno**_

**Location: South African Countryside, United Sovereignty**

The sun was beginning to set giving everything a golden glimmer in the south African grassland. The car drove quickly along a dirt road Sebastian had discovered after evading the previous battlefield. He examined a map while simultaneously steering the wheel. He took the cigarette out of his mouth with wide eyes as he had realized something. He dropped his head back into the seat, "Aw, fuck," he exclaimed and threw the map in the passenger's seat.

"What's wrong," asked Rukia. Sebastian let out a sigh, "We're gonna have to abandon the car tomorrow," he stated. "What why," inquired Ririn. "Well," the mercenary began with agitation, "I thought we would be hitting a bridge, but we are miles away from anything like that." "We'll be fine," Renji called over the wind. "So where are we staying at," asked Senna. Sebastian glanced in the rear view mirror, "We'll be staying at my boss's place for the night. He is expecting us." "Your boss," Senna inquired with a lifted eyebrow. "Yeah," Sebastian nodded hesitantly, "Hey Senna," he asked after a pause. She looked over to him, "I want you to watch what you say around him," Sebastian informed darkly.

"That goes for everyone," he stated loudly. "He doesn't take any shit, and he is a very... _very_ powerful man." Uryū pushed up his glasses in intimidation as he found it odd someone like Sebastian would be nervous like this.

**Location: New York, United Sovereignty**

Daedalus, Helios, and Zeus were sitting in the brake room reviewing some evidence on their laptops. "Hey Helios," Zeus asked, "Did you catch this security footage?" Helios turned to view Zeus's screen.

The video showed three men in suits with briefcases walking out of a building.

The screen cut to white and Helios leaned back in his seat. "I get that, but I don't think it's enough to charge a corporation with war crimes!" Zeus sighed and shook his head, "This is freaking hard!" "Okay, what the fuck," asked Daedalus in frustration as he abruptly stood up in his seat. "Whats wrong," asked Icarus with a confused shake of his head, as he and Prometheus walked into the room. Daedalus turned to them with a livid expression, "I have to read all of this shit by Monday morning," he practically yelled pointing to his screen. Helios and Zeus leaned over to see what he was so upset about. "Oh damn that is a lot of personal emails," Zeus announced with a snicker.

"Look," Prometheus interjected, "All we have to do is find evidence for a court order that will force Obsidian to pay for the damages done by the war!" "It's fucking tedious," Daedalus barked. "Hey," Icarus began and looked around the room. "Where the hell is Azan?" Zeus, Helios, and Daedalus let out a dismissive sigh and went back to work without a reply.

**Location: Hector's Compound, United Sovereignty**

The group had arrived at a large mansion far from the road. The surrounding land was green and mountainous. "This place is pretty," Senna announced next to Ichigo.

They approached a large white door with horizontal stain glass windows on it. Sebastian put out his cigarette in an ash tray next to the door and knocked on it. A few moments would pass before The door opened and out stepped a middle aged with blue eyes, dirty blond hair, and a white shirt on with gray slacks. "Sebastian," he announced with a smile, and an accent similar Sebastian's. "Hey their Hector," the mercenary nodded, returning the smile. Hector leaned over Sebastian's shoulder, "Are these the Japs you told me you were escorting?" "Yes sir," Sebastian replied and Hector's smile shifted to a more welcoming one. "Well come along now," he stated and stepped aside.

The group entered the large house.

They were led into a living room which was only light by the fireplace that a sofa, and two lough chairs were surrounding. At the center of all of this was a Persian rug with surprisingly a live cheetah lying on it. The beast growled lowly as the now startled group entered. "What kind of pet do you have now," asked Sebastian with an awestruck smile. "Her name is Lilith and she's completely tame," Hector informed with pride. Sebastian casually took a seat on the edge of the sofa, while Hector sat on the recliner to the left. The rest of the group found a place to sit that was far away from the cat.

"Can't believe the cat," Sebastian announced with a shake of his head. "You still got old Sammy?"

"Lilith is quiet... _interesting_," Uryū stated while nervously pushing up his glasses.

"She wouldn't hurt a fly," Hector reassured. At that moment however, four UHC troops casually walked into the living room. The first one was whistling and threw a large steak in the floor next to Lilith, who in turn, tore into it. "We're back boss," one of the soldiers announced as he took off his helmet revealing his sandy blond hair and blue eyes. "Good Victor," Hector nodded. "Actually," another soldier announced with what appeared to be a south American accent, a sleeveless suit of armor, dark blue eyes, and black hair. "We need to go back into town here in a bit." His dog tag was labeled, "Garrett Marando." "Hey there Sebastian," Victor interjected with an approving nod. "Long time no see," Sebastian replied with a light wave. "Who are your friends," inquired another soldier with light brown eyes and dark brown hair who's dog tag was labeled, "Seth Darmen." "Oh, uh," Sebastian began and gestured to the group. "The UHC has got me guiding these people to Alexandria. This is Gin, Ulquiorra, Nozomi, Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Hanatarō, and Senna." "Hey what about us," asked Kon as he leaped onto Nozomi's shoulder. "What about you," Sebastian repeated in a sigh. "What the fuck," Victor asked in a shout.

"Don't ask," Sebastian retorted as he held up Kurōdo, Ririn, and Noba. "Hello," Ririn greeted, "How do you do," asked Kurōdo while Noba grunted. "Well that is entertaining," Hector announced. He then turned to the soldiers, "So what do you need to do in town," Hector inquired. The fourth UHC troop sighed and pointed his thumb over his shoulder. "Man, we did some work and a few people owe us a lot of money!" "Well Oscar, just remember what I have tough you from the beginning," Hector announced with a wag of his finger. "No one is incapable of paying a toll," the mercenary and soldiers all recited simultaneously.

The soldiers walked off to another room and Sebastian turned to Hector. "So what kind of business are you in these days," he asked. "Oh," Hector began with a finger to his chin. As he spoke Lilith stood up and walked slowly over to Nozomi. Kon was shaking on her shoulder and she calmly threw him off. She looked down as the cheetah examined her for a moment, then returned to it's original resting place.

"We are in to trafficking," Hector informed with a nod. "What, diamonds," questioned Sebastian. "No," Hector said with a shake of his head, "Actually we are running the largest human trafficking business in Africa now," he concluded with pride. This caused most in the group to shrug and eyes to widen. "_What_," Ichigo asked in a gasp. "Forgive them," Sebastian intervened with a dismissive wave, "These Japs don't understand our way of life here!"

Hector simply chuckled at the sight of Ichigo's angered chocolate eyes challengingly. "You see kid," he began and leaned back in his seat. "We have an law in this land. Survival of the fittest." "What does that have to do with kidnapping and selling people," asked Ichigo in frustration. Hector sighed and shook his head with disappointment. "Everyone has to make a living right. I built this empire from the ground up and I have survived for one reason! I took an opportunity." "But how can you justify something like that," Uryū blurted. Hector stood up and leaned into Ichigo and his friends. "I will not allow some Jap who have probably never worked a day in his life, come to my home, and tell me my business is immoral!"

Hector grinned and stood upright, "Okay, there are plenty of guest rooms here, on the third floor so make yourselves at home. Dinner will be served shortly.

Without further delay the group did as told.

Uryū and Ririn however, decided to eaves drop for a bit on the stairwell. After a short interval Victor and his comrades reentered the living room. "So," Hector began while looking to Garrett, "What where you saying about going back into town?" "Some guy has been having trouble with this gang so he is paying us to straighten them out." "Is that right," Sebastian asked. "Yeah we're going now to deal with them," Oscar replied. "Hey Sebastian," Victor exclaimed with an expression signaling he had an idea. "Why don't you come with us? For old times sake!" "Well," Sebastian began with an uncertain shrug, "I should probably be getting sleep for tomorrow but what the hell!?"

"That-a-boy," another soldier complemented who's dog tag read, "William Blake." "Alright," Victor announced as he stood up, "Lets go ahead and get this done so you aren't too tired for tomorrow!" "Sounds good," Sebastian replied as everyone else except for Hector stood up. "Woo man," Oscar exclaimed with sadistic joy, "I am so ready to fuck up some monkeys!" "I heard that," Seth nodded.

Hector stopped the group as they began to leave. "Hey," he called and everyone glanced back at him. "Don't forget the golden rule," Hector informed with an index in the air. "No problem sir," Sebastian responded and lead the way outside.

"Interesting," Uryū stated and soon retreat up the stairs.

Senna was lying her head on Ichigo's chest as he quietly read a book. They sat their quietly enjoying each others company until Senna began to doze off.

**Location: Unknown**

She soon found herself in a familiar white void. She stood up and looked around to see nobody was with her. "Senthall," she asked in a yelled with her hand cupping the side of her mouth. "Senthall," she repeated but received no answer.

The purple haired girl turned to see two metal doors leading to the hallway of what looked to be a hospital. She cautiously opened them and began to pant in fear due to the utter silence. There was another pair of doors beyond her. She opened them up as well and surprisingly she saw a field with one tree up on a hill. The area was bathed in a orange-red glow due to the sunset. It was exactly like the video she viewed back in Hong Kong. There was a tire swing hanging off of one of the branches and two small children playing under it.

She cautiously approached them and stopped a few yards away. Senna slowly turned around and noticed the field was not continuing on behind her, but instead the white void was beginning to consume the scenery. Eventually in completely enveloped her and she found herself in what now appeared to be a surgery room.

Two doctors were speaking to one another in front of her. "Hey," she called with an attention grabbing wave but to no avail they seemed to not notice her at all. She approached one of them and tugged his shoulder but as soon as she did they both disappeared. "Senthall what the hell is going on," she asked and frantically backed away. She bumped into a metal table and jumped in fright. Senna sighed with relief to see it was only a table and she continued on. Eventually the amber eyed girl came across another pair of doors. Once she had opened them however, she looked onto a large autumn forest.

**Location: Senna's Inner World**

Senna observed as the trees and islands that floated in the sky were contrasting with Senthall's white void. She then noticed Drake and a strange man covered in flames before her. The man on fire was keeled on the ground with his back turned to her and only a few feet away from Senthall. Senna tilted her head to see a corps lying under the combustive stranger. "What's going on," she asked in a desperate attempt to find an answer.

The man on fire turned around, "Oh hey Senthall," he asked in a very raspy and sadistic. "Is this the little bitch I'm suppose to lend my power to?" "Yes this will be your new master," Drake informed with his hands behind his back. The flaming imp stood up and grinned revealing chard teeth. "Who is this," Senna asked. "This," Drake replied calmly, "Is your new Zanpakutō, Kinzoku Inferuno."

"_What_," Senna questioned in confusion, "What about Mirokumaru, where is she!?" Kinzoku chuckled and stepped aside allowing Senna to get a better view of a mangled and burnt corpse. "The whore couldn't even fight me off in her Bankai," Kinzoku informed with sadistic pride. Senna darted for the body and slid over to it. Mirokumaru's Bankai form revealed a woman with black hair, gray eyes, along with black and gray robes. Senna shot a glare at the two, "Why did you do this!?" "Well," Drake began, "I have been worried about Vasto Lorde and White. If you do not have a strong enough sword he will cut through you like tissue paper." "You didn't have the right to kill her," Senna snapped. "Oh, suck it up you dumb bitch," Kinzoku interjected with a scold as he looked down on her.

Senna lunged at him in a rage and he immediately disappeared. She felt a very hot and sharp pain along her stomach and fell to her knees. She saw that she was bleeding and glanced behind herself. Senna could now easily see two heated rectangular blades in Kinzoku's hands. They were thin, average length, and gave off an orange glow. "Well I guess if you're not strong enough to tame me," Kinzoku began calmly as he stared off into the forest and twirled his right sword in his hand. "Then I'll just have to hack you to pieces like that other useless trap!" "Good luck Senna," Drake nodded and completely disappeared.

"Get up," Kinzoku said darkly as he turned to her. Senna did as told, struggling and holding her stomach. She glared at the flaming Zanpakutō before charging again.

**Location: Hector's Compound, United Sovereignty**

Ichigo noticed Senna was shivering in his arms. "Huh," he asked with a lifted eyebrow as he put his book down to examine her further.

**Location: South African Countryside, United Sovereignty**

Sebastian, Oscar, Victor, Garrett, William, and Seth were driving down a dirt road while the moon loomed overhead. "Alright," Victor began as he drove through the grassland. "First of all, Sebastian. We aren't hunting a gang in town. I only said that because I didn't want your little party to hear what's really going on." "Oh yeah," Sebastian asked, "Well who are we after?" "A journalist," Seth informed, "He has plans to send an article to the Council of Delegation, stating that the African Corpse needs to be investigated for illegal and abusive behavior!"

"Sounds like a serious PR nightmare," Sebastian chuckled. "Yeah," Victor replied, "He should be at his home now, so we're going to _deal_ with them." "Right, lets get to it," Sebastian announced with a clap of his hands. "Who is sending you guys on this job," the mercenary inquired further. "Our platoon's colonel," Victor stated with a nod.

The soldiers soon arrived at an old shanty town. The streets were desolate for the most part at this hour. Victor parked the car on the side of a road and everyone stepped out with a stern expression on their face.

William kicked in the door and the group marched in. "What the hell," a man with black hair, dark skin, and brown eyes asked as he stepped into the living room. Immediately Garrett came up from the side and hit him with the butt of his rifle. Victor pulled his pistol and aimed it at the man's head. "Fucking whistle blower," he exclaimed and open fired. "Alright," Victor began as he eyed his teammates, "Let's burn some documents."

**Location: Senna's Inner World, United Sovereignty**

Senna stopped in her tracks, "Wait a minute," she thought as she scratched her purple hair. "If I'm fighting a man on fire, why do I feel so cold?" In her train of thought her eyes widened and she gasped to notice Kinzoku was nowhere to be seen. "Looks like you are coming down with something," a voice announced from above. Senna vaulted out of the way as Kinzoku landed where she once stood. "_Dammit_," she exclaimed to herself. She let out one more gasp to feel a heated sword pierce her chest and looked into Kinzoku's heinous eyes. "Better luck next time kid," he giggled as Senna watched all of the leaves falling around her immediately burst into flames. The trees that made up the forest did as well.

**Location: Hector's Compound, United Sovereignty**

Senna shot up and looked around to see Ichigo, Hector, Gin, and Nozomi surrounding the bed with both worried and curious expressions.

"Alright," Gin yawned, "If she is all and well I think I am going to bed." With that said Gin left the room. "Whats going on," asked Senna. "You have malaria," Hector replied blatantly. He then turned to Ichigo and held out a clear bag with injectors inside. "That should hold her over till Johannesburg, I have a guy there who will cure her." "Thanks," Ichigo stated as he watched Hector leave. "Wait, I have malaria," Senna asked and looked down to her arm and noticed a mosquito bite. "Dammit," she murmured.

Nozomi sighed with her arms crossed, "Goodnight," she said coldly and walked out.

"How are you feeling," asked Ichigo. Senna glanced back at the bite, "I'm a little cold." "Yeah," Ichigo nodded, "You need to tell me if you start running a fever," he informed as he placed the bag of shots on the nightstand. Senna eyed them in fear, "I will," she replied. "These will hold off the sickness for a little while," Ichigo continued, "We will get some actual medicine in Johannesburg."

With out another word Senna darted over to the wall where she had leaned Mirokumaru next to Zangetsu. She took the sword out of the scabbard, and to her own horror only half of the blade came out.

Nozomi returned to her bed and fell onto it. "Well," Kon asked and kicked Nozomi's hand. "She has malaria," Nozomi informed without interest. "That's terrible," Kon exclaimed and latched onto Nozomi's neck. She quickly threw him to wood outcropping at the foot of the bed and smashed him against it with her foot. "Perverts sleep at the foot of the bed," she informed with an irritated tone.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four: River of Bodies**_

**Location: Hector's Compound, United Sovereignty**

Sebastian and the others walked in later on that night while Hector was sitting next to the fireplace. He stood up and greeted them, "Did you guys take care of whoever it was?" "Oh yeah," Seth nodded with a smile, "Won't be seeing him no more," Sebastian informed as he walked up stairs.

* * *

**Location: Unknown**

Three Hollows were standing in a circle. The world they were surrounded by was consistent of a never ending sandstorm. The Hollow to the left had two horns. It had a bird like mask, human body, and was no taller than Vasto or White. The one in the middle, had two horns, a standard mask which looked similar to white's. Also long dual ended spear tied to it's back, and hove feet. The one on the right had a longer head with one horn coming out of the forehead and curving inward.

"Is White closing in on our location yet," a disembodied voice asked while the one on the left opened the mouth of it's mask. "No," the middle Hollow replied, "He has sent someone he has Hollowfied to free us." "Do we have a considerable amount of forces to overwhelm the Soul Society," the one on the right asked. "Vasto informs me that we do."

* * *

**Location: Hector's Compound, United Sovereignty**

The next morning Everyone was about to head out the front door. "Good luck to ya son," Hector stated and shook Sebastian's hand. "Thank you boss," he replied with a nod.

"Hey you guys be careful," Victor called from the back of the room, "Blanks own the land between here and the river!" "Thanks for the warning," Uryu replied as he pushed up his glasses. With that the group left the scene.

* * *

**Location: New York, United Sovereignty**

Daedalus was kicking back with his feet resting on his desk, while Helios and Prometheus were leaning against the wall with their arms crossed. Helios was also drinking a soda. "_So_," Daedalus began as they clearly were being paid obscene amounts to do nothing as usual. "You guys up for some b-ball later?" "Beats sitting around here," Prometheus huffed. At that moment however, Zeus kicked in the door with a magazine. "Guys," he exclaimed with his hands in the air, "I have proof the world is ending!" "Oh not this shit again," Daedalus groaned as everyone rolled their eyes. "No really," Zeus replied. "The Cowboys have just won a game!" "Oh nice," Daedalus said with a nod as he was originally from Texas.

"So," Helios asked, "_So_," Zeus repeated. "Might I also remind you that Romo led the game with like _seven_ touchdowns by the end of the first quarter!" "Okay stop playing man," Daedalus said as he sat up in his seat with intimidation.

Meanwhile the crackhead that was now running for his life stopped in a phone booth with hopes of loosing Azan's trail.

"Ah-ha," Azan yelled as he jumped up against the side of the booth. The man inside panicked and bolted out. Azan rolled his eyes and sighed, "Why didn't I just block the exit," he asked himself before continuing the chase.

* * *

**Location: Orange River, United Sovereignty**

Sebastian, Gin, and Chad along with Noba and Kurōdo who were sitting on Chad's shoulders were on a large hill over looking the river. The landscape was mostly desert around this long waterway. "What do you see," asked Gin as he watched Sebastian scan the area ahead with a pair of binoculars. "Nothing good," the mercenary replied. He lowered his binoculars and pointed to the left, "I'm seeing a heavy force mobilizing over their. Not to mention the place is probably littered with snipers!" "How are we going to get across," asked Chad. "I am really not in the mood to fight our way through," Sebastian informed with a pondering expression. "Is there no way around this," asked Gin. "No," Sebastian replied, "This is a major river which means it is an important strategic location, which means these Blank bastards will be crawling all over it.

"_Dammit_," he said with a roll of his eyes, "If we could produce an explosion over there," he began while pointing off to the far right. However, he was quickly cut off by non other than a massive explosion in the very spot he was pointing to. The group then noticed about six UHC jets swooping down from overhead. "That's convenient," Sebastian announced with a shrug of his shoulders. They watched as several helicopters hovered in the air, allowing troops to come down by ropes. One of these helicopters however, was immediately struck by a rocket and span around rapidly before crashing into the earth.

Several squads began opening fire from the rocks. "Take the fuckers out," a Blank called as they also started to return fire. "Alright this is what we need," the mercenary informed and backed away, still in a crouched position. "Lets go get the others and make a run for it," he said in a hasty voice. Chad and Gin nodded, before following him down the hill.

The three returned to the rest of the group back down on the road. "Okay," Sebastian began, "What's all that noise," asked Nozomi. "A fight," Sebastian replied, "We are going to use it as a smoke screen to pass the river. I want you all to move as quickly as possible!" Everyone nodded and Sebastian led the way back to the river.

He took out his AK and shot down two expecting Blanks as they came over the hill. They made their way to the water and Sebastian led the way with his weapon in the air, preventing it from getting wet. At about midway through Ulquiorra noticed bodies of both UHC troops and Blanks fall into the river and began to float their way. Two jets commenced fire bombing on the far left and nothing else made a sound. "I think it's starting to die down," Uryū announced. However, after he said this three Blanks charged out of the tall grass which lined the riverbanks. "Open fire," on exclaimed as it took aim. Senna lifted her eyebrow to see the armbands they were wearing were yellow.

The two in the back began shooting on the group. Uryū quickly drew his bow and shot both of them. "_Shit_," the first one exclaimed before getting hit by Renji's Shikai. Sebastian noticed four more coming in from the hills to the left and shot one down. "Grenade out," one in the back called as he threw a grenade into the river. The explosion sent Hanatarō to a sitting position. Rukia jumped in front of him and fired three fast Kidos at the soldiers but only two of them were direct hits. A UHC sniper took position on the opposite side of the bridge and quickly shot down the last Blank.

However, the hills to the right lit up as a huge force of Blank troops poured out of well hidden trenches and started firing on the river. "Fuck," Sebastian exclaimed, "Come on," he stated as everyone bolted for shore.

As soon as they all were on land and out of the crossfire, a Blank popped out of a trapdoor in the ground. Uryu quickly shot him in the throat, "Not bad kid," Sebastian said with a pat on the Quincy's back.

* * *

**Location: Unknown, Soul Society**

A laboratory underground and out of prying eyes lied silent, and dark as it collected dust. Three cells containing horned Hollows lay silent as well. However, a huge thud came at the large metal gate that opened the door, and another until it finally gave way. It blew into the room allowing thirty or forty free horned Hollows, all looking similar to White, access to the room.

They crawled in on all fours, some along the walls, others scaled the ceilings, and only a few were on the ground. A Hollow with a single yellow strip running vertical down the crown of it's mask stood up and immediately charged for one of the cells. It smacked against the thick plexiglass, which only cracks slightly and the beast fell on its backside. It stood up again in frustration and body slammed the glass once more but to no avail. It let out a scream to it's comrades, who were scurrying along the walls like a swarm of cockroaches.

Seven more horned beasts came to the first Hollow's aid. They each slammed against the glass as heard as they could and it eventually shattered. A Hollow with only one horn on its head stepped out of the broken glass and looked around. It then slammed it's fist into the neighboring cell. Another Hollow emerged before the one horned beast broke the other chamber as well. Now with all three freed the swarm fled the scene, each with a bloodthirsty look in their dark eye sockets.


	6. Chapter 5

_Note: Whoo, that chapter took me awhile! Anyway hope you guys like the new Agent, and let me know how bad ass you think he is._

* * *

_**Chapter Five: Apocalypse Now**_

**Location: Seireitei, Soul Society**

Jidanbō was standing in front of the west gate admiring the skies above. He sat there peacefully for sometime as he watched everyone go about their business. "Ah," he sighed in relaxation and folded his arms around the back of his head. "Such a nice day today!"

Another thirty minutes or so would pass until he felt a terrifying Reiatsu closing in from all sides. "Huh," he said as he stood up. "That isn't the UHC, we're at peace with them, and it doesn'tfeel like Blanks at all. But whoever it is there's a lot of them." He then looked to his beloved axes, "Nothing we cant handle," he exclaimed as he rubbed his face on the right one.

However, he soon noticed massive red explosions consuming the town before him. "What," he asked in intimidation, "Are those... Ceros?"

He then noticed three horned Hollows crawling around on all fours at his feet. "Ugh," he sighed in relief, "Just a few pests," he stated and swung his ax down. One of the Hollows stopped in it's tracks and blasted the weapon to pieces with a Cero.

"Uh... what," Jidanbō asked as he held what was left of the ax up for further investigation. However, he did not have time to fully react as he heard a loud Hollowfied scream from the ground, followed by a thousand more. The ground began to shake and he looked down to see hundreds if not thousands of horned Hollows charging in after him. He swung his other ax to the ground in a panic but to no avail as the Hollows climbed up it quickly like ants at a picnic. He soon found himself covered in them. The hundreds of Hollows all simultaneously bit him hard, each bite piercing the skin. The infectious saliva of all of those demons quickly met Jidanbō's bloodstream and a hole slowly began to formulate at the core of his chest. Jidanbō fell to the ground while also knocking a hole into the gate he once defended as he hit the earth. The Hollows trampled him as the poured into the expecting Seireitei.

* * *

Nanao walked along the roof to find Shunsui asleep on the roof as usual. "Captain," she stated and Shunsui sighed. "There has been a breach of all three gates, we don't know what's going on sir!" Shunsui let out yet another loud and annoyed sigh. "I'm sure they have it handled without me," he informed with a lack of enthusiasm. "But captain," Nanao whined but was quickly cut off. "You worry too much," he stated with a chuckle, "Why don't you relax a bit?" "You're useless you know that," she snapped and stormed away. Shunsui glanced over in her direction but shrugged it off, "She'll come around one of these days," he assured himself.

* * *

Tōshirō was walking down an alleyway near the walls. He suddenly stopped with a gasp to see a huge cloud of smoke coming from the west gate. "Did the walls crumble," he asked, "And what the hell is that spiritual pressure?" Tōshirō then noticed a large white mass moving down the walls from all sides, but he could not tell what it was. "Captain," a Soul Reaper called as he ran up. Tōshirō looked over to the very wounded Shinigami who was bleeding badly. "They were everywhere," the Shinigami exclaimed. "Calm down soldier," Tōshirō ordered, "What happened?" "They bite you," the Reaper pleaded, "If they bite you... y-you become one of them!" "Who is they," Tōshirō asked firmly but to no avail as the soldier abruptly collapsed to the ground dead. Tōshirō turned around as he heard footsteps, and drew his sword at the sight of one of the many horned Hollows now invading the Seireitei. "I'm guessing you are one of Vasto and White's friends," he stated and readied in a battle stance.

* * *

**Location: New York, United Sovereignty**

Daedalus, Icarus, Helios, Azan, Zeus, and Prometheus were all sitting around the break room. Helios and Azan were watching a sports game on the television. Daedalus was building a small house of cards, Zeus was playing a game on his phone, while Icarus and Prometheus were tossing a tennis ball back and forth to one another. Meanwhile Azan seemed to be the only one who was actually working as he read through different logs and files on his lap top.

"Ya found anything yet," Daedalus asked as he switched his attention to Azan. "No," the Agent replied with a roll of his eyes. "Damn," Zeus announced while not looking away from the TV. "I feel like we should be doing something useful. You know like fighting the world war?" "Hey they haven't told us to do anything except find a way to pin all of the problems of the world on Obsidian," Prometheus informed.

* * *

**Location: Maseru, United Sovereignty**

The group was walking along a dirt road as they had finally made it to Maseru. Two UHC soldiers stood guard on the outside of town and monitored who would enter. One of them noticed Ichigo and the others so he walked over to them. Sebastian showed him a paper and the troop nodded allowing them access to the town, which was a war zone not but an hour ago. Nozomi was standing towards the back, trying to ignore Kon. "So what have you been up too," he inquired over and over again. She growled at him with her arms crossed but did not answer.

"Still don't wanna talk do you," Kon asked which only irritated Nozomi further. She snatched him off of her shoulder and threw him at the back of Ulquiorra's head. "You deal with him," she huffed. He grabbed the Mod Soul and scolded it. "If you annoy me I promise I won't be so merciful," he stated to the now intimidated Kon.

* * *

**Location: Karakura, United Sovereignty**

Isshin was in the living room doing nothing of importance when the front door was kicked in. "What the hell," he asked and stood up. He then noticed a horned Hollow climbing in on the ceiling. "Dammit," he exclaimed and exited his Gigai.

The beast tilted it's head at him and lunged for the Shinigami. Isshin was barely able to block it's claws. As he was pinned against the wall trying to dodge the Hollow's bites he noticed another one slid in the room and bolted up the stairs. "Damn," he yelled and quickly kicked the first Hollow off. He then leaped after the second Hollow and was able to grab it's foot while it was halfway up the stairs. He dragged the beast back down and was able to throw it against a wall. Isshin then saw a Cero being charged at the corner of his eye. He flash stepped out of the house quickly.

Isshin reappeared in the air and quickly felt a foot come down on him. He veered back and swung his sword on instinct. However, he luckily got a direct hit on the Hollow's mask causing it to shatter. The beast fell to the ground and Isshin stood dumbfounded that he was actually able to kill it. He then turned to see the other Hollow discharge a fast Cero. Isshin new he would not be able to dodge it but at the last second Kisuka appeared in between the Soul Reaper and Cero, "Scream," he stated with a grin, "Benihime!"

The horned devil did not have time to react as the Cero blasted it's mask to pieces, sending the demon hurdling for the earth. "Oh, thanks Kisuka," Isshin said in relief. "Something is happening," Kisuka replied darkly while gazing down at the two corpses. "What," Isshin inquired in confusion. "Come on," Kisuka said and glanced over his shoulder, "We have to get to the Soul Society pronto!"

* * *

**Location: Seireitei, Soul Society**

Shūhei, Rangiku, and Izuru were walking along an alleyway as the number of Hollows in the still unaware Seireitei was increasing rapidly. "What's going on," asked Rangiku as she examined a Hell Butterfly. "I can't get a hold of anyone from the squads that are patrolling the outer areas of the city." "That's what we're here to find out," Shūhei reminded.

They walked for a little while longer and Tōshirō exploded out of one of the walls and onto the ground in front of them.

"Captain," Rangiku called and the three ran over to him. Tōshirō stabbed his sword in the ground to support his standing up. "We have... to warn the others," he breathed. "Warn them about what," asked Izuru. Before Tōshirō could respond the horned Hollow he was fighting earlier leaped onto the scene. The beast then grabbed him by the face and slammed him into yet another wall. It turned to face the other Shinigami and let out a screech. A few moments would pass and what must have been twenty or more Hollows looking very similar came to the beast's aid.

The three activated there Shikais as they realized they were now surrounded and the numbers of the horned ones were only growing by the second.

Rangiku leaped in the air and was immediately headbutted by five Hollows from every direction. Izuru brought his bent sword down on one Hollow that was closing in on him and was able to shatter it's mask. "How did I do that," he asked knowing that these Hollows, while not as powerful as Vasto or White still should not have been taken lightly. Another Hollow came up from behind and he barely dodged a bite on the shoulder. He swung the sword at it but the demon grabbed onto the blade and hurled him into a wall.

Tōshirō stood up and found himself facing off with three Hollows. They all charged him horns first and Tōshirō jumped in the air while able to cut one horn off. He glanced to his left to see a fourth Hollow fire a huge Cero. Tōshirō was able to block this at the last minute, yet the blast sent him back to the earth.

Shūhei was being overwhelmed by seven Hollows all attacking him at once. He swung one of his large swords frantically, and gained a direct hit on a Hollow's head, killing it instantly. Another was climbing around like a spider on the wall behind the Shinigami and leaped at him at last minute. The Hollow pinned him to the ground and bit him on the shoulder. The beast sank it's teeth into him and Shūhei could feel himself loosing consciousness. Tōshirō turned to him as he had noticed his comrade fall. He then recalled what that Soul Reaper informed him of just before he died. He let out a gasp and fought off one of the Hollows. "Guys," he stated and everyone paid him what little attention they could as they too were being completely overwhelmed. "I need to take Shūhei to Squad Four's barracks I will be back as soon as I can with reinforcements. The two remaining Shinigami nodded and Tōshirō flash stepped over before picking up the fallen Shūhei. "Oh and whatever you do," he informed darkly while dodging the slash of a nearby Hollow. "Don't let them bite you," with that Tōshirō disappeared completely.

* * *

Kenpachi, Ikkaku, and Yumichika were walking casually down a street, unaware of the chaos in the Seireitei. "This sucks," Ikkaku sighed, "Ichigo is having all the fun while we sit here and do nothing all day." "Yeah," Kenpachi agreed, "Maybe we should drop in on him and kill some Blanks." The three stopped as a massive explosion went off about fifty yards away. "What the hell," Kenpachi asked. Four horned Hollows then climbed over a wall and onto the ground, hissing at the Shinigami. "Yay, more fun for Kenny," Yachiru cheered from Kenpachi's shoulder. "Well this is odd," Yumichika announced with a flip of his hair. "Yeah, but at least its something to do," Ikkaku replied with a heinous grin. "Alright," Kenpachi stated greedily. "You guys can have those Hollows on the right, I'll take these other two." He then looked over his shoulder, "Yachiru," he stated and she immediately jumped off to the side.

Both Ikkaku and Kenpachi leaped in the air while there opponents followed. "Well," Yumichika sighed as he scolded his horned enemy. "Lets get this over with you ugly thing. But by any chance do you know Vasto and White." The demon did not answer, and instead crawled quickly to Yumichika's direction on all fours.

Ikkaku stood in the air and faced off with his opponent. However, he felt a foot come down on him and he immediately fell to the earth. Ikkaku pushed a few rocks off of him and looked up to see then new Hollow to aid it's friends in the fight. It howled at him before charging in. Ikkaku released his Shikai quickly and was reluctant to block the fast claws.

However, the second Hollow ran quickly along the ground and nearly bit the Soul Reaper on the ankle. "Damn," he stated in frustration. He tried to bring his spear down on the Hollow but the other beast kicked him into a wall.

Ikkaku tried to stand up but surprisingly that kick took a lot out of him, and most likely broke several ribs. He faced the two Hollows that now cornered him. Ikkaku prepared himself as they both began charging large red Ceros at the tips of their horns.

Kenpachi smirked at a large explosion behind him that was undoubtedly the result of a discharged Cero. "Alright you two better make things fun for me," he said with a devilish grin. He then frowned in curiosity to see something moving in the shadows on the ground below but it was to quick for him to figure out what it is. "That cant be one of those freaks," he stated in his mind. "Hmm, must have been an animal." One of the Hollow's tilted it's head as it noticed Kenpachi was detracted so it immediately charged in.

Kenpachi laughed as he blocked the claws with his sword yet he was visible struggling to match the Hollow's strength. The crazed captain then noticed the other Hollow preformed a Sonído and appeared off to the left. It fired a Cero at him, sending him to the ground with a loud crash. "Aw get up Kenny," Yachiru called from the ground. She then looked back to see three Hollows approaching from behind. "Uh-oh," she stated in worry.

* * *

**Location: New York, United Sovereignty**

Brooks walked into the break room of the Recon Agency headquarters to see the Agents goofing off as always. "Well," he said with a light smile and gained everyone's attention, "I see tax money is being spent wisely." "U-uh, yes sir," Prometheus announced as everyone stood up.

"No worries," Brooks replied and waved them away dismissively. "We need you guys on the field... If you're not too busy that is," he continued with a slight scold. "Not busy at all sir," Daedalus informed, "And what field, there has been no Blank activity in this hemisphere yet!" "No, no, not that. We received a distress call from the Soul Society. Something about an invasion, but we couldn't really tell what the woman on the other end was saying." "Is it Blanks," asked Azan. "We don't know yet," Brooks replied. "We have deployed an Agent already but he has yet to report back to us. Then again he isn't the very _talkative_ type." "Who'd you send," asked Daedalus. "You'll see for yourself," Brooks stated with a wink. "I want you to go and back him up." "Yes sir," the Agents replied.

* * *

**Location: Seireitei, Soul Society**

Captain Unohana was running down a tight alleyway nearing upon what use to be, Sōkyoku Hill. Her cloths were tattered and burnt as she also had several bruises along her face and arms.

"I sent that transmission thirty minutes ago," she told herself. "Are the Coalition even coming!? We cant keep going like this. Most of our communication lines have been cut off, I cant get a hold of anyone!"

Unohana arrived at a small plaza and her jaw dropped to see the corpses of eight horned Hollows. "How could someone have taken all of them," she asked herself. She then noticed a dark, tall, and slender figure in the distance. "Who are you," she asked but received no answer as the thing immediately bolted off faster than she could visible keep track of.

The captain lifted an eyebrow but shrugged it off and continued running down the path she was previously on.

* * *

Shunsui was still napping on top of the roof to his barracks. He moved his straw sunhat off of his face and sat up. "What the hell happened," he asked in a gasp as he saw the ashes and immense Ceros firing off at all directions. He then noticed Nanao face down on the ground in the courtyard to his right. She lied there with several other members of his squad. He leaped down to her and carefully flipped her over. "What's going on," he asked and Nanao's eyes opened. "They came from all angles," she said in a panic. "They were quiet and we didn't even see them until they were right on top of us! You can't let them bite..." "Who is they," Shunsui asked, desperate for an answer. "Those Hollows, they are just like Vasto and White," she chocked. "But there's hundreds of them." A shout of pain was then heard a few yards to their right. "You see," she asked in a raspy voice as she pointed to one of the Shinigami who was now standing up. "If they bite you, they can Hollowfy you!"

Shunsui watched as the man crippled over and a hole sprouted at the core of his chest. He fell to his knees as his skin turned pale and a white residue seemed to spawn from nowhere and cover his face. "You'll have to kill him now while he is weak," Nanao informed darkly. Shunsui sighed in sorrow as he walked over and pulled his sword. "I'm sorry about this," he stated truthfully before slitting the Soul Reaper's throat. He then turned back to Nanao, "Did they bite you?" "No... No I don't think so," she whimpered. "I need to get you to Squad Four," he began but was cut off. "No we have to get out," she pleaded. "We lost communication with the other squads around an hour ago! _E_-everybody's dead!" "How long has this been happening," Shunsui acquired loudly and in shock. "I don't know," Nanao replied. "I wanted to wake you but the Hollows kept pulling me back down to the ground. I'm sorry sir."

"Don't be," Shunsui ordered with a shake of his head. "Captain," a familiar voice called from behind. Shunsui turned around and smiled in relief to see captain Ukitake running over to him. "_Jūshirō_," he stated, "I'm glad to see at least you are okay." "Same here," Jūshirō nodded with his usually warm smile. "I've been looking all over for you," he continued. "I don't think the head captain knows whats going on yet." "Oh he'll find out soon," Shunsui informed with a more relaxed voice. "So how are we holding up," he asked but Jūshirō shook his head and sighed. "We might need to abandon the Seireitei! The Hell Butterflies were all destroyed and we have no other means of communication." "And I'm gussy we're trapped from all sides," ask Shunsui. "Yes, it would appear so," Jūshirō replied with an unfortunate nod.

"Guys," Jūshirō called to his left, "The coast is clear come on out!" Four members of his squad came from around the corner. "Is this all of your men that you could round up," Shunsui asked. "These men," Ukitake replied, "Are the only surviving members of Squad Thirteen." Nanao then stood up, "Is there anywhere we can go," she breathed. "Take it easy," Shunsui replied, "You're injured." "I'll manage, it's better than staying here for those things to find me!"

"Well I was just trying to rally any survivors," Jūshirō informed with a light cough. "Well," Shunsui said while giving his usual smile, "Lets get to it!"

* * *

Izuru and Rangiku were now backed into a wall together. Over fifty of the horned devils were surrounding them.

"Did captain Hitsugaya ever say why we cant let them bite us," asked Rangiku. "No," Shūhei replied. "Well, well, well," a voice called from the roof behind the two Shinigami. They looked up as did the Hollows; seeing Prometheus and Zeus standing on the roof in full armor. "Did you hear that Zeus," Prometheus asked with a cocky laugh. "Oh, fuck yeah, its a zombie apocalypse," Zeus cheered. "Anyway," Prometheus continued, "If you two don't mind we'll take care of these guys. That is, unless you want us to leave them to you?" "No, no," Shūhei replied in intimidation, "They're all yours." "Who are they," asked Rangiku and Shūhei shrugged his shoulders. "Alright Agent Zeus," he stated in a relaxed tone, "I dealt with the last batch so its your turn." "Roger dodger," Zeus replied happily. He then outstretched his arm and snapped his fingers. A bolt of lightning immediately struck the ground in the center of the crowding Hollows. It then dispersed into a field of electricity which quickly killed off the horned ones.

"How'd you do that," asked Rangiku in amazement. "Isn't it awesome that we're allies now," Zeus inquired, "This way we can bail you out of shit like this!"

* * *

Yumichika was on the ground fighting as much as he could with what little strength he had to keep the Hollow away from him. Ikkaku was doing the same with the Hollows he was fighting. As they both had refused to use their Bankais with Kenpachi present. Yachiru was hiding in a tight corner as she watch three Hollows scrap and claw at her direction as they could not reach her. Kenpachi was still standing but was badly burned and bleeding profusely. "Is that all you've got," he panted still pointing his sword at the two Hollows who had not a scratch on them.

The two Hollows charged Kenpachi one last time but were abruptly shot in the head and fell to the earth dead. "What the hell," the captain asked and looked around. He then noticed Agents Icarus and Helios standing on the ground. "Oh, you guys are getting fucked up," Icarus called with a laugh. "Hey they were mine," Kenpachi whined. "Ah, shut up," Helios grunted before running over to kill the other Hollows.

The two attacking Ikkaku stood up and began charging Ceros in Helios's direction. Helios aimed his shotgun and fired, gaining a direct hit on the first Hollow causing it's head to explode. He ducked and slid on the ground as the Cero of the second beast fired off. He shot the demon twice, killing it quickly. The Hollow that Yumichika was previously fighting was now charging Helios. The Agent pulled out his pistol and shot it three times in the head.

Meanwhile, Icarus flew over to Yachiru's direction. His usual white rapier materialized in his hand and he planted his feet on the ground. He swung the heavily sword at his three opponents killing all of them with ease. "Alright sector clear," Icarus stated over his earpiece.

* * *

Unohana arrived at her barracks and gasped to see them in ruin. Bodies littered the ground and she noticed Tōshirō, one of her squad members, and Shūhei on the ground. "Captain," the Shinigami called as she continued her healing of Shūhei. Unohana walked over to them, "What happened to him," she asked. "If those Hollows bite you," Tōshirō began darkly without looking at her, "They will Hollowfy you." "Are you able to stop it," the captain asked turning to her subordinate. "No ma'am," she replied truthfully, "I can only halt it." "Fortunately I have an idea," Tōshirō announced, looking over his shoulder.

* * *

Captain Yamamoto was sitting in his office unaware of the chaos around him. After a few peaceful moments Chōjirō exploded into the room unconscious followed by three of the invading devils. Yamamoto immediately stood up and drew his sword. "Who are you," he inquired firmly but received no answer. "As mindless as Vasto Lorde and White eh?" The beasts hissed at him and ran quickly in his direction. Yamamoto was ready for the three but before they could get close enough for him to strike shots were fired off to the right, and the Hollows collapsed to the ground after their masks exploded.

Yamamoto turned around and saw Daedalus climbing in one of the windows with his infamous silenced pistol in hand. "Sorry for the intrusion," he stated, "My name is Agent Daedalus of Recon Team One." "What are the UHC doing here," he asked with a firm expression. "Responding to the distress call," Daedalus informed. "What," Yamamoto asked in confusion, "What is going on out there?" "Take a look for yourself," Daedalus said while gesturing to one of the windows. Yamamoto walked over to it and viewed the Seireitei which was now in ruin and crawling with horned Hollows.

Yamamoto shook his head in disappointment. Daedalus saw this expression, "Don't worry old man, my team is out running clean up, these guys are nothing." He then put his finger to his ear, "Hey Prometheus how's everything going?" "Pretty good my man," a familiar voice replied. "There's a shit ton of them but I think we'll manage." "Daedalus," another voice interrupted, "Azan," the Agent asked in confusion, "Whats up?" "I found the Agent we were suppose to back up." Azan then gave his coordinates and Daedalus agreed to meet him there.

* * *

Daedalus arrived in a courtyard to see Azan, Jūshirō, Shunsui, Nanao, and the other survivors. "Hello," he stated with a nod and walked over to Azan. "Is that our guy," Azan asked and pointed to a figure in the distance. "What... the fuck," Daedalus inquired with a hanging jaw.

In the distance a dark, shady figure stood tall. His armor was a murky green color with a black trim. The armor itself was different then the standard Recon combat suit. It was slim revealing the man's almost skeleton like form. As if he was starved over a long period of time. He had a black hood over his head and wore a mask that slightly resembled the shape of a skull. The man also had small and occasionally flickering green lights along his torso that outlined his ribcage. He had a black compound bow in hand and the arrows had a green glow at the head along with the same glow on the feathers at the end. He wore a pouch on his back that carried a large number of arrows.

"A-Agent _Thanatos_," Daedalus asked in shock. At that moment the group found themselves surrounded by Hollows. Thanatos looked around without interest and abruptly shot one in the head with an arrow. Two more Hollows came up from behind and in turn they were shot as well. Thanatos did not even seem to breathe and remain completely silent as this process unfolded. Thanatos watched as more than twenty Hollows charged him at once. He extended his right arm and a black dust began to disperse from it. The Hollows then began to scratch and claw at their own masks as if they were being swarmed by bees. Eventually the Hollows could not bare the irritation and started slamming their head violently on anything that they could find. "The hell is going on," asked Azan. "Just keep watching," Daedalus replied.

Thanatos looked over to see ten or so more Hollows crawling over a wall. He reached for an arrow but to his disappointment he had non left. "Oh God, this is were it gets bad," Daedalus informed in the distance and covered his eyes.

Agent Thanatos then wrapped the bow around his shoulder and a tall black scythe materialized in his hand. He swung it in the direction of three Hollows that were closing in. A black dust followed the weapon and as it crossed the path of the horned demons they immediately killed over. "Is this guy the fucking Grim Reaper," asked Azan. "Just wait it gets worse," Daedalus stated. Thanatos began to spin his scythe around slowly and the Hollows stopped in their tracks. Strangely enough it would appear that Thanatos was actually intimidating the beasts. A black dust formulated over every corpse on the ground both Shinigami and Hollow. After a short moment in snaked it's way into the dead bodies and they began to rise. "This is freaking nuts," Azan exclaimed from the sidelines.

Thanatos span his scythe around until the corpses were standing tall, and he held his weapon when it was right side up again. He then lowered it to the ground and immediately the corpses attacked the living Hollows. They moved slowly and utilized whatever abilities they had off hand, whether it was picking up a rock or firing a Cero.

Eventually the Hollows were able to overpower the dead that had come to Thanatos's aid. The beasts, Azan, and the remaining Shinigami faced him silently wondering what his next move would be. Without delay Thanatos's scythe vanished and a black smoke gathered in his right hand, materializing a black orb the size of a softball. "Oh I forgot about that," Daedalus announced with a nod. The black orb gave off a strange green energy and Thanatos quickly slammed it into the ground causing it to shatter. As soon as it did thousands of black tendrils shot out of that small section of the ground and consumed every Hollow in the area. These tendrils continued to grow and spread out, each one hunting for a new Hollow to impale. Eventually the entire Seireitei was infested with them and as quickly as they came they had completely disappeared.

"What the _fuck_ was that," asked an awestruck Azan.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six: Johannesburg**_

**Location: South African Countryside, United Sovereignty**

Sebastian led the way through the flat lands although, hills could be seen off in the distance. "What the hell," asked Renji while Rukia looked over to him in curiosity. He gasped at what he was seeing on his phone. "I've lost all contact with the Soul Society," he announced. "That's strange," Chad stated as the group came to a stop and glanced to him.

Rukia then pulled out her phone, "I have too, whats going on?" "I don't know how your communication technology works, "Sebastian admitted, "But the reception in these parts is shit!" "That could be whats wrong," Renji replied. "Its still kind of freaky," Kon announced from Nozomi's shoulder. "How many times does the Soul Society contact you guys?" "They send updates and other tactical chatter throughout the day," Rukia informed. "Yeah but I haven't heard anything in over an hour," Renji added. "Gin," Rukia called gaining the captain's attention. "Yes," Gin asked with his usual smile that always creeped her out. "Have they contacted you?" Gin checked his phone and frowned lightly, "No. They haven't sent me an update since this morning!" "That is weird," Sebastian stated, "But I wouldn't worry, I've heard stories on how powerful the captains are."

Everyone except for Sebastian, then felt a strange Reiatsu. "What is that," asked a trembling Hanatarō. The group looked to the skies and noticed portals were being torn open. Soon out spilled fifty or sixty horned Hollows. "What the hell is going on," asked Ichigo. "Oh no," Kon whined and closed his eyes. "Look at them all," Ririn stated in fearful awe.

"Well, well, well," a devious childlike voice hissed from behind. Everyone turned around to see two familiar horned devils standing a few yards away. "Look what we have here... _White_!"

* * *

**Location: Seireitei, Soul Society**

"Why," Mayuri screamed as he fell to his knees at the catastrophe that use to be his rebuilt lab. "Does Vasto just hate me or something!?" "We fought them off as best as we could sir," Nemu informed flatly, "But they overpowered us quiet easily."

Nemu watched for a moment as her captain continued to rant on what he was going to do to those Hollows when he sees them. "Sir," Nemu pleaded, "Yamamoto desires all of the captains in his office immediately." "Round up my squad and tell them to fix this by the time I get back," Mayuri demanded. "Sir I don't think we can complete such a task in that little interval..." "Just do it," Mayuri exclaimed before storming off.

* * *

**Location: New York, United Sovereignty**

Howard was pleasantly drinking from a plastic cup of water in the break room. His smile soon turned to a horrified expression as he saw Agent Thanatos walking freely down the halls. A lot of the senior Agents and workers who were in the office as well were shocked by this. However, Thanatos did not seem to care about any of them as he silently moved through the halls like a ghost wandering an old house at midday.

* * *

"Hey guys," Azan announced as he entered Daedalus's office which was the usual meeting room for Recon Team One. "I just got off the phone with Simmons; apparently it was Brooks' decision to place Thanatos back in the field." "What the fuck is he thinking," breathed Zeus as he planted his hands on his face. "Whats wrong with the guy," asked Azan. "Agent Thanatos was incarcerated some time ago for conduct on the field," Daedalus replied. "Yeah, a real asshole if you know what I mean," Prometheus added as he took a sip of coffee. "Holy shit," Icarus exclaimed gaining everyone's attention. He then pointed to the wine glass, "I'm already getting drunk," he announced with a thumbs up.

"So what exactly did he do," questioned Azan. "Tell you what," Daedalus began and checked his drawers. "I still have the footage from Operation Bad Water so let me see if I can't find it." "I'm guessing that has something to do with Thanatos," asked Azan. "You got it newbie," Zeus chuckled. Azan glared at him dismissively, "Oh, shut the fuck up Zeus!"

* * *

**Location: South African Countryside, United Sovereignty**

Everyone immediately pulled their weapons; Sebastian did as well but was confused by what was happening. "Yeah, yeah, yeah," Vasto replied with a dismissive wave, "We're not here for a fight." "Is that right," inquired Rukia. "Yeah, and since when do you talk," asked Renji with a death dealing scold.

"Since yesterday," Vasto replied with a tilt of it's head. The beast the leaned over and peered at one of his opponents, "Hey Senna, you don't look so good." Senna gritted her teeth, "I'm fine," she snapped. "Really," Vasto inquired. The beast then eyed the unfamiliar Nozomi.

The green haired Shinigami already had her sword pulled even though she had no idea who Vasto and White were. She gasped to feel a hand lightly grasp her shoulder, "So what's your story," a devious voice whispered in her ear, "You a new member of Ichigo's harem?" Everyone immediately jumped away and surrounded the horned menace.

"Whoa, whoa," Vasto chuckled, "Calm yourselves, if I didn't know any better. I would think you were scared of us!" "What the hell do you want," Ichigo inquired with a scold. "What we want," Vasto asked and gestured for it and White. "All we want is to relay a message." At that moment two horned Hollows stepped out of the crowd and threw both Shūhei and Tōshirō on the ground at Vasto's feet. Tōshirō was still conscious be Shūhei was not, and his Hollowfication was continuing rapidly. "What message," Ulquiorra questioned flatly. Vasto then stomped on Tōshirō's chest and looked down on him. "Tell your Head Captain that Vasto and I will be at Istanbul once it's been cleared out. If they want another round with us then they'd better take it!"

"You sound pretty sure of yourself," Rukia announced. "Yes," Ulquiorra added, "Do you and White really think you will be able to handle all of the Soul Society, and us for a second time?" "Do you mean whats _left_ of the Soul Society," Vasto corrected with pride. "What was that," questioned Gin with a sickly smile. "Oh you guys were cut off from communication weren't you," Vasto asked with fake pity. "That means you have no idea what we did!" "What the hell are you going on about Vasto," asked a fuming Ichigo. "You'll see soon enough _strawberry_," Vasto snickered childishly. "Don't call me that," Ichigo yelled and charged the beast. Vasto yawned and grabbed Ichigo's sword with ease. This shocked Nozomi as she had not yet been able to see how strong Vasto and White actually were.

"Temper, temper," Vasto mocked with a laugh and wag of it's index. The demon then thought of a quick way to get under Ichigo's skin. "So kid," it asked and threw Ichigo to the ground. "Do you miss your mommy," it asked as it tilted it's head, and gestured for White. "Where is she," Ichigo asked in desperation. "Don't let him get to you," Uryū called. "I don't know," Vasto replied and placed it's finger on it's mask in a pondering way. "What do you think White," the demon asked. White simply shrugged it's shoulders in confusion and snorted. "Man, would it kill you to say something?"

White looked around but remained quiet. "Oh come on," Vasto pleaded, "Just say the first thing that comes to mind!" Vasto sat there for a few minutes and watched the horizon. "Anything," Vasto continued. White simply grunted, "Thank you," Vasto replied and returned it's attention to the group of onlookers.

White then let out a loud yawn, "Well it looks like White and I are tired," Vasto announced and pulled out it's sparkling gold Zanpakutō. Nozomi and Sebastian both gasped at the sight of it.

The beast then cut a hole in space and White walked through it. "Wait," Ichigo pleaded, "What the hell are you guys after!? Why are you doing all of this!?" "Hey, hey, hey," Vasto chuckled, "Lot of questions, no time to answer, but you'll soon find out!" The beast then gave a final wave goodbye to the people who hated it so, "See you bitches at Istanbul," the demon stated in laugh before the portal closed behind it and White, while the other Hollows fled back into the Dangai.

"_Well_," Sebastian called after breaking a long period of silence, "Lets get a move on; Johannesburg isn't that far from here." "Hold on," Ichigo replied as Orihime ran over to Tōshirō and Shūhei. "We need to heal them," he informed and Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Leave them," he ordered. "No," Ichigo snapped and at that point Sebastian turned over walked in his direction. "Look here carrot top," Sebastian stated firmly. "I'm not fucking around here, the UHC wants you guys at Istanbul in a week and we haven't even made it to Victoria Falls yet!" "That's not important if our friend is going to turn into one of those freaks," Ichigo informed as he pointed to the mask that was beginning to formulate over Shūhei's face. However, as soon as Orihime placed her orange dome over him the mask immediately retreated. "Don't worry Sebastian," she said with a reassuring nod, "I'm all most done." "Alright well hurry the fuck up," the mercenary said with a sigh and walked off.

"What happened Captain Hitsugaya," asked Rukia.

"Well," Tōshirō began as he stood up, "We couldn't get a hold of anyone from our squads. There were large explosions at the gates, and before anyone knew what was going on, we were surrounded from all sides." He then looked to his fallen comrade, "Shūhei was bit by one of the Hollows and I was informed that when they bite someone they can Hollowfy them." "Interesting," Gin announced while tapping his chin, "The Hollowfication ability that White had must have evolved." Ichigo sighed and sat on the ground with hopeless expression, "How many are there," he asked. "I do not know," Tōshirō replied, "When the invasion started their must have been thousands of them. Which means White had covertly been infecting Souls since..." Tōshirō thought for a moment on how long White had been around. "Since God knows how long," he concluded. "And for all I know the Seireitei is still under assault."

"Are they as powerful as Vasto and White," Ririn inquired in fear. "No," Tōshirō replied, "Or at least I don't think so, but they are still not to be underestimated."

At that moment a Hell Butterfly came out of seemingly nowhere and hovered over Tōshirō. "So the invasion was stopped," he asked in shock and everyone looked at him curiously. "Apparently Recon Agents came in to assist us and we were able to irradiate the Hollows." "Which team was it," Senna inquired, "It doesn't say," Tōshirō informed.

"Well I must leave," the captain announced as he stood up to see Shūhei was now healed and waking up. "How are you feeling," Tōshirō asked as Shūhei stood up. "Fine, where are we," he asked while rubbing his head. "We are in the United Sovereignty," Tōshirō informed, "But I'm needed by the Head Captain for a meeting so come along." Tōshirō then opened a Senkaimon, "Good luck you all," the captain stated, "And thanks for assisting us." "No Problem," Ichigo replied with a nod.

* * *

**Location: Seireitei, Soul Society**

"I'm sorry," Yamamoto began as all of the captains, except Tōshirō, were lined up regardless of their rough condition. Kisuka and Isshin had also arrived at the Seireitei and were standing towards the back. "But this is the most dire situation the Soul Society has ever seen!" He let out a long sighed before continuing. "And despite my vigorous protests the Central Forty Six has ordered and immediate surrender. We can only hope Vasto and his army will be merciful." "But what about the UHC," Ukitake asked in desperation. "We are not to go as low as to allow someone else to fight our battles," Yamamoto informed grimly.

"I think what captain Jūshirō means to say," Byakuya interjected. "Is that this is a game of Axis and Allies. If we pull out of this war now not only will this be the first time in history that the Soul Society has admitted defeat. But the UHC will have to fight two fronts. One of those fronts being _our_ responsibility in the first place." "I know how you must feel," Yamamoto began but was cut off as Byakuya abruptly headed out the door. "You obviously do not," he replied coldly. "My pride will not allow me to roll over while humanity ends up fighting alone. And UHC or not, at the end of the day they still fall under our protection."

"Everyone," a voice exclaimed as Tōshirō burst through the doors. "Captain Hitsugaya," Yamamoto announced in surprise, "So you are alive." "Do you really think I would die so easily," he replied in a pant. "I was just in the United Sovereignty having one of our lieutenant healed. While I was there I came into contact with Vasto Lorde." "I'm guessing Kurosaki and his friends were with you," Yamamoto asked. "Yes sir," Tōshirō nodded. "We were captured by him in the Dangai and brought to Ichigo, although that was our destination. Anyway, he indeed has a conscience and spoke to us." Most of the captains gasped at this. "He said he will be at Istanbul once the battle to reclaim it is over. And he has invited the Soul Society to face him and White!"

"I see," Yamamoto began, "Well if that is the case I will revive my argument to keep us in the war." He then looked over to Byakuya. "Captain Kuchiki, please bare with us a little longer." Byakuya nodded, "I will, but I cannot surrender."

* * *

**Location: Vasto Lorde and White's Inner World**

A woman with shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes was walking through the desolate desert as an immense sandstorm blew madly all around her.

"_Hey you_," a strange voice called in the distance. The woman turned around and noticed a few rocks jutting out of the sand producing a small shelter. She quickly ran in to evade the eroding sand.

A dark figure sat in the shadows with strange golden eyes. "So you must be Masaki right," the voice asked in a sadistic giggle. "Yes," the woman replied, "And who are you?" The pale faced man smirked, "My name is Hichigo." "Hichigo you say," Masaki inquired with a lifted eyebrow. "That's right," Hichigo laughed. "God you look just like you do in that big ass picture Isshin has of you in the living room." Masaki immediately gasped with a hasty expression on her face, "You know my husband!? Who are you?" "I just told you," he said with a grin, "I'm Hichigo, and I'm also Ichigo's true instinct." Masaki new what the imp was getting at and gave a nervous look to him.

"So how did you get here," Masaki inquired. "Vasto slit my damn throat," Hichigo replied. Masaki lifted a confused eyebrow, "Vasto," she asked but Hichigo simply shook his head. "Look, _if_ Ichigo frees you," Hichigo began as he stood up and headed outside into the storm. "Tell him I said, hi."

"What do you mean? Is there really a way to leave," Masaki asked desperately. Hichigo simply laughed at her, "For you? Yes. For me? No!"

* * *

**Location: Johannesburg Outskirts, United Sovereignty**

The group had hitched a ride with a large armored division in pursuit of Johannesburg which now loomed over the horizon.

"No, keep away from me," Senna exclaimed as she ran around on the back of a tank frantically. "Just get it over with Senna," Ichigo pleaded with a needle in hand. Senna kept dodging Ichigo until she felt very cold and dizzy before abruptly falling to a sitting position. She closed her eyes tightly as Ichigo grabbed her arm and carefully injected her with the antibiotic. "I hate mosquitoes," she pouted.

Ichigo sighed with relief and sat down next to her. "_Ichigo_," Uryū called from behind as he, Orihime, and Ulquiorra rode on a tank to the right of theirs. Ichigo turned back, "Whats up!?" "Are we going to assist in the fight or just cut right through," Uryū inquired in an attempt to shout over the roaring engines of a mobilizing war machine. "Cut clean through, only fight if you have to," Ichigo called back. He then turned back to Nozomi who was the other person on the tank with him. "Wait, wasn't there something you had to do while we're here. "Yes," Nozomi replied while looking to the skyline. "What is it you need here," Ichigo questioned further. "It's my problem not yours," she snapped with a scold.

"Whats your problem anyway," Senna asked with an equally irritated scold. Nozomi glanced to them as if she were about to reply, but held her tongue as usual and looked away.

* * *

**Location: New York, United Sovereignty**

"So you released Thanatos," Prometheus asked in shock as he, Zeus, and Helios all stood in Brooks's office. "Yes I did," Brooks replied with a nod. "Now, I know he has caused some trouble for us in the past but that is all behind us now." "You know what he's looking for," Helios informed darkly. "Tell me Helios, how will Thanatos find Masaki if she is dead?" Helios shook his head, "He'll find a way."

"Oh hey," Zeus announced, "So that's why Ichigo sounded so familiar! Do you think the two are related?" "Oh yeah," Prometheus stated, "I didn't even think of that!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in Central Park the man who stole Azan's phone was now cautiously walking down a path next to a row of shrubs. "Damn, looks like that guy finally gave up," the man exclaimed to himself. "There you are," a voice exclaimed from the side. Immediately, Azan jumped out of the bushes and tackled the unsuspecting man to the ground. "Now you're dead, fucker!"

* * *

**Location: Johannesburg, United Sovereignty**

The city of Johannesburg was already under heavy assault, by the time group had arrived. Planes were busy exchanging missiles along the skyline. Fire Teams were leading the charge to liberate the city by burning everything in sight. Conscripts moved in after killing off any Blank troops while the state soldiers would stay behind and hold off their own perimeter. However, the UHC was losing considerable ground as the Blanks were very well dug in to the city's infrastructure.

Ichigo and his friends were able to make it downtown quickly with the assistance of the armored division.

"Alright," Sebastian began over the sounds of explosions and gunfire that could be heard all around. "What was it you needed to do," he asked while looking to Nozomi. "I need to get something while I'm here," she replied. Sebastian sighed as this would probably be the most straightforward answer he would get. "Okay, well I need to find one of my friends so go do whatever it is you need, and meet back here no later than half an hour." He then gestured for Senna to follow. Nozomi nodded and walked off.

The green haired girl continued her stroll through the war zone until she felt something soft land on her shoulder. "What do you want," she asked with annoyance. "Oh come on," Kon exclaimed, "I'm here to make sure you don't get hurt." "I don't think that's likely," Nozomi replied, "But whatever."

The two continued on until finding a smaller office building that was being defended by a large amount of heavily armed Coalition soldiers. "Uh, Nozomi," Kon asked nervously. "Are you sure we are suppose to be here?" "Just shut up and let me do the talking," she murmured as a soldier blocked her path to the front doors. "Ma'am, this location is off limits to civilians _and_ Shinigami." "That's good," Nozomi replied. "Because I'm not a civilian or a Shinigami." "Oh yeah," the soldier inquired, "Then what are you,_ a Blank_?" At that moment a few other soldiers looked her way with suspicious.

"No," Nozomi informed, "I'm here to get a few things. My name is Nozomi Kujō and someone is in there expecting me." "Now I think you're trying to take me for a fool," the soldier retorted with an aggressive tilt of his head. "Hey man," another soldier called as he walked over to his comrade. "Is this woman causing some trouble?" "Oh yeah," the other man replied. "Look I just need to get in there for a minute and I'll be out," Nozomi informed. "Again," the first troop snapped. "I'm not letting anyone in here!" "Look here," the second soldier interjected, "Its obviously you'll never walk through these doors so you might as well just skedaddle." "Hey," Kon exclaimed which for some strange reason did not startle the troops. "Don't you talk that way to my," his voice was cut off as the sound of a high powered sniper rifle rang out. Nozomi gasped to see Kon be shot off of her shoulder and land on the ground with a large hole in his stuffed forehead. "Kon," she asked with intimidation.

"Hey that hurt like hell," Kon exclaimed as he shot up from the ground. Nozomi's expressions returned to normal as she rolled her eyes in relief. "Mod Souls eh," the second troop announced with a chuckle. Nozomi lifted an eyebrow wondering how he knew that term. "Well, you're not allowed in here either, and if you don't get the fuck out right now, I'll call in a Fire Team!"

Nozomi stormed off to the street with Kon in arms. "Come on Nozomi," Kon pleaded, "Lets just go find Ichigo and get out of here. The last thing we need is trouble with the UHC!" Nozomi gave Kon a strangely worried expression, "I have to find a way in there." "Why," Kon inquired with curiosity. "You'll see," Nozomi replied as she knew it would not be a good idea to send Kon back to the group while the Blanks littered the area. "Just be more careful," she informed. Kon shrugged as he noticed Nozomi was acting rather unusual. "Okay I'll keep quiet," he reassured. "Alright lets try to find another way in," she stated and looked around frantically. "How about an air vent," Kon inquired as he had much experience for the number of times he has had to sneak out of the Kurosaki house. "Where would we find one?" Kon then pointed for a back alley, "If we cant find one of those there is always a fire escape!"

* * *

Sebastian, Ichigo, and Senna were walking down a desolated street until Sebastian stopped and knocked on the door to a house.

An man of average height with gray hair answered the door. "Sebastian," he stated with excitement. "I haven't seen you in forever, please come in!" Sebastian returned the friendly smile, "I am truly sorry but we do not have the time for a visit. I'm doing a job for the Coalition and Senna here who is part of that job came down with malaria." "Oh no," the man replied and gave Senna a kindly nod. "I think I have just what you guys need," he stated and went back into his home. Sebastian and the others entered and stood at the doorway. "I'm surprised you're still here with everything going on," Sebastian announced. "Well," the man chuckled from another room as he dug through drawers, "Someone has to tend to the wounded!"

* * *

Nozomi and Kon were able to gain entry into the building via the fire escape. The hallways and labs were surprisingly empty, even the guards were gone. Most of them patrolling the exterior of the complex.

Nozomi leaned against a wall and peered down on of the corridors, "_Okay_," she whispered, "It's in here!" Kon nodded an remained quiet as Nozomi ducked into the next room. They looked around to see the room seemed to be a standard storage unit. However, Nozomi cautiously crept over to a desk at the far side of the room. She opened on of the drawers and sighed to see nothing was in it. She opened up the the one below the first drawer and her eyes lightened up. She pulled out a test tube and looked inside to see a very small brownish-purple orb towards the bottom. She shook the test tube upside down until the object fell to her palm. "What is that," Kon inquired.

"When the UHC revived me," Nozomi began and as she gazed to the orb. "They kept me under surveillance here." "Wait, wait," Kon pleaded, "You said the _UHC_ revived you!?" "Yes," Nozomi nodded, "I'm not sure why but I was told if I did not fuse this with my Mod Soul capsule then it would eventually dissolve." "Then hurry up and take it," Kon exclaimed while grabbed on to her collar and yanking it around. Nozomi swiped him away.

"And what were you doing passed out on the road if you were suppose to be here," Kon inquired further. "Well I escaped this place to look for you guys," she replied. "But when I realized I was in Africa I gave up and decided to come back." "Why didn't they just infuse you with that thing," asked Kon, pointing to the orb. "It wasn't finished by the time I ran away," she replied. "Look," Nozomi stated after a long pause. "I'm going to eject my capsule. All you have to do is force it and this thing together." Kon nodded and readied to catch Nozomi's capsule. However, she stopped to scold him, "Don't do anything perverted!" "I wont," Kon replied with a shake of his head.

Kon caught the green pill as it shot into the air. He examined it for a moment to see it had already eroded lightly. Kon then took the purple orb and mashed them together as instructed. It took a considerable amount of force as Kon struggled with the friction that was being produced. Eventually they fused revealing the orb was now covering the capsule like a shield. Kon flicked it back into the now lifeless body and Nozomi shot up frantically. "Did you do it," she asked and Kon gave a cocky thumbs up. Without a second thought Nozomi grabbed him quickly and darted out of the room. "We have to catch up to Sebastian," she announced. "Hey slow down we need to be quiet," Kon informed.

The green haired girl turned down a corner and before she could react the stock of a Coalition assault rifle hit her in the face, knocking her out cold.

* * *

When Nozomi came to she looked around to see she was in a prison cell with Kon playing dead next to her. She glanced over as she could visibly see the front desk. Nozomi was surprised to see Sebastian standing at the front desk speaking with the guard. "How did they find out I'm here," she asked herself.

"I'm looking for a girl with green hair," Sebastian informed. "Never heard of her," the guard sitting at the desk replied while reading a magazine. "Alright," Sebastian stated firmly with an irritable bite of his lip. "Are you familiar with my boss? His name is Hector Dantrou!" "Oh, that green haired girl," the soldier said with an intimidated nod. He then immediately stood up and walked over to Nozomi's cell. "Our mistake ma'am," he stated as he unlocked the cage door. Nozomi grabbed Kon and quickly walked over to Sebastian.

"Are we ready to go," he asked with a lifted eyebrow. Nozomi nodded quietly, "How did you know I would be here," she asked. "I've got eyes and ears," the mercenary informed. "Now go on ahead, your friends are outside," he continued and Nozomi did as told.


	8. Bleach Jeopardy!

_Note: Inspired by the SNL skit, 'Celebrity Jeopardy.'_

* * *

_**Bleach Jeopardy!**_

**Location: New York, United Sovereignty**

"Welcome back Beach Jeopardy, I'm your host Agent Daedalus," he stated from behind a podium. "And here with me today is Kon," he said pointing to the Mod Soul standing on a podium to his left. "Who is at a negative ninety thousand and four hundred dollars." "I'm so gonna win," Kon exclaimed with excitement. Daedalus sighed in frustration, "That would be impossible. Next we have Senna who's at a negative sixty seven thousand dollars." Senna simply twirled from behind her podium. "I should shoot her while there is still time," Daedalus murmured to himself, "And last we have Hichigo who's at a negative eighty thousand dollars."

"Holy shit I'm awesome," Hichigo exclaimed with a sadistic smile.

"_Ah-hem_," Daedalus stated loudly to regain attention. He then pointed to the wall behind himself. "The categories are, words that are spelled with the letters _Y-O-U_. Name a number between one and _two_! Aerodynamics." Daedalus paused for a moment in confusion, "I have no idea why that topic is up there. The letter that comes after A. Audio," Daedalus then looked down to his card, "Keep in mind that every answer under that category is audio! Next we have things that glow, and finally name that McDonald's logo!"

"Okay," Daedalus sighed, "Senna you are surprisingly in the lead so you can choose the next category." "Hmm," Senna stated with a pondering smile, "I'll take audio for six hundred." "Please keep in mind that the answer is always audio," Daedalus replied, he then turned to the board. "This is what you listen too and it starts with an A." Senna immediately buzzed in, "What is an I-pod?" Daedalus let out a miserable sigh, "For the love of God it starts with an A." "But I-pod does start with an A because it's made by _Apple_!"

"Just shut up," Daedalus murmured under his breath. At that moment Hichigo buzzed in, "I was listening to your mother all night long," he stated with a sickly giggle. "No, _audio_ is the answer! Moving on," Daedalus stated, "Kon pick a category." "I'll take McDonald's logos for two hundred." "Lets see how you screw this one up," Daedalus sighed and held up a picture resembling an M. After a few moments Senna buzzed in, "What is... KFC?" "No," Daedalus barked. At that second Kon buzzed in bud did not say anything. "Yes Kon," Daedalus asked. "What," Kon questioned in confusion. "You rang in," Daedalus informed with irritation however, Kon shook his head.

"Ugh, Hichigo it's your pick." "I'll take Aerosmith for four hundred," Hichigo replied. Daedalus looked to the board in confusion and back to Hichigo. "That's aerodynamic," Daedalus complained. "This is the reason modern jets are granted such high altitudes without significant turbulence," Daedalus continued. Hichigo immediately pressed his buzzer, "What is, Stephen Tyler?" Daedalus slammed his palm to his forehead. "For the last time it's not Aerosmith!" Kon then buzzed in but Daedalus waved him away dismissively, "Okay lets just move on to Final Jeopardy."

"The question is," Daedalus began as he pulled out a card, "You know what? Fuck it," he stated and tore the paper into small pieces. "Just write the letter C. It doesn't matter what it looks like just write the letter_C_!"

Daedalus gave the group a few minutes to finish their writing and the timer went off. He then stepped over to Kon's podium. "Lets see what you've written," he stated with a hopeless tone. "And Kon you have written... B." "Of course," Kon exclaimed cheerfully. "And you wagered," Daedalus continued while looking and Kon's paper. "_C_," Daedalus concluded with a shake of his head. "What do I win," asked Kon. "Disappointment," Daedalus replied and stepped towards Senna's podium.

"Oh, God and how did you screw this up Senna," asked Daedalus whilst looking to her paper. "Holy shit you wrote C," Daedalus exclaimed and looked over to the proud Senna. "Are we recording this," he asked. "Don't forget my wager," Senna announced. "Well lets see," Daedalus replied. He moved the paper that blocked the second part of her answer relieving the other half of the C to be an O. "So your answer is O," Daedalus inquired in a shocked and upset manner. "Sure," Senna nodded. "If there was ever a time in my life that I were to punch a female," Daedalus muttered while walking over to Hichigo.

"Okay Hichigo lets just see what you wrote." Daedalus looked to Hichigo's paper to see the phrase, 'Your mother is a.' Hichigo laughed maniacally but stopped Daedalus as he was about to walk off. "Don't you want to see what I wagered?" "No," Daedalus answered truthfully, "But I'll look anyway." Daedalus removed the blocking paper away from the rest of Hichigo's answer. He then scolded the Hollow as he laughed uncontrollably, "There's a C in the answer," Hichigo informed deviously. "I'm afraid that doesn't count," Daedalus replied and turned away. "Well that marks the end of our show, I'm going home to OD on aspirin." With that said Daedalus walked off.


	9. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven: Bad Water**_

**Location: Unified Consciousness of the Horned Hollows**

"Hichigo wait," Masaki pleaded as she chased the psychotic imp up a dune, through the furious sandstorm. "God, bitch you don't give up," Hichigo exclaimed as he stopped and turned to face her. "At least I know where Ichigo gets it from," he continued while scratching his white hair which at this point was filled with sand.

Masaki was able to catch up to the white demon and let out an exhausted sigh. "Now what," she breathed. "Now we see whats ahead of us," Hichigo began but quickly cut himself off as his jaw dropped. "Whats wrong," Masaki inquired as she stepped up to see what was so shocking. "Holy shit," Hichigo murmured and Masaki gasped in horror to see thousands of horned Hollows covering the horizon as their formation stretched for miles and miles. "How can there be this many of them," Masaki inquired, "_You like_," a devious voice asked from behind.

The two flipped around quickly to see Vasto and White standing behind them. "Huh, oh so you do talk," Hichigo stated with a lifted eyebrow. "Yeah, whatever," Vasto replied without interest, he then took out his sword and cut a hole into space. "Well I think we'd love to stay and chat but we have a meeting to attend," Vasto continued. "Wait," Hichigo snapped, "Sorry gotta go," Vasto called back mockingly before the two left completely.

"_Dammit_," Hichigo exclaimed with a sigh.

* * *

**Location: Seireitei, Soul Society**

The Head Captain now stood on the stage in the Central Forty Six room. Everyone else surrounded him in their seats above. "Yamamoto," a voice called out. "Just yesterday the Soul Society was not only invaded, but nearly eradicated! Most of the inhabitants if not all that lived outside of the Seireitei walls were Hollowfied. How do you expect us to formulate an effective retaliation?"

"If you think Vasto Lorde and White will show us mercy you are sadly mistaken," Yamamoto informed. "_Why_," a voice asked from behind, "White could have come in after everyone was weak from the fight with Vasto and kill us all. They seem pretty understandable to me."

"Yes," Yamamoto began, "Then how do you explain the recent invasion that could have sent us to extinction?" "What is your plan," another inquired. Yamamoto nodded thankfully, "Vasto has challenged the entire Soul Society to face him and White at Istanbul. I believe the other captains and I can put them down once and for all. It is also fair to point out that if we withdraw now the UHC will have to fight the Blanks _and_ the horned ones."

Yamamoto's audience grew quiet as people began to whisper to one another. "Very well," someone finally spoke out, "But you will need to inform Greenman that his war is about to see yet another front!" "I will meet with him as soon as possible," Yamamoto replied in relief.

* * *

**Location: New York, United Sovereignty**

"Okay I found it," Daedalus announced as he and Howard entered the break room. "So whats this Thanatos guy all about," asked Azan. Icarus threw a piece of popcorn at his head from behind. "Just watch the tape ya douche." "I'll come back there and kick me some Italian ass," Azan exclaimed. "Guys calm down," Howard pleaded as he took his seat next to Zeus.

"Hey how do where do you put this thing in at," Daedalus asked curiously as he held a rather small disc that would not fit in the average sized tray. "Bottom tray," Prometheus replied while opening a soda.

Daedalus opened the tray and placed the disc in and closed it before pressing play. The Agent then rushed out of the way and flipped the lights off on his way to find a seat.

* * *

**Location: Atlantic Ocean**_(Before UHC Takeover)_

A lonely submarine drifted in the dark seas. A smaller sub soon moved in position out of the darkness.

"Okay listen up," a man stated while standing at the front of a small tube like room. Agents Daedalus and Helios sat on the right, while Agents Icarus, Prometheus, and Zeus sat on the left. "The sub we are about to investigate has gone dark. All we know is Agent Thanatos has defected in someway!" "Uh, how do we know this," Zeus asked with a slightly raised hand. The man in front sighed and pressed a button on the tape recorder he had in hand.

"We are requesting reinforcements on the USS Unity," a static filled voice exclaimed. "This is an emergency; Agent Thanatos started to kill anyone he saw! Then the bodies started walking," the voice cried before the tape ended.

"Damn," Zeus stated with a light chuckle. "Had I known I would have starred in the next bad horror flick," Icarus announced with a roll of his eyes. "I would have gotten drunk before we left!"

"Excuse me," Daedalus asked, "But this seems like the perfect mission for Poseidon." "Agent Poseidon is on leave otherwise I think she would love to help out." At that moment everyone felt a hard jolt. "_And_ we've boarded," the man informed with a finger in the air. "Alright guys go on in, I'll be here if you need info." "No problem, I'm assuming we are here to kill Thanatos," Helios asked as everyone stood up. "No try to capture him alive," the man replied, "Those orders are straight from Brooks!" "No problem," Zeus exclaimed, "Lets go!" "I am in no hurry to get the shit scared out of me," Icarus whined. Daedalus then led the way out of the room as the door was opened for them.

The Agents then stepped out into a circular hallway. Daedalus took a glance down the right and to the left before pulling his beloved silenced pistol. "Okay Prometheus you're with me," Daedalus informed. "You got it boss," Prometheus replied with a quiet nod. Daedalus then looked to Helios and Zeus, "You two stick together and go that way," he ordered while pointing to the left. "Okie dokie," Zeus stated with a cheerful salute while Helios grunted and shrugged his shoulders indifferently. "Hey what the fuck about me," Icarus pleaded in a hushed voice. "You can handle yourself right Icarus," Daedalus asked. "Dude this place is freaking creepy," Icarus exclaimed while gritting his teeth from underneath his helmet. "Oh but you're a Recon Agent," Prometheus informed mockingly, "And nothing scares us!"

"Yeah I'm not scared of shit," Icarus replied with pride while crossing his arms and holding his chin up high. "So whats the plan," asked Zeus. "Tell you what," Prometheus responded and elbowed Daedalus. "Why don't you and I go check out the barracks?" "Sounds good," Daedalus said, "Zeus and Helios do you guys wanna search the medical bay?" "Yeah that's cool," Helios replied with a nod. "Which means Icarus you get storage," Prometheus announced. "Fuck," Icarus replied, "Well at least you didn't get medical bay," Zeus retorted with a horrified shrug. "Wonder what we're gonna find in there," he continued with a loud sigh.

"Wait what about the brig," asked Prometheus, turning to Daedalus. "Well meet up there if we haven't found Thanatos by then," said the Agent. "Alright enough chit chat," Helios interjected, "Lets get this over with so I can go deal with a few weeks worth of nightmares," he continued. "Okay guys I want you to check in at ten minute intervals," Daedalus announced. "Deal," everyone stated with a nod. They gave each other a group high five before breaking off into the chosen formations.

* * *

Prometheus and Daedalus were on their way to the barracks. They slowly traveled on their heels down a tube-like hallway. It was dark and occasionally the lights would flicker above. "So do you think the guy on the radio was telling the truth," asked Prometheus. He and Daedalus then stopped as Daedalus slowly leaned down a corner to check and see if the coast was clear. No one was around so the two continued forward. "What were you saying," Daedalus asked as they cautiously stalked the halls. "The guy on that transmission," Prometheus replied, "Do you think he was telling the truth about... _walking corpses_?" "Yeah," Daedalus reassured with a horrified nod. "Lets just say Agent Thanatos was given his name for a reason!"

The two continued their patrol in silence.

They turned a sharp corner and crouched down to see a figure walking far down the end of their current hallway. They held their breath and soon the figure wobbled down another hall. "The fuck was that," Prometheus asked in whisper with a jaw dropped expression. "Come on," Daedalus replied shrugging the horrific scene out of his head. "Through here," he continued and checked his pistol before walking over to a metal door on the left side of the hall. Prometheus took his position on the other side of the door. Daedalus then slowly reached for the wheel and turned it quietly.

He then pushed the door open and Prometheus rushed in. The barracks was very dark and lined with bunk beds on either side. They noticed a man facing the other way at the far end of the room Daedalus bolted in and shot him in the head before Prometheus could even process what was happening. "You want to destroy the nervous system," Daedalus informed, "So aim for the head."

"Damn zombies," Prometheus muttered under his breath. "Go and check out the other end of the barracks, I'll keep watch out here," Daedalus requested and pointed for a metal door at the other end of the room. "You got it," Prometheus whispered with a small salute. He then stepped cautiously over to the door. He turned the wheel slowly and opened it. No one was in the dark room. Prometheus scratched his head for a moment then turned around. "Nobody's home," he called in a hushed voice. "Alright lets check out the brig," Daedalus replied with a nod.

* * *

Icarus was walking very carefully down a dark hallway. He then noticed a circular window to his left and leaned over to it. He watched as four or so corpses drifting in the abyss outside. "What the fuck," he asked himself in curiosity. "Why are there bodies on the outside?" He shrugged this eery and morbid sight off and refocused his mind on the mission, '_find Thanatos_'.

He cautiously steppes away from the window and looks first behind him and then back to the path he was taking to make sure he was alone.

Icarus arrived at a dead end however, he noticed a sign that read:

"_Medical Decks Level 3, Mess Hall Level 2, Storage Level 1,"_

The letters were then followed by a blue arrow pointing to the right. Icarus looked over in that direction and noticed a door leading to the mess hall. He opened it and noticed at least twelve shadows moving around silently in the darkness. "I really don't want to know what those are," he muttered to himself as he could not see clearly due to the lights being completely out in his area. He shrugged and moved on. He noticed the light in the kitchen was on so he moved through it.

As he slowly shifted his way across to the exit in a crouching position a pot fell from one of the shelves and onto the ground, causing Icarus to jump. He growled lowly in shock while holding his heart as if to keep it inside his chest. "Yeah, well fuck you too God," he whispered to the ceiling before continuing on.

Eventually Icarus made it out of the cafeteria and into another hallway. "Hey guys," Zeus's voice exclaimed over the radio with glee. The loud and unexpected voice nearly caused Icarus to faint. "Just checking in bros, this place is _freaky_!" "Shut the hell up or I'm gonna beat your ass," Icarus growled in the radio. "Oh, hey man," Zeus replied cheerfully. "Any signs of Thanatos," Daedalus's voice asked. "No," everyone responded before going about their business.

Icarus continued his walk and came upon a dark stairwell. "What did that sign say again," he asked himself with his index to his lips. "Must be below," he told himself and went downwards.

The Agent stepped down and found the storage level. It was relatively open and well lit. Although to Icarus's horror a dead man was standing a few yards away and facing a wall. "Excuse me," Icarus asked slowly. After he said this the man immediately slammed his head against the wall, killing himself instantly. "Holy shit," the Agent breathed and stepped back. At that point another wobbling person lunged in a slur for Icarus. "Jesus," he screamed before shooting the man in the head, sending him to the ground in a pool of blood. Icarus as now painting heavily, "Storage room clear," he announced over the radio. "No Thanatos here," he continued. "Okay," Daedalus replied, "Why don't you go assist Helios and Zeus at the medical bay?" "Because going to a place like that in a time like this is freaking nuts," Icarus replied truthfully. "_Chicken_," Zeus interrupted with mocking bird noises. "Shut up man," Icarus snapped. "Well it's either that or you can stay in storage all day," Daedalus replied.

Icarus stood there for a moment quietly and the lights abruptly flickered out. "Well that solves my dilemma," he announced with a finger in the air and headed for the stairs.

* * *

Helios and Zeus were walking down a hallway casually as they had yet to see a single soul. "We are so freaking lost," Zeus announced. "Yeah dude," Helios replied from behind. At that moment several pipes fell from the ceiling. "_Fuck_," they both exclaimed as they jumped away. "Problems," Daedalus asked as he could hear them over the radio. "Yeah, Helios and I have been separated," Zeus replied. "I cant get through this crap," Helios whined while trying to squirm his way through the metal pipes. "Okay," Daedalus began with a sigh, "Zeus go ahead and meet Icarus at the medical bay. Helios, why don't you just go back to the ship?" "Aw, I never get to have any fun," Helios complain while throwing his hands in the air, and turning to the other direction. "You wouldn't have been much use underwater anyway," Zeus stated with a shrug of his shoulders. "Whatever," Helios sighed, "At least now I can go and take a nap while you bitches do the work!"

Zeus chuckled to himself and walked along.

He soon found a staircase but a devious grin came on his face as he saw an unsuspecting Icarus climbing up them. He quickly hid back behind the door frame and became as still as possible. He heard footsteps eventually make it to his level. He then abruptly jumped out and lunged at Icarus, "Oh my God you're gay," he exclaimed causing Icarus to let out a shout. Zeus fell into a sitting position as he laughed hysterically.

"You bitch," Icarus exclaimed, "You absolute bastard!" "Oh, stop being such a little chicken," Zeus stated as he stood up and began for the stairs. "Lets just get this over with." Icarus sighed as he watched Zeus carry on ahead. "I hope you get shot," he barked quietly. "Hey that's not nice," Zeus replied.

The two eventually made it to level three. It was rather dark and the floor was lined with several body bags. The walls were bloody and the entire floor was dead silent.

"_Freaky_," Zeus said slowly as they took in the morbid view. Icarus took a step inside and heard the broken glass and other debris producing the smallest yet most unsettling sounds under his metal boot. At that moment one of the white body bags abruptly sat up. "What the fuck," Zeus asked while backing to the wall. "Holy shit," Icarus cried and shot the bag multiple times, it then promptly fell back to the ground. "I need to find a bathroom," Zeus breathed in relief. "There's nothing here," Icarus announced over the radio in defeat, "Only bodies!" "That's fine," Daedalus's voice replied. "What," Icarus asked as all of the Agents listened from their positions in confusion. "I said that's fine," Daedalus repeated, "We've found him!"

* * *

Daedalus took his index from his helmet and stared at a shady figure in the dark that closely resembled the Reaper himself. "So what is all of this," Prometheus asked as he looked around the desolate room of what use to be an active navigation center. Thanatos remained quiet, not even a visible or audible breath had taken place.

"You gonna say something," Daedalus asked, "Or are you just gonna stand there all day?" "I have nothing to say to you Agent Daedalus," a deep and almost digitally filtered voice replied calmly and without emotion. "That's kind of cold Thanatos; still talking through your power module I see." "Is that any concern of yours," Thanatos asked while he slightly turned to look over his bony shoulder. "Not really," Daedalus replied with a smirk. "So are you ready to turn yourself in or what?" "And why did you do all of this," Prometheus asked. "_Oh_," Thanatos began, "You mean you don't like my work of art?" "This is sick and you know it," Daedalus retorted in disgust. "And as for you Agent Daedalus," Thanatos stated in pride, "I don't think you will be capturing me today." "Oh yeah," Daedalus asked while confidently crossing his arms. "Because you won't be able to catch me," Thanatos informed. At that moment every halfway illuminating light in the room went out and Thanatos bolted for a nearby door.

"Shit follow me," Daedalus called and immediately bolted after him. Thanatos turned a sharp corner and his pursuers followed. The Agents were soon led to a flooding room where Thanatos stood near a weakened wall with a deflated life raft. "So long you two," Thanatos said flatly before kicking a hole in the wall. Water quickly rushed in and Thanatos forced his way out of the violent current. "We'll meet again," Daedalus reassured himself. "Come on," Prometheus pleaded from behind while yanking his partner, "The place is gonna flood lets get out of here!"

* * *

**Location: Vienna, United Sovereignty**_(Present Day)_

Chancellor Brian Greenman was sitting in his office quietly when Garner poked his head in. "Sir, Head Captain Yamamoto is here to see you." "I've been expecting him since this morning," Brian assured and signaled for one of the members of the Royal Ballistics to leave. The large soldier nodded and left the room. "Go ahead and send our friend in," Greenman continued. Garner nodded and opened the door wider, allowing the old man to enter.

"Can I get you anything," Garner asked, "No, but thank you kindly," Yamamoto replied. The door then shut behind him and the Shinigami proceeded to a chair in front of Greenman's desk. "What can I do for you Head Captain?"

"Well as you know the Seireitei was recently invaded." "Yes, I heard about this tragic incident," Brian replied while placing his hands together and resting his chin on them. "We have confirmed that Vasto Lorde and White are responsible for this army's sudden appearance. As you may or may not know a Hollowfication virus was created by one of my defected captains long ago. It seems to have evolved in this new breed of Hollow." "Where do we fit in to all of this," Greenman inquired in confusion. "Well," Yamamoto replied, "We have reason to believe that the horned ones will find their way into your war with the Blanks. Vasto has personally challenged I and the Soul Society at Istanbul. I am here to offer a _real_ truce with the UHC. I am here on behalf of the entire Soul Society to finally become true allies with the Coalition."

Greenman then stood up and held his hand out in cooperation, "Very well," he stated as Yamamoto stood up as well and shook his hand. "I'm guessing this also means you want a role in the war," Greenman asked. "Yes that would be most appreciated," Yamamoto replied with a bow. "Alright," Brian stated and gave a nod, "Welcome to our little Coalition!"

* * *

**Location: Phoenix, United Sovereignty**_(Blank Territory)_

A middle aged man with a small white beard, blue eyes, and gray hair was sitting at his desk. A knock then came at the door. "Come in," he announced. At that moment a Blank soldier opened the door allowing both Vasto Lorde and White to enter the room. "Nice place," Vasto stated with a giggle. "I'm guessing you're Doctor Carter?" "That is correct," the man replied with a nod and gestured for them to take a seat. White sat down in a chair while Vasto leaned against the wall.

"So the owner of Obsidian Labs and creator of the Blank army," Vasto stated with a tilt of it's demonic head. "Yes," Carter informed. "And you must be the two legendary Hollows I have been hearing so much about." "That's right," Vasto assured as the beast crossed it's arms. "So what brings you hear," asked Carter, "Does this mean I'm in danger?" "Quite the contrary my friend," Vasto chuckled, "Believe it or not; I'm actually here to propose a deal!"

* * *

**Location: New York, United Sovereignty**

Zeus was dancing in the back of the break room while singing a song. "Oh, yeah," he exclaimed, "I'm feeling the grove now bitches!"

"So," Azan tried to speak over Zeus's singing and the loud music, but eventually could not bare the annoyance. "Zeus shut the fuck up," he exclaimed while turning to the Agent. "Haters," Zeus pouted. He then turned off the stereo and sat down. Azan then turned back to Daedalus, "So how did you guys actually catch Thanatos?"

"Oh man," Prometheus chuckled, "Yeah, that was whole big nasty thing," Daedalus informed.

* * *

**Location: Karakura, Japan**_(Before UHC Takeover)_

It was rather late and the moon loomed over little Karakura town. Thanatos stepped onto the roof of an office building that towered over a smaller neighborhood. "Hmm," he muttered to himself, "How quaint." Thanatos then leaped off of the edge.

* * *

Young Masaki was walking home with her collage books in hand. "Rough day," she pouted as she listened to the sound of nighttime silence. She then however, stopped to see something tall, thin, and black streak right past her and off into the darkness. "Wonder what that was," she thought. Masaki pondered for a moment but shrugged it off.

She continued her walk a little longer until she noticed a Hollow wondering the streets. She stopped as it turned to face her, and pulled her Quincy bow. The beast readied in an attack position, but before it could lunge for her an arrow came in from the far left and impaled the Hollow's mask. "What," she asked. Masaki then noticed a very thin, almost starved looking figure standing under a streetlight. Small flickering green lights lined his rib cage while a black hood was worn over its head. Along with the skull like helmet and bow. "Is that, another Quincy," she asked herself and quickly ran over to him.

"Excuse me," she called. The man turned around and looked at her. "But are you a Quincy by any chance?" "Do I look like a Quincy," Thanatos asked with a cold shrug of his shoulders. "Well you saw that Hollow, _and_ you're using a bow." "Whatever the case I am not a Quincy, and it is not in your right to ask me a single question so get lost!" With that Thanatos turned and started off back along his way. "_Rude_," Masaki said loudly to try and regain his attention but to no avail as Thanatos continued his walk. She smiled and started tip toeing behind him.

"My name is Masaki," she announced. "I don't care," Thanatos barked without breaking his stride. "Hmm," she thought to herself as she tried to think of a way to get more information on this mysterious man. "So, whats your name," she asked. "Thanatos," he replied as he came to a stop but did not face her. "Ew that's a cool name," Masaki stated in awe, "Isn't that Greek for death?" "Yes it is," Thanatos confirmed as he started walking once more. "Now why don't you run along," he asked calmly. "Because," Masaki replied innocently. She then titled her head to notice his bony form underneath his slim armor. "A-are you hungry," she inquired. At that point Thanatos stopped and slowly pulled an arrow out of the pouch on his back. "If you do not leave me right now, you are going to lose your life."

Masaki felt intimidated as he did not look like the type of person to use empty threats. She watched as he loaded the arrow into his bow. "I-I was just trying to help," she said nervously. At that moment Thanatos whipped around and shot her in the arm. Masaki fell to her knees and hissed at the pain. "I warned you," he proclaimed before loading another arrow onto his bow. Masaki watched as he aimed the green arrowhead in between her eyes. On instinct she darted for a nearby alleyway. "I probably shouldn't leave her alive," Thanatos announced while scratching his head, "Just encase Daedalus comes through here."

He then walked casually after her.

Masaki ran through the alleys as fast as she could. She was able to yank the arrow out yet a small trail of blood was left behind for Thanatos to follow. She slid down another, more desolate alley and noticed an open door. She quickly ran in and shut the door behind herself. Masaki leaned against the wall while panting heavily. She looked around to see she was now in an abandon factory of some sort. "I need to think of a way out of this," she announced in her mind and looked up to the ceiling. She then noticed a large metal pole hanging above her and a rope on the ground next to the door. "This gives me an idea," she said while admiring her own wit.

A few minutes later and Agent Thanatos kicked open the door to the factory. He took a look around. Masaki was no where in sight. Thanatos took a step in but as he did his foot landed on a rope causing a large metal pipe to swing in from the left and hit him in the head. Thanatos fell to the ground unconscious. Masaki ran out from a shadow and slid over to him. She thought for a moment but quickly grabbed his shoulders and hoisted him up, "I can't just leave him here."

Masaki continued to drag Thanatos through the back alleys. She came to an open yet empty street and continued on. However, she was quickly ambushed by a group of UHC soldiers. "Step away from the fugitive," one of troops ordered. "Fugitive," Masaki asked as she sat him on the ground and backed away. "Who are you guys," she inquired. "That information is not of your concern miss," another troop replied as they advanced on Thanatos. "Call HQ," one of them ordered, "We've got him!"

* * *

**Location: New York, United Sovereignty**_(Present Day)_

"Wow," Azan stated in shock, "Yep that's what we heard happened," Helios announced while he took a casual sip of coffee. "And so what, he blames this Masaki chick and wants to kill her," Azan inquired. Everyone simply shrugged their shoulders. However, before anyone could say another word Arnold Simmons practically kicked in the door in a frenzy. "Simmons, what are you doing here," Icarus asked as everyone stood at attention. "Never mind that," Arnold breathed, "We have a serious problem," he continued. "Agent Thanatos is missing!"


	10. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Eight: The Jewel of Victory Falls**_

**Location: Unified Consciousness of the Horned Hollows**

Vasto was busy admiring one of his thousands of horned soldiers when White walked up from behind. The beast let out a snort of curiosity. "Oh, hello there White," Vasto stated with it's arms crossed. Another grunt came from the psychotic demon. "That is correct," Vasto relied in pride. The creature then pointed to a new feature on the Hollow soldiers. "They have evolved," Vasto continued. The only thing different about the Hollows at his point was a strange, organic cannon on their right arm. The long gun had a large blade underneath that equaled the weapon's length. It was white for the most part and it had a trim that matched each Hollow's Reiatsu color in this case the trim was orange.

White gave out a questioning growl, "Good idea," Vasto complemented. "We should test out our army's new weapon. In fact I think it is time we make our entrance into this war. And I know just the place to begin our campaign."

* * *

**Location: Senna's Inner World**

Senna looked around to the world that was once filled with autumn; now filled with ashes. "Oh, I forgot about you," a voice called from behind. Senna turned around to notice Kinzoku sitting on a burnt down tree. "You ready to get your face melted off," he asked with a sadistic gawk. "Not really," Senna replied and narrowed her eyes at the man on fire.

"Took you awhile to come back," Kinzoku announced as he leaped off of the dead and fallen tree. "I've been busy," Senna informed while backing off.

"Yeah," Kinzoku mocked, "So tell me, how many times have you gotten your ass kicked by those Hollows I've been hearing about?" Senna lifted an irritated eyebrow, "I'm not here to talk to you," she informed. "Good," Kinzoku replied sadistically. At that moment he abruptly charged the purple haired girl.

* * *

**Location: Unknown**

Ichigo woke up, face down, an a black void. "What the hell," he asked himself as he sat up. He then looked up ahead of himself and spotted a strange, black haired man turned away. He had on a navy blue shirt and tan combat pants along with boots. He had a pistol tucked away in a holster on his side and a yellow band around his right arm. "Who are you," Ichigo inquired. The man looked over his shoulder reveling dark brown eyes and an irritated expression. He said nothing and soon a white doorway appeared in front of him. The stranger left as quickly as Ichigo could process what was going on.

* * *

**Location: Senna's Inner World**

At this point Senna was painting heavily and sweating from the heat of her inner world. "You look like you're about to melt," Kinzoku chuckled. Senna then had an idea and readied herself once more. Kinzoku smirked but charged her yet again.

Senna quickly ducked, dodging a swing from his left sword. The amber eyed girl then quickly grabbed Kinzoku's right arm and ran him through the stomach with his own sword. "Fuck," Kinzoku struggled, "I really should have seen that coming," he stated before falling over and abruptly shattered into stone. Senna sighed with relief and felt to a relaxed sitting position. She looked down to see a sealed Zanpakutō with an orange handle, and rhombus shaped hand guard materialize before her.

* * *

**Location: New York, United Sovereignty**

"Um, Daedalus," Howard said nervously as he reentered the break room after answering a phone call. "You guys wont believe it," he stated looking around to the Recon Agents. "But the Commissioner is actually at the UHC headquarters to figure out this whole Thanatos business!"

"Holy shit," Azan announced, "He came all the way from _Munich_; he must be totally pissed!" "Yeah," Daedalus agreed, "I feel bad for Brooks."

"Well we can't worry about that now," Helios began as he looked up from his phone and turned to his fellow teammates. "I know Brooks wanted us to investigate Obsidian. But Bain just sent me a message saying he is going to take that assignment off our hands. Instead we all need to focus on finding Thanatos. It's bad enough that we have two unstoppable freaks on the run, but we don't need another lose!"

"Believe it or not sir," Daedalus began, "But I think I already have an idea as to where he's headed."

* * *

**Location: South African Countryside, United Sovereignty**

"_Sebastian_," Kon screamed before jumping into the air and latching onto the mercenary's face. With a cigarette in hand Sebastian pealed Kon off of is head. "What the fuck are you doing my man?" "It's Nozomi," Kon whined, "I haven't seen her this morning, where is she!?" "You mean the green haired chick," Sebastian questioned, "Yes," Kon replied in distress. "How the bloody hell should I know," Sebastian inquired without interest and threw Kon into a tree. "How do you not know, you said you keep an eye on everyone because you don't want to lose money!" "Yeah," Sebastian replied with a roll of his eyes, "But I'm bringing Nozomi along for free, only because she doesn't bitch constantly unlike the strawberry!" "_Hey_ I heard that," Ichigo called from afar. "Good I didn't want to repeat myself," Sebastian retorted.

"But if she isn't here," Kon began, "Then that means she must have run off again!" "Yeah," Sebastian replied with a nod, "And how many times has she disappeared?" "Three," Kon stated after a pause. "Exactly," Sebastian said with a roll of his brown eyes, "And how many times has she come back after an hour or so?" "Three times," Kon muttered and crossed his arms in a pout. "So shut the fuck up," Sebastian began, "And leave me alone!" "But I want Nozomi," Kon screamed like a child. "Kon shut up," a female voice stated in irritation. He and Sebastian looked over to see Nozomi and Rukia standing behind them.

Kon immediately lunged for the green haired girl, "Nozomi," Sebastian stated, "The next time you run off to do whatever it is you do, please take the teddy bear with you! He whines nonstop!"

Nozomi smashed Kon with her foot, "Fine I will," Nozomi said with a sigh and roll of her eyes. She then picked him up and walked away. "Hey Sebastian," Rukia asked gaining the mercenary's attention. "We were trying to find out where the sound of that running water is coming from, do you know by any chance?" Sebastian listened to the slightly tropical area around them and sure enough, heard very faint roaring water. "That's Victoria Falls," Sebastian informed, "Yep, we're heading there next so pack up and lets get moving!"

As they hiked up a steep hill and through marshy lands Sebastian's phone rang. "Sebastian," he announced once he had placed the phone to his ear. "Oh whats up Garrett?" "Howdy my man," Garrett's voice replied. The two spoke for a brief period of time unit Sebastian hung the phone up. "You guys remember Platoon F7," Sebastian inquired, "At Hector's place," Renji questioned. "Yeah, there gonna be meeting us at the Congo, so when get further central be sure to tell me if you see them!" "Excuse me Sebastian," Gin began, "But where are we going to end up today?" "We're going to be hitching a ride with a convoy at Lusaka which is a good distance from here," the mercenary informed.

At that moment a loud squawk could be heard in the brush to the left, "Ew, what kind of exotic animal is that," inquired Senna. "A pigeon," Sebastian replied flatly. Senna shrugged in embarrassment and looked to the ground while she listened to Ichigo laugh under his breath. Another, slightly similar squawk could be heard off to the right, "What was that," asked Kon from Nozomi's shoulder. "Another fucking pigeon," Sebastian stated with an irritated sigh.

Eventually the group came upon a wide open field and looked out to the glittering water that was quickly running off a huge crevice in the ground. The group gawked at the sight as they moved along the shallow top of the waterfall. However, Ichigo felt something roll from under his sandal and quickly tripped, landing in a sitting position. "God dammit," he stated under his breath while Senna attempted to help him up. He looked down to see a small shiny rock under the water. He picked it up to see what appeared to be a red crystal or quarts about the size of his eye. "Hmm," he thought and shoved it into his pocket as a keepsake.

"You alright kid," Sebastian called over his shoulder but was cut off as everyone except for him felt a strange presence. "What," Renji inquired. At that moment four horned Hollows blinked into sight, surrounding them from all sides. Everyone instantly noticed the new cannons on their right arms. "Well shit," Sebastian exclaimed as he kicked the water.

* * *

**Location: Karakura, United Sovereignty**

Kisuka stepped back into his shop to see Nel and Yoruichi behind the counter, "Hey," they both called. "By any chance," Kisuka began grimly, "Would you two be willing to fight Vasto and White again?" "I have no reason not too," Yoruichi replied. "Yeah," Nel added, "I have no problem either." At that moment Grimmjow came out from the back, "Kisuka," he called with a wave while heading for the door, but the man in the hat quickly threw a friendly arm around the Espada. "Hey Grimmjow," he stated with a conning grin. "Would you be interested in," he began but was cut off. "No I'm not interested in any mission _or_ any candy!"

"Oh," Kisuka inquired, "Not even if Vasto is involved?" "When are we leaving," Grimmjow asked without a second thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ryūken was reading a magazine in his living room when knock came to the door. He walked over and opened it slightly to see Isshin standing outside. "Hey," the man said with a friendly grin." Without a word Ryūken shut the door, yet Isshin stopped it with his arm. "We are going to fight Vasto and White again," Isshin pleaded as they both struggled to either shut the door or keep it open. "Not a chance," Ryūken replied, "I'm not in the mood to get ripped apart for a second time!" "But what if I told you," Isshin struggled, "That we could bring Masaki back!" Ryūken did loosen his resistance up but still tried to forcefully shut the door. "What do you mean," he inquired now slightly interested.

"Exactly what I said," Isshin replied as the two began to relax. "You heard what Gin and Kisuka said," Isshin continued. "White overwrote her existence, but that doesn't mean she isn't still swimming around in his head somewhere. You see, if we kill White we can at least save Masaki." Ryūken thought for a moment, "Fine," he stated with a sigh. "I'll help you all out just one more time!"

* * *

**Location: New York, United Sovereignty**

Brooks was sitting at his desk when Commissioner Rudolf Heinrich entered the room with a file in hand. "Martin," he stated and took a seat, "I am... rather disappointed in your decision to free Agent Thanatos." "I completely understand," Brooks replied, "But I can promise you that it was for the best of us all." "In what possible way," inquired Rudolf. "We could use someone as powerful as he is in times of war." "Martin," Rudolf began with a shake of his head. "The fact of the matter is, Thanatos has up and left. We do not know how he left base undetected, nor do we have a slightest clue as to where he is headed. What we do know is that he is a dangerous psychopathic criminal, he is armed, and he is free to do whatever his sick little heart desires." Brooks sighed and looked out the window to his right. "So tell me Martin, exactly what part of all of this seems to have come out for the better in your eyes?"

"I will admit," Brooks began truthfully. "That this idea of my had not gone over as smoothly as a had originally suspected. But I stand by my decisions. I feel that once Thanatos achieves his current goal he will..." "Achieve, _what_ goal," Rudolf asked with interest. "He told me his primary goal now is to kill a woman named Masaki Kurosaki." "And after he achieves that," Rudolf inquired, "What is to say he will not revert back to his original rebellion. i.e. His intent to kill everyone who he sees fit!?" "I can assure you that will not happen," Brooks replied. "I made this choice rationally and I still feel we are better off with Thanatos free." Rudolf shook his head again in disappointment, "So, you have made the decision not only to free the most dangerous criminal in the history books. But you have also allowed this man to go on a hunt for some random citizen he may have had a previous conflict with! Now please tell me doctor. Exactly what gives a delegate the power to make decisions of that magnitude?"

"It is clearly readable," Brooks retorted, "In the articles of UHC and Capital relations that a corporation is allowed to make such decisions, I have done nothing outside of my boundaries." "Yes," Rudolf admitted with a nod, "But nowhere does it state that a delegate can utilize such actions as this." At that moment the Commissioner stood up, "I will be returning back to Munich now. However, on my way I shall pay the Chancellor a visit, and we will both discuss this matter privately. When a final decision has been made as of what course of action to take you shall be phoned immediately."

An uneasy and slightly intimidated expression swept Brooks's face yet he stood up in order to keep his composure and shook Rudolf's hand.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Recon Agency Headquarters Daedalus and his team were busy in the computer lab in search of Thanatos's last known location.

"Okay, here's something," Prometheus announced and pointed to his screen. Everyone walked over to examine what the Agent had found. "A plan which was originally scheduled to send a small amount of supplies to the Asian region took of without authorization. "When did it take off," asked Helios. "Well lets see," Prometheus stated and began to type away. "Oh," he continued, "Looks like you were right Daedalus. The plane landed in the African region!" "What sector did it land in," asked Daedalus with his arms crossed. Prometheus paused for a moment and ran his index finger down a list of information. "South," he finally exclaimed.

* * *

**Location: West African Countryside, United Sovereignty**

Off in a desolate landscape three soldiers were sitting on a rock outside of a small UHC base. The first one was a woman with blue hair and blue eyes. The man sitting next to her was tall, he had short black hair, and brown eyes. The last one was a man with light brown hair and brown eyes.

"Agent Poseidon," a voice over the woman's radio called out. "It is believed that Agent Thanatos is somewhere in the south African region, gather your team and split up. Your orders are to seek and subdue, do not kill him if at all possible." Poseidon sighed as her two teammates turned to her after they had heard their orders. "Okay, Ursa," she said looking to the black haired man, "Eros," she stated while gesturing to the brown haired man. "You heard them, lets get started." "How the hell are we going to get to the southern sector," Ursa inquired and threw his hands in the air. "By air," Poseidon replied and pointed to a few Coalition planes lying idle on the horizon. "We will split up once we arrive down south," she continued confidently.

* * *

**Location: South African Countryside, United Sovereignty**

One of the Hollows preformed a Sonído, appearing behind Ulquiorra's and kicked him off the cliff. The other three advanced and laid suppressive fire on Renji, Hanatarō, Sebastian, and Ichigo. The weapons they were using would fire very quick and rather small Ceros.

Sebastian took out his AK and fired on a Hollow. It quickly threw itself at him but before it could bring it's bayonet down on him an arrow came out of nowhere, impaled the beast clean through the side of the head, and sent it flying into the water.

The remaining three demons turned around but could not see the new enemy. Another arrow whistled through the air and impaled a Hollow through it's neck causing the beast to fall over instantly. The other two began firing rapidly until an arrow hit one of them in the forehead. A last two arrows came from two directions at the same time and both landed in the one surviving Hollows mask. The Hollows fell over and everyone looked around to see who had just saved them.

Ulquiorra reappeared on top of the cliff and gasped to see the Hollows had already been killed. "What happened," he inquired in confusion. "I have no idea," Senna replied truthfully.

At that moment a shady figure while crouched on the ground near the cliff uncloaked. The figure was Thanatos in his usual attire. "Who are you," asked Ririn. Thanatos faced them all silently for a moment, not so much as a breath came from him. "Are any of you related to a, Masaki Kurosaki," he finally inquired. "I am," Ichigo replied with his hand slightly in the air. Thanatos immediately faced him with a hasty gesture. "Where is she," he questioned further. "Not around," Ichigo murmured and bowed his head. "I can see that," Thanatos stated in slight aggression, "So tell me where she is." "No really," Ichigo retorted, "She's gone. We're currently trying to get her back." Thanatos lowered his head to the left, "Get her back from what," he inquired. "I don't know if you've heard of the Hollow, White?" "One of the two horned leaders," asked Thanatos, "I've heard of them." "Well," Ichigo continued, "White consumed her a long time ago. We know if we can kill him, we can bring her back."

"And where can I find this... _White_," Thanatos asked with suspicion. "We don't know where he is now," Rukia interjected, "But we know he will be at Istanbul during it's liberation." "Very well," Thanatos replied. "Hey," Ichigo asked, "Why do you want to know so much about my mom? And who are you?" "My name is Agent Thanatos," the skeletal figure replied. "And the rest is not of your concern." With that said the dead Hollows began to rise up, causing panic among the group. "Look out," Kurōdo exclaimed while pointing to Thanatos. The Agent did not seem too interested, and once the Hollows were standing up they yanked the arrows out of their body and handed them to Thanatos.

"Well," Thanatos began, "I guess a hunting trip is in order," he announced to the four corpses. With that Thanatos cloaked and the walking bodies preformed Sonídos and disappeared completely.

"Come on," Sebastian stated, shrugging off the encounter. Lusaka is far from here but we're going to hitch a ride on a convoy which is being deployed to reinforce the area!"

* * *

**Location: Lusaka, United Sovereignty**

Private Norman Archer was walking along behind two other soldiers as they finished off the remaining Blank forces in the area. The town had ceased fire for the most part as Coalition troops were now moving confidently throughout the streets.

_(Archer's Perspective)_

"Archer," the comrade in front of me called, "We've won this sector. So when we get back to camp go ahead and radio that second convoy not to waist their time here." his voice was cut off as we then heard a loud cry of pain. The tree of us looked off to the right to see one of our soldiers be picked up by a beast with two horns on its head, and a tube like gun for a right arm It held the strange cannon to his stomach and blasted him. The creature then through the corpse to the ground and I began to open fire. At that moment more of these Hollow like creatures started crawling out of the shadows and blind spots of the neighborhood.

However, a troop beside me, grabbed my wrist and dragged me off to a building. Several other troops followed. "We can use the second story to get the drop on them," he informed. As we came closer to the building it immediately exploded and what must have been fifty more of the horned devils came out of the rubble like a disturbed ant hive. The soldiers in front of me were quickly shot down and I turned on instinct and fired upon one of the demons that was aiming it's weapon at me. I was able to kill it and an artillery shell went off right next to me; knocking me to the ground and out cold.

When I came too dusk was on the horizon, and I could see ashes formulating above me. I the noticed a figure loomed over me from the right. As my vision refocus I saw it was one of the horned monsters that I was now sure were victorious, as the radios were also silent. It tilted it's head at me and held it's demonic foot over my head. I instinctively reached for my pistol and shouted the Chancellor's name as the foot was brought down on me.


	11. Chapter 9

_Note: For those who don't remember Sargent White was originally spelled Wight so I reverted back to that spelling. Also if no one remembers Corporal Wayne then you can refer to the OC list I have on my profile page._

* * *

_**Chapter Nine: Archer**_

**Location: Istanbul Outskirts, United Sovereignty**

The men of Platoon B11 were crowded around a plane that had just landed. "I can't believe the Sarge has recovered," Marshall announced as he stood on his tiptoes over the other men in the crowd. "Yeah," Morgan stated, "It's crazy that Orihime chick was able to heal a wound like that, hell I though he had died right then and there!"

At that moment two familiar men stepped off of the aircraft. One of them being Corporal Samuel Wayne, and the other being a fully recuperated Sargent Jacob Wight.

"Sarge, you're back," Doson exclaimed. "Well I heard this whole Istanbul business is about to explode! I can't leave my men to deal fight the greatest battle in Coalition history without me can I?"

"And Corporal Wayne," Doson continued hesitantly, "You're here too?" "Sir, we haven't heard a word from you since touchdown at Hueco Mundo," Randall announced. "I missed my designated drop zone in that hellhole and ended up getting mixed up with some other squads. This is the first moment of free time so I decided to track my team down!" He then turned around and had look to the trenches and mile long artillery batteries that lined the horizon around a towering city. "I see we are very well dug in here," he announced.

"Yes sir," everyone stated. At that moment however, everyone gasped to see a Senkaimon open up a good distance away. The small number of surviving Soul Reapers then stepped out calmly onto the field. "What are those Shinigami doing here," asked Nicholas. "Simple," Wight stated with a shrug of his shoulders. "The Soul Reapers," Wayne added, "Are going to fight with us at Istanbul. And if they live past that battle then they will most likely help us liberate Europe." He then turned to the platoon with a scold. "I understand some feelings we the Coalition have for the Shinigami, but I do not expect those to get in the way of our job. You will share your trenches with them and assist them as if they were any other human soldier! If you refuse then you may serve as our first batch of cannon fodder, _am I clear_!?"

"Yes sir," everyone shouted.

* * *

**Location: Central African Countryside, United Sovereignty**

Ursa was walking just a few miles away from the Congo at this point in full body armor. He was using the default Recon armor, painted white with a purple trim. "Agent Ursa," Poseidon's voice rang out over the radio, "Any sightings?" "No ma'am," Ursa replied with sigh as he trekked through the jungle.

The Agent continued on for about thirty minutes until he came to a stop as he heard footsteps in the brush. He noticed a few figures in the shadows around him and pulled his rifle. At that moment an arrow flew from a tree and hit Ursa in the neck. He sat there for a few short moments before he fell to the ground face first.

Meanwhile, Agent Thanatos was watching this transpire from a tree branch with one of his dead Hollow servants behind him. "Now they know where we are," he stated quietly and put his bow away. "We need to leave."

* * *

**Location: Vienna, United Sovereignty**

Chancellor Greenman was sitting in his office. He was resting his head in his palm while he casually clicked away with his mouse when a knock came at the door. "Sir," Garner announced quietly, "Commissioner Rudolf Heinrich is here to see us." "Ah, very well, send him in," Greenman replied and leaned back in his seat.

The Commissioner then stepped into the office and Garner shut the door behind him. Greenman stood up and the two shook hands, "Well Rudolf I see you had a safe flight." "As a matter of fact it was rather pleasant," Rudolf informed as the two took there seats. A grim expression then grew on Brian's face and he placed his chin on his hands in a curious way. "So what is this Thanatos business I've been hearing about?"

"Well Chancellor," Rudolf began. "We had an Agent long before your time with us. His name was Thanatos. He along with Agents Daedalus, Davis, and a few others were apart of Recon Team Zero." "Davis," Greenman inquired with a lifted eyebrow, "And is that the Agent that defected and tried to assassinate me?" "Yes sir," Rudolf replied. "Now Recon Team Zero was the best at the time however, due to the majority of them defecting we closed that Team down. We placed Agent Daedalus with Recon Team One along with new recruits who have proven to be some of our most honest and loyal Agents on the field. But anyway, Thanatos was the first to betray us due to his sick appetite to create macabre scenes. We ended up catching him thanks to the mother of the substitute Shinigami and we placed him in isolated custody. Seventeen years roll by and Brooks decides it is a good idea to release him. Thanatos just recently escaped from the Recon Headquarters. We believe now he is hunting for the same woman that caused his downfall."

"How much of a threat is he," asked Brian.

Rudolf sighed and looked to his feet, "On a higher level than Vasto or White."

* * *

**Location: Lusaka, United Sovereignty**

After several delays that lasted throughout the night into about nine O'clock in the morning and the convoy was now rolling into the silent Lusaka.

"The fuck is going on," Sebastian asked while sitting atop one of the tanks. "What's wrong," asked Senna from behind. "There should be a unit here to reinforce," Sebastian informed.

"We haven't heard a word since yesterday afternoon," a soldier behind the turret called out. He continued to scan the area until a small red sphere bolted by and knocked half of the soldier's head off. A barrage of these red orbs darted in from all directions, hitting troops like ball bearings. The convoy halted and everyone began to scramble for cover.

Three soldiers lined up against the wall of a building while several Hollows were constantly firing in their direction. "Shit, we can't move," the first one closest to the edge stated. At that moment several of the small Cero type bullets fired clean through the wall and killed him instantly.

Another Hollow came from further down the alleyway and shot both surviving soldiers, dead.

Tanks were having their fair share of the struggle as well, due to the the line of Hollows on rooftops firing large Ceros from their horns.

Sebastian immediately leaped off of the tank and headed for a dark alleyway. "Hey," he called out to the rest of the group, "Through here," he continued, causing Ichigo and the others to follow suit.

They ran through the streets and soon the war zone faded to the background. The group came upon a neighborhood that was already in ruff shape from the previous battle. The grounds were littered with the bodies of both Blanks and humans. Sebastian looked down to see a particular soldier lying on the ground. However, strangely enough, he was the only one to be undergoing a Hollowfication. He then tilted his head and squinted his eyes to see the dog tag on the soldier's neck.

Sebastian leaned down while he listened to the rest of the group discuss a way to get out of the current situation. "Holy shit," he announced as he read the dog tag. Everyone looked over to him, "Archer was from Platoon F7. Which is Victor's team!" He then took out his phone and dialed a number. "Hello," he asked as soon as he heard a response. "Are you guys on your way to Lusaka," he inquired. "Okay," he said after a pause, "Do not come here, this place is a disaster! I'll give you more information once we reach a safe zone!"

At that moment several Hollows blinked into sight, surrounding the group. "This is becoming a bit of a nuisance," Ulquiorra informed while scolding the beasts. "It would appear," he continued, "If one of them spots you, they will all know where you are."

"Through here," Rukia exclaimed towards another, more cramped alley. The rest of her friends followed, while at the same time, dodging the wave of Ceros.

The group was led to a parking lot where only more Hollows were waiting. "Great," Renji snorted. However, another Hollow arrived on the scene. The same Hollow with the dual ended spear, and hove feet that seems to be controlling the horned forces in this battle.

Everyone soon ignored this Hollow as it was not doing anything more than observing the field.

"Guys," Renji announced in a murmur as he stepped in front of the group. "You guys take that street out of the city," he stated and gestured to a small pathway off to the right. "I'll distract these guys for as long as I can, and meet up with you afterwords." "Are you sure," Rukia inquired with a worried expression. "Oh, just get out of here," Renji smirked. He then released his Shikai while his friends made their escape.

Ichigo was the last one to leave the scene as he stopped and glanced over to Renji. The red haired Reaper was able to kill one of the Hollows with his Shikai. He extended the blade towards another beast, but noticed another Hollow casually walking over to him out of the corner of his eye. This particular Hollow slowly span it's spear around in it's right hand. Renji began to panic as he noticed the Hollow, even though walking rather slowly, was approaching him faster than his Shikai could return to him. Within only a few moments the strange Hollow grabbed Renji by the neck and hoisted him in the air. Before Ichigo could run over to assist the Hollow impaled Renji with it's spear, killing the Shinigami instantly. The Hollow allowed the corpse to fall to the ground. Ichigo was about to run over in Renji's direction when Sebastian grasped the strawberry's shoulder with his AK in the other hand. "We've got to get the hell out," Sebastian exclaimed and dragged Ichigo away before a Hollow could spot them.

* * *

The convoy was having similar luck as they were easily being overwhelmed. "No matter how many of these fuckers die," a soldier screamed to his comrade from behind a tank. "Ten more seem to come at us!"

The troop next to him leaned over to see the battlefield and was instantly shot in the head. "Holy shit," the first soldier exclaimed. At that moment he decided to poke his head out of cover. The troop gasped to see an enormous Hollow, which was most likely one of the Hollowfied gate keepers, walk up from afar. It seemed to resemble the other Hollows, having a cannon on it's right arm. However, once the beast fired it a huge red explosion shot into the air, obliterating a large number of UHC vehicles.

"Fall back," a voice on a megaphone called out. "Fall back and regroup!"

* * *

At around nightfall Lusaka was dead quiet. The UHC had pulled out while Ichigo and his friends had done the same. The Hollows were mindlessly patrolling the streets, all except for one.

The corpse of Private Norman Archer was still Hollowfying for no reason. After a few moments he stood up. His mask did not have horns as it looked more like that of a knights helmet. It came to a point above his forehead almost resembling a crown to some degree. His eyes were narrow and glistening red. There was no mouth on his mask but rather several indented, vertical lines where a mouth should have been. His skin was pale white and there was no Hollow hole present on his chest. He was still wearing his dog tags, along with a brown belt, green camouflage combat pants, and brown combat boots.

Another notable feature on this beast was a three inch long spike that shot from the top of his right hand.

* * *

Meanwhile, Vasto Lorde and White had arrived on the scene. The walked over to the same Hollow that had killed Renji who was standing next to a car in the city plaza. "Well Congratulations Abbadon," Vasto stated with it's hands in the air. "You have just achieved the first victory for my army, _and_ you were fighting the Coalition no less!" Abbadon crossed it's arms and looked to it's feet, "I am honored you would come all this way to see my work," the beast stated telepathically, as it could not speak like the rest of the Hollows. "Well of course we would, right White," Vasto asked while elbowing the black Hollow. White snorted and looked off to it's left. Vasto let out a sigh, "I think I will take a look around if you don't mind." "By all means Vasto," Abbadon stated, gesturing for him to go as he pleases.

* * *

Vasto was walking along a sidewalk and admired the corpses and Hollow forces that trampled over them. "Huh," the beast asked as it noticed another, very different Hollow standing in the middle of the street. Although, none of the grunts seem to pay any attention to the stranger.

"Hey you," Vasto called. Archer turned to face the beast with the golden sword that was now approaching him. "Why do you look so different from the rest of my soldiers," Vasto inquired. "Where is your bio gun? And why the hell are you not apart of the universal conscious!?" "I have no idea," Archer replied with a cold and uninterested stare. He spoke slowly and his voice was audibly Hollowfied although, one could still make out the South African accent.

Vasto watched as Archer turned his attention to the left. "I see," Vasto announced as he noticed the look in Archer's eyes. "It would appear to me that you are unhappy with Abbadon." "Is that the name of the Hollow who stepped on my head," inquired the other demon. "Yes," Vasto admitted, "And I think I know of a way you can get him back. Since you are not apart of the consciousness you can easily pull this off. That is, unless you're willing to do some work for me at the same time?" "I'm listening," Archer announced. Vasto chuckled and threw a friendly arm around it's new comrade. "It's really quite simple," Vasto began.


	12. Chapter 10

_**Chapter Ten: Cornered**_

**Location: New York, United Sovereignty**

"Oh yeah, that is the jam," Zeus exclaimed as he continued to play his guitar while standing on a table in the break room.

"Shut the fuck up," Azan exclaimed as he kicked the door in. "Oh, hey bro," Zeus replied, "Dude check out this awesome solo I just learned." Before Zeus could continue his performance Azan snatched the guitar out of his comrade's hands and threw it out a _closed_ window. "Hey," Zeus exclaimed in disappointment. "That blows now I have to get a new one!" "Boo, fucking, hoo," Azan retorted and was about to leave, but stopped as he heard a banjo abruptly start playing.

He turned around and sure enough, Zeus had a banjo. "What... the hell," Azan asked in shocked manor.

"Hey," Howard asked as he walked in. "Whats all that noise in here?" "Everyone shut up," Daedalus called from behind Howard. "_Daedalus_," Icarus called as he too entered the room. "Did you hear the news?" "What news," asked Daedalus. "Agent Ursa... you remember, one of Poseidon's teammates?" "Yeah," the group nodded. Icarus shook his head, "He's dead." "What," Howard asked in shock. "His vitals just went _poof_," Icarus replied. "They were hunting Thanatos so he is probably the one to kill him."

* * *

**Location: Central African Countryside, United Sovereignty**

"Ursa," Poseidon called desperately over the radio but to no avail. She sighed and looked to her feet, "Eros," she stated, "Yes Ma'am," the Agent's voice came out over her earpiece. "Meet me near Ursa's last known position."

"You got it boss," Eros replied.

Meanwhile, in a small grassland that was almost subtropical Ichigo and his friends sat in a circle. No one made a sound, except of course for Sebastian who was arguing on the phone with Victor. "I just fucking told you," the mercenary snapped. "Everyone over there is either _dead_ or running away with their tails between their legs!" He paused for a moment and let out a long sigh. "I just told you that too dammit! I did see Archer yes, but he was dead as well."

* * *

**Location: Hector's Compound, United Sovereignty**

"I see," Victor stated on the couch with a depressed expression as Oscar walked in from behind. "Rest in peace," he stated quietly before hanging up the phone. Victor then turned to Oscar, "Archer is gone," he informed and swallowed his sorrows.

"God damn," Oscar replied with a shake of his head.

* * *

**Location: Johannesburg, United Sovereignty**

_(Victor's Perspective)_

It was pouring down that day. The day Archer was sent to Lusaka. He walked up to us with his usual upbeat attitude, "Hey guys, you won't believe it!" "What's up," asked Garrett. "I'm going to be stationed at Lusaka," he informed cheerfully. "Well you be safe now," I replied with a nod of approval. "Not to worry sir," Archer stated, "As long as it's for the greater good I'm sure I'll be fine!"

"Just don't do anything crazy _rook_," I ordered.

* * *

**Location: Central Africa, United Sovereignty**

_(Narrator's Perspective)_

Sebastian hung up but gasped to see a figure walking up to them from a distance. "Guys," he stated and pulled his rifle. Everyone else stood up to face a Hollow as it approached quietly.

"Lay down your arms," the Hollow stated and gestured for the group to settle down. "I come in peace." The beast then turned to Sebastian, "You probably haven't recognized me yet," he stated. "But its me... Archer."

* * *

**Location: New York, United Sovereignty**

"Alright," Brooks stated as he was the last one to take a seat. "We haven't met in a long interval due to the war. I'm glad we have an opportunity to discuss our current economic situation." He then turned to a man with black hair and blue eyes. "Jason, what do you have for us?" Jason stood up and cleared his throat. He then headed over towards a few graphs next to the wall of windows.

"Okay," he began and pointed to several zigzagging lines along the poster. "We have received a total of one point two trillion dollars; this including both the war of Hueco Mundo, _and_ the on going World War." He then flipped the page, relieving a few pie charts underneath the line graphs. "Now exactly fifty percent of the money was spent on the war effort of course, yet thanks to Mason," he said this and gave Mason a nod of approval. "Our companies have received a fair amount of this income as well. It has also been confirmed by all nine CEO's that about twenty five percent was given to our shareholders."

"Actually," Frau interjected, "My deepest apologies for interrupting you Baker, but on the part about a percentage for the war effort. It has me worried that the state is actually spending more on the war than it should, and what is this new weapon Greenman has been placing so much revenue into?"

"Ah, very good question," Bain stated and stood up, "Jason we shall come back to you on your presentation. I feel the Conceal needs to understand the creation that is currently underway." "Not a problem," Jason replied with weak smile. "This will give me a chance to recollect my thoughts," he informed and stepped out of the room.

"Anyway," Bain continued. "What we are developing is called a satellite relay. Essentially the idea is to place a military satellite in space and have it launch a massive projectile to whatever coordinates may be given from the ground. The only set back we have to deal with is that someone will have to manually place a beacon directly on the area due for extermination."

"Fantastic," Simmons announced in awe. "When will it be ready?" "We have a prototype ready to serve during the upcoming battle for Istanbul," Bain informed.

* * *

**Location: Central African Countryside, United Sovereignty**

"I've come to assist you," Archer stated without emotion. Ichigo then walked over to him, "How do you even know how to talk? And how the hell did you find us?" Archer looked off to the right and back to Ichigo, "Those creatures are not mindless, neither am I. Also, you weren't hard to find." "Well forget it," Ichigo snapped and stormed off, "I'm not about to let you follow us!"

"Actually," Sebastian began, "I can vogue for him. Archer was always willing to serve the Coalition, am I right?" "That is correct," Archer replied with a nod. "No way," Ichigo retorted but halted as they heard movement in a treeline a few yards to their left. Sebastian signaled for them to quiet down. He and Archer then crouched and quickly shifted over to the brush. The peaked over a shrub and looked down the steep hill they were on top of. The two glanced at each other as they noticed a group of twelve Hollows marching up the hill with their bio guns ready. "A patrol," Archer whispered, "They must be looking for us." At that moment a small Cero from one of the Hollows to the left was discharged and hit the tree to the right of Sebastian. The two leaped away while everyone else stood up.

Within a few seconds the dozen Hollows were running through the treeline and firing Ceros out of their bio weapons. Sebastian ducked, dodging one of the red bolts by luck and was able to get a dead hit on one of the Hollow's mask.

Archer leaped into the air and in one smooth motion, snapped the neck of a horned one. Two Hollows immediately lunged for Senna and she struggled as she kept blocking the strikes from their bayonets. Nozomi then came up from behind and was able to strike one of the beasts on the back of the head, killing it instantly. The other one however, immediately whipped around and shoved it's large bayonet into her torso, causing her to fall back into a sitting position. Senna took the opportunity and quickly cut down the Hollow.

A Hollow that was standing towards the back of the charge had a slightly different bio cannon, as this one had two vertical barrels on it and a rail on top for the beast to hold the large weapon up. It quickly noticed Archer out of the corner of it's eye and turned to the right. The demon let out a screech as it fired twice as many Ceros as the average grunt could. Archer preformed a Sonído and appeared to the left of the Hollow. Archer then brought the spike on his right hand directly into the forehead of the beast.

Meanwhile, Sebastian was taking cover behind a fallen tree. He reloaded his rifle and looked up. He saw a Hollow was approaching him and quickly shot it down, before the beast could react.

Ulquiorra fired a Cero into the head of a Hollow that was charging him. Another came up from the right and Ulquiorra immediately drew his sword and thrust it into the beast's neck. Yet another Hollow ran to Ulquiorra causing the Espada to panic slightly as of how close the demon was. However, Ichigo seemed to come out of nowhere and fired a Getsuga at the monster, thus ending the Hollow's resistance.

Three Hollows remained at this point. One of those Hollows hit swung it's bayonet at Hanatarō. The Reaper was able to block the swing, but the force sent him flying into a tree. He slid down the tree trunk in a sitting position where a second Hollow came by and stabbed him in the stomach. Rukia reacted quickly by freezing the beast's head. The ice soon shattered and the corpse fell to the ground.

Gin flash stepped behind the last two and shot his Bankai at both of them before they could turn around.

The group sighed in relief. "Hold on Hanatarō," Rukia stated as she walked him over to where Orihime was already treating Nozomi.

"Gin walked to the tree line and gasped at what he saw, he then remembered something. "Hey, Ulquiorra," he asked, gaining the Espada's attention. "What did you say back at Lusaka?" Ulquiorra looked at him with a confused expression, "I said, when one Hollow sees you, they seem to all come running. Why do you ask?" "That's why," Gin stated and pointed out to the Horizon.

Ulquiorra, Uryū, Sebastian, Chad, and Ichigo walked over to the treeline to see what Gin was going on about. They all gasped to see hundreds of Hollows running in their direction. The group also noticed what appeared to be five Hollowfied gate keepers, even though there were only four gate keepers to begin with. "What are those things," Ichigo asked in horror. "It's better we don't find out," Gin stated. "Should we find a place to hide," questioned Uryū. At that moment one of the large Hollows fired a massive Cero from it's bio cannon, causing a massive explosion only twenty yards to the left of the group. "I would recommend running," Gin replied.

With that the six bolted, "What's going on," asked a panicking Senna. "We're finding a new camping spot," Ulquiorra stated without breaking a stride. Orihime, Senna, Rukia, Nozomi, and Hanatarō all followed them. "Welcome aboard," Ichigo called as he ran past Archer. The Hollowfied human sighed before jogging after them.

* * *

**Location: New York, United Sovereignty**

Icarus and Zeus were sitting in Azan's office. Icarus was at the desk while Zeus was sitting in a chair off in the corner. The two continued to throw a wad of paper back and forth until Azan reentered his office with a clipboard in hand. "What the fuck are you guys doing in here," he asked in frustration. "Just hanging out," Zeus replied with a puzzled expression. "Yeah, lighten up you freaking Jew," Icarus exclaimed and waved him away dismissively. "Get out," Azan practically yelled. "Ugh, alright we're going," Zeus groaned. The two then stood up and left the room. "Every time I come in here to relax," he thought to himself. "I need to get a guard dog."

Azan thought more on this topic for awhile and abruptly sat down and began typing on his computer. "That's not a bad idea," he stated to himself. "Lets see," he said as he continued to type. "Best... guard dog." His jaw dropped as a little article popped up at the top of the page. "A goose is a better guard animal than a dog," he asked in amazement. "That sounds cool, but where the hell am I going to get a goose?" Azan thought on this for a moment and soon, a devious expression swept his face, "_Hmm_."

* * *

**Location: Universal Consciousness of the Horned Hollows**

Vasto was admiring yet another addition to his ground forces as he examined one particular grunt. Another Hollow then walked up to him. The Hollow had a single horn that curved inward on the forehead of its mask. The beast also had a sharp short sword strapped to its waste.

"How are you Leviathan," inquired Vasto. "I'm curious about something," a telepathic whisper replied. "Is it about the new capabilities of our soldiers' rifles," inquired Vasto. "In case you haven't been informed I was able to alter its abilities." Vasto paused and watched as the Hollow aimed its cannon and fired out a red bolt of lightning into the sky. "What is that," asked Leviathan. "I have decided that we will be utilizing Gauss weaponry from now on." "Impressive," Leviathan replied, "But that is not what I am here to request of you." "Oh," Vasto asked and turned back to face his general.

"Our forces have been mobilizing freely in every location of the Soul Society except for the Seireitei," Leviathan began. "Only with your permission may I invade and obliterate all life within those walls." "My oh my," Vasto snickered. "You are rather genocidal today, what would be the purpose?" "That city is annoying me," Leviathan admitted darkly. "I am so tired of that ugly place. It has never been unconquered, and I feel as if that fact reflects badly on us, seeing as how we occupy all space outside of those walls."

"So," Vasto inquired with a strange tone. "Are you telling me that where Abbadon failed, you can succeed?" "He only failed because of the UHC's intervention, and I am in no way complaining about Abbadon's leadership," Leviathan informed. "I am simply offering my services." "Very well," Vasto stated as the beast placed its hands behind its back and turned to the soldier. "Be my guest."

* * *

**Location: Rukon District, Hollow Territory**

Mae Yhou slowly poked her head out of the window. She looked out to the desolate and lifeless wasteland around her. What was once a bustling shantytown was now a ruined pile of ash. Night was almost on the horizon as the sun began to weaver its presence.

"How the hell am I going to get out of here," she asked herself in a whisper. "I'm out of food! I have to go somewhere." She then turned to her left and looked onto the silent walls of the Seireitei. "Is anyone still alive," she asked herself. She thought for a moment, "The last time I saw Ulquiorra, he said he was going back to the Seireitei. Surely he's still there, and if he is I'll be in the clear!" With that grain of hope left in her mind she darted out of her bedroom and down stairs to the living room. Mae hesitantly reached for the front door and quickly slid it open.

The coast was clear, not a soul in sight.

She took the opportunity and bolted off down the street. However, she was completely oblivious to the Hollow that was watching her from the window of a ruined store.

She kept running through the winding and destroyed streets until she saw multiple shadows out of the corner of her eye. Mae looked over her shoulder and panicked to see ten or so Hollows chasing after her. "Oh, damn," she exclaimed in her head. Mae quickened her pace but would soon realize there were now thirty or forty horned devils on her trail, and the numbers kept growing over time.

Eventually, Mae abruptly stopped as she was confronted by what use to be the corner of a home until the building was blown to rubble. This left only a standing brick wall that blocked her path. She looked back to see the number of Hollows was immense and searched the area frantically for a means of escape.

She noticed a dead Shinigami on the ground with his Zanpakutō laying at her feet. She picked it up and when the first Hollow ran up to her she was lucky enough to cut it down. Once the beast fell to the earth lifelessly, she looked out onto the now slowly and confidently approaching army of demons. A tear of lost hope fell from her eye, "So this is where I die," she inquired. With that she slowly loosened the grip on the sword until it fell back to the ground, and waited without resistance as the silent soldiers approached.


	13. Chapter 11

_Note: Sorry, but I had to rip off the tripods from War of the Worlds in at least **one** of my stories!_

* * *

_**Chapter Eleven: Ocean of Horns**_

**Location: Seireitei, Soul Society**

Night was only a few hours away when Jūshirō stood in front of six Soul Reapers; most of them where not from his squad. "Okay," he began with his usual upbeat and frail smile. "I know things have been difficult for us these past few days." "_Difficult_," one of the Shinigami asked in shock. "Try freaking impossible, sir! Within one day there are only seventy five of us left! We're surrounded by _super_ Hollows from all sides, and most of the captains went to fight the Blanks off with the Coalition."

"Oh please," a Reaper from behind smirked. "You survived the first invasion, so why the hell are you so worried?" "The only reason I lived was because I took that day off," the first Shinigami exclaimed. "I know you are all nervous," Jūshirō interjected. "But it is important that I send a patrol team out to check an area of the Seireitei, Squad twelve cannot monitor." "Is that why you called us here," another Reaper asked. "That is correct," Jūshirō replied. "Now if you could just run a sweep of the south eastern area and report back we will be fine." "Alright, lets go," one of the Reapers stated with a sigh.

* * *

Mayuri was sitting in front of a radar when he came across something unusual. "Well it looks like the Hollows are on the move again," he stated with a sigh. His eyes were then drawn to several larger circles on the screen. "I've seen Hollows that were slightly bigger than normal come in range before," he continued. "But nothing that large!"

* * *

The scouting party that Jūshirō had sent was now patrolling the outer areas they had been assigned to. The streets were still not repaired, and dimly lit as the sun was beginning to set behind the walls.

The group was quiet for awhile until a sudden bolt of red lightning shot out from the right, and gained a direct hit on the leading Shinigami's head. The Reaper collapsed to the ground and before his comrades had time to react three more came by and hit another Shinigami, killing him instantly. "Look," another stated and pointed to the right. The team turned to face that direction and noticed Hollows leaping over ruined buildings while screeching at the top of their lungs.

One particular Hollow lead the way and once it was close enough, the beast grabbed the face of a Reaper and smashed his head into the ground. Two of the three remaining Soul Reapers charged the Hollow, but were shot down by a wave of red lightning that seemed to have replaced the Ceros that Hollow bio weapons would normally fire.

The last surviving Reaper ran off to an alleyway and hid behind the first wall he could find. The Shinigami took a few deep breaths but noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He turned around and a horrified expression grew on his face to see Leviathan standing there. The commanding Hollow quickly impaled the last Soul Reaper through the chest with its bare fist and threw the corpse to the ground. The beast then stepped out of the alley and let out a loud howl, signaling the grunts to keep moving.

* * *

Elsewhere, Tōshirō was sitting in front of Momo's grave.

Tōshirō sat there for a moment until a red lightning bolt shot out from behind and hit the tombstone, causing it to explode. He quickly turned around in time to feel another bolt of lighting hit his torso and send him flying backwards.

"What the hell was that," Tōshirō asked himself from the ground. He looked over to see seventy or so Hollows were swarming the graveyard. "Again," he inquired in shock. Tōshirō then took notice in something else that was moving of in the distance. He gazed out to one of the streets below the hill he was on and gasped at the sight.

He noticed a Hollow like no other as it stalked the streets below. He could not examine it for long however, as another few bolts of red lighting hit the area surrounding the captain. Tōshirō struggled to stand.

At that moment Leviathan blinked into sight, although to Tōshirō it was just another Hollow that only looked slightly different from the rest. Tōshirō could not keep his mind focused though and he glanced back to the street towards the left. The strange thing he thought he saw earlier was gone. "What on earth was that," he asked himself. Tōshirō then found himself instinctively blocking an attack from Leviathan's short sword. "Damn," the silver haired boy stated in a panic.

* * *

Mayuri was sitting in front of the same monitor as earlier when Suí-Feng and Jūshirō walked up from behind. "What did you need," inquired Jūshirō. "Those little horned devils are at it again," Mayuri exclaimed as he typed on his keyboard frantically. "You mean the Hollows are invading again," asked Suí-Feng. "Who else would I be talking about," a sarcastic Mayuri retorted. "Could you two hold on a moment," Mayuri continued as he pressed a button on the radio to his right. "Status report," the captain demanded. "Sir," a static filled voice screamed over the radio. "We've found what you had asked us to search for. It's _huge_, it's killing everything..."

The transmission then went dead. "Well that would be more interesting," Mayuri began, "If I knew what the hell they were talking about!" "We need to get out there and drive them back," Suí-Feng informed. "Good luck," Mayuri chuckled, "Me," he inquired and pointed to himself. "I'm going to call Head Captain Yamamoto and see what he has to say. With that Mayuri whipped his chair around to the desk behind his and began fiddling with another radio. "Yes, what is it," Yamamoto's voice began. "Head Captain," Mayuri stated, "The Hollows are invading the Seireitei again, what do you want us to do?"

A long pause came over the radio, "I want you all to fall back to the southern courtyard. From there I will have Captain Kuchiki open a Senkaimon for you that leads to Istanbul." "We cant just surrender the Seireitei," Suí-Feng exclaimed. "I will hear _no_ retorts on this," Yamamoto ordered before hanging up completely. "Well Captain Suí-Feng," Mayuri stated as he stood up and gathered a few items form his desk. "You can stay here and die if you want, but I personally am going to leave for Istanbul."

"But don't you have important research here," inquired Jūshirō. Mayuri smirked as Nemu walked over to him, "All of the research I once had was destroyed by Vasto!" He then turned to his assistant, "Nemu," he inquired, "Send Hell Butterflies out to inform everyone that we will be leaving." "Right away sir," Nemu replied with a bow. "Notify everyone except the Stealth Force," Suí-Feng interrupted firmly. "You can't be serious," Jūshirō pleaded. "If all of you want to run and hide like cowards that's fine," Suí-Feng huffed, "But the Stealth Force is better than that!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Tōshirō was scolding Leviathan from a distance with his sword drawn. He noticed a Hell Butterfly next to his ear. "_Retreat_," Tōshirō whispered in shock, "Alright," he continued to himself, "That is... if I can live that long."

Tōshirō readied to fight the slowly approaching Hollows before Stealth Units appeared in between him and the beasts. "Captain," on of them stated, "We are here to cover your escape." "Good luck," Tōshirō replied before flash stepping away.

* * *

Rangiku and Shūhei were running through the ash covered streets as red lightning was shot out after them.

Shūhei began searching the skies nervously as he could hear a strange stomping nearby. The quickened their pace until a Hollow leaped from a rooftop towards the right and landed next to Rangiku. It howled as it grabbed her by the face, and smashed her head against a wall. A few more Hollows landed on the ground and scolded the remaining Reaper for a moment. "Why aren't they eating me," Shūhei inquired to himself. One of the Hollows growled at him and its other comrades were defiantly wanting to attack him. Yet as Shūhei noticed the stomping was becoming louder, and coming from just behind him the Hollows simply ran off ahead.

Shūhei was too disturbed by the current context to turn around, and was rather concerned for the now lifeless Rangiku. The stomping abruptly stopped and Shūhei found himself paralyzed in his own fear as he watched hundreds of horned fiends run past him, and blasting everything around him away.

He then felt a sharp pain run through his back and looked down to see a large blade sticking out of his torso. He felt himself be lifted into the air at what must have been a higher altitude, as all he could see in his peripherals was sky.

Eventually, what ever had Shūhei in its grasp turned the Shinigami around. Shūhei could then clearly see a much larger Hollow than the ones below. Its mask was standard with a single horn on its forehead. The beast leaned in to gain a closer examination of Shūhei. By now the Reaper had lost so much blood he was feeling dizzy. The mysterious beast then held out its cannon which was larger than the cannon a standard grunt would use. The Hollow aimed its cannon directly next to Shūhei's head and fired.

* * *

Ikkaku and Yumichika were running through the streets as quickly as they could, although they had not yet encountered a Hollow. Yumichika ended his stride and turned around as he noticed Ikkaku had stopped and was looking off into the distance. "Ikkaku, what the hell are you doing," Yumichika inquired in annoyance. A greedy grin came across Ikkaku's face, "Check it out," he stated and pointed ahead of himself.

The two looked over to see a tall figure in the horizon. It had three long legs with knives replacing feet that were used to dig into the earth below. The body seemed to be that of the standard ground Hollow's. The only difference was a tendril with a blade on the end of it was visible just under the left arm.

"Surely you're not thinking of _fighting_ that ugly thing are you," Yumichika questioned. "Why not," Ikkaku inquired sadistically, "After all, that would make a nice trophy." "We have orders Ikkaku," Yumichika reminded with a sigh but to no avail as his latter had already leaped after the towering Hollow. "Ugh, try not to waste too much time,"

The three legged Hollow was busy blasting the streets below when it felt a force knock the beast slightly to the left. The demon turned to see Ikkaku standing on its bio weapon. At that moment the Hollow impaled the Shinigami with its tendril and slammed him into the ground. The Hollow assumed Ikkaku was dead so it simply went about its business of blowing things up.

Yumichika immediately flash stepped over to where Ikkaku had crash landed. He rolled his eyes to see his comrade completely out cold and unable to move. Yumichika grabbed Ikkaku and blinked out of sight, as more Hollows were responding to the scene.

* * *

Mayuri, Jūshirō, Nemu and Tōshirō, who they had just recently regrouped with, were nearing the courtyard. However Mayuri had taken noticed into two three legged Hollows that were heading towards the center of the Seireitei.

"Ew, how lovely," Mayuri stated with a strange grin, "Nemu," he announced abruptly. "Go kill that thing and bring it back for experimentation." "Yes sir," Nemu replied with a bow before leaping after the targets. She did not take notice into Leviathan, who was riding on the back of the first Walker. The beast did however, notice her. It pulled its short sword and jumped off the larger Hollow's back. Once Leviathan was in range of Nemu the beast grabbed her left, and slit her throat before she could react. It then landed safely on a nearby rooftop.

"We have to see if she's okay," Jūshirō announced. Mayuri simply huffed at the comment, "Who cares, when we regroup with the others I'll make a new Nemu!" With that the Reapers resumed there retreat. "Hey," Tōshirō called out, "Who do you think that was back there," he asked as everyone was able to get a detailed glimpse of Leviathan. "Probably another Hollow bad ass," Jūshirō said dismissively, "Like Vasto and White."

Eventually the captains were able to meet Yumichika and Ikkaku at the courtyard. "Where is Captain Suí-Feng," inquired Yumichika. "She has decided to stay here," Tōshirō informed, "Is this all that is left," he asked. "Looks like it," Jūshirō replied. At that moment a Senkaimon opened and out stepped Byakuya. "We have lost this day," he announced coldly, "If you are all that remains then come along." He then lead the way back through the portal. Mayuri was the first to walk through without looking back. Yumichika was too concerned about Ikkaku's condition to stay any longer so he quickly followed suit.

Jūshirō, and Tōshirō were the last to leave as they took one final look at the fallen Soul Society.

* * *

Meanwhile, Suí-Feng and the only surviving soldiers under her command had retreated back to their own barracks. "There's too many," one of the Stealth units pleaded, "We cannot hold em!" It would appear that Suí-Feng had gone into a complete stated of shell shock as she spectated the battle quietly.

She then heard the omnipresent chuckle of a child's voice, "Well, well," the voice stated cockily. "The great Suí-Feng will not only lose her life, and her Seireitei. But she will lose her beloved Stealth Force as well." "And who the hell are you," Suí-Feng asked aggressively as the voice seemed to have snapped her back to reality. "It's me," the voice replied, "Vasto Lorde." "So you can talk," Suí-Feng announced as she searched the air above herself, "Are you somewhere nearby?" "No," Vasto replied flatly, "However, I am enjoying the little show you have put on for me." Suí-Feng returned her attention to the advancing Hollows as they trampled over her lines.

Suí-Feng then smiled lightly and looked to the ground, "You sound confident." "Oh, I assure you, I am," Vasto stated. "Now Leviathan," he said abruptly, "Break their moral!" At that instant Leviathan blinked in front of Suí-Feng. She veered back but did not have time to fully retaliate as the beast impaled her through the chest with its sword. A few of the Stealth units took notice into this, "The captain is dead," one cried, "It's every man for himself!"

Due to the Shinigami scrambling for their lives; the Hollows were able to advance from every side, sparing no one.


	14. Chapter 12

_**Chapter Twelve: War Child**_

**Location: New York, United Sovereignty**

Morning was just beginning to shine on the horizon when Azan was at Central Park with a large white bag. He was hiding behind a shrub while watching a flock of geese as they went about their business.

Azan then spotted a rather large goose with brown feathers along with a black head and neck. "Ew," he began greedily, "You are one _fine_ specimen." He glanced around to make sure no one was looking before advancing on the mighty bird. He slowly advanced on its position but the goose soon took notice in him. It squawked loudly and began flapping its wings in the air. "Dude shut up," Azan exclaimed quietly. He then realized the goose was about to leap at him. Without a second thought Azan lunged for the bird and was able to capture it in the bag. "_Whew_," he stated with relief as he held the aggressively twitching bag in the air for admiration. "Now, to sneak you into the office."

* * *

**Location: Central African Countryside, United Sovereignty**

"Ichigo, wake up," Senna exclaimed as she lightly kicked his leg. "Ah, let him sleep," Sebastian stated from behind. "There is a storm several clicks ahead so I'm waiting on it to clear. So we'll head out in about two hours." Senna let out a loud groan, "Fine," she said and ran off. "She is quite annoying," Archer announced as he stood next to Sebastian. "Oh yeah," the mercenary replied, "You'll learn to tune her out."

* * *

Nozomi was walking through the jungle as she was searching for the source of what sounded like a struggle. She stepped over a few wild shrubs to see Ulquiorra cutting down a Blank soldier. "What the hell is going on," she asked in shock. "What does it look like," Ulquiorra questioned as he continued to fight of the Blank forces. "This patrol has been on our tail since the last town we went through." He paused for a moment to slice down two charging Blanks.

"Ah fuck, take him out," one of them called out from afar. Ulquiorra preformed a Sonído just before a grenade landed in his vicinity.

While the Espada was busy fending off the patrol Nozomi could not help but notice three Blanks retreated off into the jungle. The only reason they caught her eye however, was because instead of wearing yellow armbands like the African Company used, the were wearing blue armbands. She then looked back as Ulquiorra killed the last Blank, and sure enough all of those soldiers were wearing yellow armbands.

"You couldn't lend a hand," inquired and irritated Ulquiorra. Nozomi crossed her arms and looked around to the corpses, "I thought you had it covered," she informed without enthusiasm. "I'm looking for Kon," she continued, "Have you seen him?" Ulquiorra rolled his eyes, "My guess would be harassing either Rukia, or Orihime... _maybe_ Senna." Nozomi let out a board sigh, "Thanks," she said before walking off.

* * *

**Location: New York, United Sovereignty**

Azan moved through the lobby of the Recon Agency Headquarters as covertly as he could. The goose in the bag and calmed down slightly but was still moving about inside. He walked up to the front desk where Howard worked at on occasion, although his actual office was on the same floor as Recon Team One's. "Hey Azan," Howard stated cheerfully. He then noticed the moving bag.

"Uh, whats in the bag," he questioned with an awkward expression. "Oh, its like nothing man," Azan lied. "Are you sure," Howard asked after hearing a muffled squawk. "Uh," Azan began. "This is the um... ghost of Abraham Lincoln." Howard's puzzled expression only grew at this, "That doesn't seem possible." Azan glanced off to the right, "Well he's in there." "And why do you have Abraham Lincoln's ghost in that bag," Howard asked only trying to humor Azan's obvious lie. "Well... like I uh," Azan stuttered. "I just found him, and I'm gonna... take him up... to the roof." "Why are you going to take that bag which contains Abraham Lincoln's ghost to the roof," Howard inquired with a comical expression. "Um, you know what they say about setting things free," Azan replied nervously. "If you love something you'll let it go," he continued.

"That's something a parent tells there child when the catch a frog out in the wild," Howard informed. "I'm sorry I'm just not following you," he added. "God dammit," Azan stated loudly, "I'm throwing this damn bag off the roof because I'm in love with Abraham Lincoln!" At that moment the few people who were in the lobby turned to stare at Azan with horrified expressions. Howard looked down at his pencil, "Wow," he said slowly. Azan started for the elevator, "Hey," Howard called after him, "There is some bread in the kitchen in case your goose gets hungry." "Uh, thanks," Azan replied before disappearing in the elevator.

Azan stepped out of the elevator and headed down the familiar hallways to his office. He stopped as he was confronted by Prometheus as soon as he turned a corner. "Hey bro," Azan said abruptly with the most casual face he could manage. "Hey," Prometheus replied with confusion, "Uh, whats in the bag?" "Fucking nothing man," Azan informed and hid the bag behind his back. Prometheus shrugged his shoulders, "Whatever, I've got to see if I can trace Thanatos via satellite," the Agent continued before walking away. Azan sighed with relief and turned to open the door to his office.

He opened up the bag and let dumped the goose out on the floor, it immediately set about exploring its new environment. "So uh, this is the office," Azan informed while he watched the bird leap on his desk. "Now if you see those bastards Icarus and Zeus, cut em up," the Agent continued.

Azan paused for a moment, "Okay I'm going to the break room so, just attack anyone who comes in here." With that said Azan left the room.

* * *

**Location: Madagascar, United Sovereignty**

Ichigo woke up in a deep jungle, although it was highly unlike the one he and his friends were treading through originally. He looked over as he heard voices from afar. He could see the same person he saw in his vision a few days ago with a navy blue shirt, and tan pants. He saw the shadowy figure of a somewhat tall, slender woman next to him however, Ichigo could not make out any specific detail on her to save his life.

"I don't give a fuck," the man informed the woman firmly with a thick South African accent. "About what ever stalker obsession you have with the kid. He's in my land, so he's my God damn target! And I really don't appreciate your soldiers coming down here so all of you need to get the hell out of here!" Ichigo could only tell that the woman was speaking but could not here what she was saying.

Eventually the woman walked off into the jungle, and the strange man turned back to Ichigo. "Speak of the devil," he said with a laugh. He slowly walked over to the Shinigami, "Who are you," Ichigo questioned as he defensively stood up, "And who was that talking to you just now?"

"Oh hey calm down kid," the man stated while giving a gesture to relax, "My name is Rayman Ozar. And you'll meet that other person soon," Ozar informed. "You know Kurosaki, I was going to contact you sooner but I've been real busy lately." Ozar began to walk off but stopped and looked over his shoulder, "You coming?" With a puzzled expression Ichigo did indeed follow the stranger.

"So are you a Blank," the Shinigami inquired as he took notice into the yellow band around Ozar's arm. "Ah ha, ha, no my man, I'm a Shinenju." Ozar then pointed off to the left. Ichigo turned his attention into that direction and saw four Blank soldiers aiming rifles at a line of kneeling civilians. "_Fire_," Ozar called out abruptly. At that moment the Blanks mowed down the civilians with ease.

"What the hell are you doing," Ichigo practically yelled. Ozar stopped and turned around, "Tell you what man," he said with a cocky smile. "You and your guys are about to move out. So we'll talk again tonight." Before Ichigo could make a reply everything faded to white.

* * *

**Location: Central African Countryside, United Sovereignty**

Elsewhere, the group was surrounding the sleeping strawberry. "Ichigo, wake the hell up," Sebastian said loudly as he kicked the orange headed teen in the ribs. "Ow," Ichigo exclaimed as he sat up, "What the hell did you do that for!?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes, "Because man, I've got a job to do in Kisangani, _and_ we're meeting Victor there! Not only that but the UHC wants you guys in Istanbul by next Wednesday and we haven't even made it passed the fucking Congo!" "Okay, I'm getting up," Ichigo replied with his hands in the air.

* * *

**Location: New York, United Sovereignty**

Icarus and Zeus were sitting in Zeus's office, bored out of their minds. "Holy Christ what do we do man," Icarus asked with a loud sigh. "Hell if I know," Zeus replied, "Everyone else has a job to do but us." The two sat silently for a moment until Zeus let out a long gasp. "Dude," he exclaimed, "We could totally break into the zoo and paint the elephants pink!"

"Nah, that's too hard," Icarus said dismissively. "Why don't we just go screw with Azan," Zeus suggested. "Yeah cool," Icarus agreed. The two then stood up and walked out the door.

The Agents eventually made it to Azan's door and Icarus opened it up. "Oh man he's gonna be so pissed," Icarus began but as soon as the door was open a goose flew out the door and started clawing at the Agent's face. Icarus fell to the ground with a shout, "Oh damn whats a wild goose doing here," asked Zeus as he calmly watched his partner being mauled by the bird. Zeus then looked up as he heard Azan's laughter from down the hallway. Azan walked up to them with a bag of chips in hand. "That's what you get," he said through his hysteria.


	15. In the Hood with Hichigo

_Note: Sorry if this skit was rather short but I really didn't have enough inspiration for it._

* * *

_**In the Hood with Hichigo**_

**Location: New York, United Sovereignty**

Hichigo was sitting at a table in a rather run down house while eating a bowl of cereal. "Alright bitches," he abruptly said aloud. "Its me Hichigo, can you dig it mother fucker!?"

The white faced imp abruptly stood up aggressively, "Alright, its come to my understanding y'all bitches need some help up in here." Hichigo then rolled his eyes, "God damn, you have no idea how irritating it is to talk like that," he said to no one with the more standard sadistic tone his.

At that moment a knock was heard at the door. "Huh," he asked with a puzzled expression, "Who could that be?" He walked over to the door but did not open it, "Who _dat_ is," he yelled. "It's Kon," a voice replied. Hichigo opened the door, allowing the lion to enter. "What the hell you got your own skit too," Kon screamed in shock. "Uh, yeah," Hichigo admitted, "It was to replace yours..." Before the demon could continue Kon threw his stuffed arms in the air and left the house, slamming the door behind himself. "Hey don't go slamming my door," Hichigo exclaimed aggressively.

He then walked over to the table, "Now lesson one," he began. "Is all about stealing a car!" He then took out a box and began digging through it, "The first step is..." Hichigo's voice was cut off by yet another knock.

"Who the fuck be knocking on my door," Hichigo asked in an annoyed yell. "It's _Vasto_," a voice called back, "I know you stole my damn Ipod you crackhead now come on out!" "At that moment a wave of intimidation struck Hichigo's pale face. "Okay," he said in his normal tone, "That's all the time we have for today, I'll see you in the next one!" With that Hichigo abrupty threw himself out of the nearest window.


	16. Chapter 13

_**Chapter Thirteen: Joining the Caravan**_

**Location: New York, United Sovereignty**

Recon Team One was sitting around in Daedalus's office. "I'm gonna die," Icarus whined as he held a bag of ice over his scratched forehead. "That's what you get," Azan said with his arms crossed.

"Everyone shut up," Daedalus exclaimed, "We're here to discuss Thanatos!" "I can do that right now," Zeus announced. "A crazy Grim Reaper lookin' mother fucker is running around Africa blowing all kinds of shit up, and we haven't got the slightest clue as to where he is!" The team remained silent for a moment, "Yeah, that sounds about right," Daedalus admitted. "So what do we want for lunch," inquired Prometheus, immediately changing the subject.

* * *

**Location: Istanbul Outskirts, United Sovereignty**

Marshall walked up to Wight who was reading through a few papers on a clipboard. "Yo, Sarge," Marshall called. Wight sighed in annoyance, "What is it Marshall," he asked without looking back. "When are we gonna invade Istanbul, it's so damn hot out here!" "As soon as that carrot top kid comes 'round," Wight replied.

Marshall thought for a moment, "Hey, Sarge," he continued with smirk on his face. "_What_," Wight asked aggressively.

"Do you wanna know what else is getting totally _hot_," Marshall questioned with a comical grin. "Get the hell out of here Marshall," Wight demanded. "Yes sir," the soldier stated loudly before running off while snickering to himself.

"Hey Sarge," a voice called out from behind causing Wight to whip around quickly. "What the fuck do you want... oh, Morgan it's you," he stated as he realized who was talking to him.

"Sir, I just thought you would want to know that the merc we hired to guide Kurosaki and his friends through Africa has just reported in. He said they were nearing the Congo," Morgan informed.

"The Congo eh," Wight asked, "That's only the half way mark, what's taking them so long?" "Beats me sir," Morgan replied before walking off.

* * *

Meanwhile, the remaining Soul Reapers were huddled around a small rock, having a meeting.

"We've lost the Seireitei," Yamamoto stated to himself. "But at least we're all alive," Jūshirō informed optimistically. "That is, except for Suí-Feng, Rangiku, and Shūhei." "The only hope we have now," Yamamoto announced slowly as he stood up. "Is to help the UHC as best as we can." With that said Yamamoto walked off.

* * *

**Location: Central African Countryside, United Sovereignty**

Sebastian was leading the way through the jungle of the Congo River Basin. He was busy on the phone as usual; while the rest of the group was busy admiring the unobstructed view they were seeing of the jungle as they walked across the side of a mountain.

"You're still meeting us at Kisangani right," Sebastian inquired over the phone. "Oh yeah, we're there now," Victor's voice exclaimed over the phone. "So how's Archer," Victor inquired further as Sebastian had already informed Victor that Archer was a Hollow. The mercenary then looked back to Archer and sighed before returning his attention to the path ahead. "He's been better."

"Oh and by the way Sebastian," Victor announced. "The guy who has a job for you..." "Yeah," Sebastian asked with curiosity. "Well," Victor continued in a mocking tone, "Turns out, he doesn't have the money but wonders if you will still rescue his son?" Sebastian abruptly laughed out loud, "Tell that asshole his son can go to hell for all I care! If he doesn't have the coin, no dice."

With that said Sebastian hung up the phone, with Ichigo scolding him from behind.

"_So_," Senna began as she ran up behind Archer. "How are you," she questioned. "Go away," Archer replied firmly. Senna huffed and ran off.

She then noticed Nozomi walking solemnly while Kon was irritating her from her shoulder. "Hey Nozomi," Senna began but received no reply. "So what's going on," she asked further but again, Nozomi ignored her.

"Senna," Ichigo called with a sigh, "Stop bothering people."

Soon the group heard explosions from afar. They stopped walking and quickly turned to look out over the cliff to see what appeared to be a battle between the Coalition, and Blanks. "Now that's a stroke of luck," Sebastian announced. "We need to join that armored division," he continued before leading the way down the mountain.

Due to the mountain being so steep the group quickly found themselves sliding down the edge, or in Uryū and Gin's case, falling.

Eventually, everyone was able to make it to the foot of the mountain where several UHC soldiers were dug in behind a thick layer of brush. One of the soldiers noticed the group as they practically fell into the trench.

"Who the hell are you suppose to be," he inquired. "I'm Sebastian," the mercenary breathed after picking a branch out of his vest. "And this is the substitute Shinigami and his friends." The soldier muttered to his comrade next to him before making a reply. "Oh, in that case you are the ones who are needed at Istanbul." Sebastian nodded reassuringly, "Well that's convenient," the soldier announced, "We're headed there right now!"

At that moment a soldier to the right of the first one placed his index to his helmet. "Most of the Blanks have moved on that treeline to the north," he stated loudly over his radio, "Requesting airstrike."

Not long after several Coalition jets flew across the sky, bombarding the horizon. The ground soldiers and vehicles waited in their cover until the fire cleared. "Move ahead," an officer called from afar, "Make sure there are no survivors!"

Ichigo and his friends stood up after the firing had died down. Ichigo stood there watching the armored division and infantry alike as they shifted up the large ash filled hill, due to the recent bombing run. His vision began to blur out to white again. He suddenly felt heavy rain pelting him from all directions and could hear the shouts of the people around him as the rain had taken them by surprise too. Soon Ichigo lost consciousness, yet his body remained active.

"It's raining again," Nozomi asked as she walked up to Rukia and Senna. "Damn tropical weather," Senna barked before the three bolted off towards a nearby tank.

"Everyone," a soldier shouted from the top of the hill, "Kisangani is not that far from here! We're heading out now!"

Meanwhile Ulquiorra noticed Ichigo was simply standing out in the rain with a thousand yard stare. He quickly walked over to the orange head, "Ichigo what in God's name are you doing?" Ichigo seemed to react to Ulquiorra's words but could clearly not comprehend them. Ichigo then walked off towards a tank before taking a seat on the side.

Ulquiorra couldn't help but lift an eyebrow at this odd behavior; but did not take too long to thing about this as he quickly jumped onto a tank before the convoy could set off.

* * *

**Location: Madagascar, United Sovereignty**

Ichigo woke up face down on the ground next to a campfire. He looked around to see Rayman sitting on a tree stump across while prodding the fire with a stick. Four other Blank soldiers sat around the fire silently. "Oh there he is," Ozar announced before taking a swig of his water bottle.

The first thing Ichigo noticed was that it was not raining in his current position. "Where am I," he inquired with confusion as he rubbed his head. "You're at my home," Ozar informed.

At that moment Ichigo noticed several Blanks in the background behind Ozar, hanging corpses upside down on a rail above a large fire. Ichigo could also tell by the looks of the place he was in some sort of Blank compound.

Ozar quickly noticed the corpses his _guest_ was eying in horror. "Oh," he began and pointed to the lifeless bodies, "That's dinner." Ichigo widened his eyes and turned back to Rayman, "You're going to _eat_ them!?" Ozar picked up a small bowl of soup before answering, "Well we have to do something with all of these damn bodies don't we? We use to use them to decorate the place and keep it lively but that only attracted a shit load of bugs!" Ichigo slowly processed this information, "You can't be serious," he stated quietly.

"Why would I lie," Ozar asked, "Do you not like my style?"

"What the hell kind of sicko are you," Ichigo asked while gritting his teeth. Rayman rolled his eyes and stood up, "You're just like Senthall," he said flatly. "Do you want to know something," Ozar asked further. Ichigo remained silent, allowing the murderous mad man to begin his monologue.

"In southern end of this continent it is commonly believed that the of the people who originated in Africa have a self destructive gene in them." "That's what Sebastian always said," Ichigo informed as he thought back to all of the things he has heard the mercenary say. "I believe," Rayman continued as he gestured for the slightly gray sky above. "That Africa hates us. It wants to annihilate us down to the last particle. That is why the sand is red. So now you know why I kill everyone who comes into contact with me or my soldiers." Rayman paused for a moment, "Because I am doing Africa's work!"

Before Ichigo could reply Rayman pointed off behind the orange head. Ichigo turned and to his surprise the entire landscape had changed around him. Instead of being in a tropical military compound, he found himself on a boat just off of the coast of Madagascar. He then looked back to Rayman in confusion. As Ichigo did this however, a board came by and hit the Shinigami in the face, knocking him out cold and into the ocean.


	17. Chapter 14

_Note: I really hope you like the new character; I've been planning her out since Hong Kong._

* * *

_**Chapter Fourteen: Yomasa**_

**Location: Bucharest, United Sovereignty**

In a rather dark room of a bunker that was seized by the Blanks before the war broke out, a woman was sitting at a large metal desk while watching several monitors.

She had clean black hair that reached down to her lower back and entrancing cyan eyes. She wore a black sweater under a thin black jacket, black pants, and black boots that reached halfway up her shins. She also wore a pearl bracelet around her right wrist. The most ominous feature about this mysterious woman however, was her calm, and serene smile that seemed to never fade.

The monitors were also unusual as each one had a different view of the substitute Shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Miss Yomasa," a voice stated from behind. The woman turned in her chair to see a Blank soldier with a blue armband standing in the doorway to her office.

"Please," she began in quite and almost soothing tone. "Call me Eva," she continued.

The Blank let out a sigh and bowed its head. "Yes ma'am, _Eva_?" "How can I help you," she inquired with a curious tilt of her head. "_Ma'am_," the Blank began, "The UHC is mobilizing a massive force towards Istanbul, it is expected to crumble without our support." Eva turned back to the monitors and her immortal smile only grew at the sight of Ichigo; who was sitting on a tank, staring off into space as he was still in Rayman's world. "Please tell the troops to stay where they are," Eva finally ordered, yet still in her gentle voice.

"Eva," the Blank asked with concern in it's voice, "The UHC will probably cross into Europe if..." "Would you be so kind," Eva interjected calmly. "As to tell my soldiers not to do anything until further notice?" "Yes ma'am," the Blank replied firmly.

Eva's smile did not fade; however it did shrink as she noticed Senna walking up to Ichigo. "Why is _she_ still alive," Eva questioned. "We sent a hit squad to Hong Kong as ordered," the Blank informed, "But somehow we shot the wrong person, and now that she and her friends are the top priority of the Coalition it is physically impossible to assassinate her now."

After a moment of silence Eva stood up and turned off her monitors. "Where are you going ma'am," the Blank asked.

"My strawberry needs help," Eva informed.

* * *

**Location: Madagascar, United Sovereignty**

Ichigo felt himself sinking slowly down in the ocean as he was too disorientated to swim back up.

Before he sank too far down however, a hand reached into the water and pulled him out.

The orange head looked around and to his surprise he did not find himself somewhere near an ocean but on a riverbank in a dense jungle. Ichigo searched his body for his sword but it was nowhere to be found, as it must have been lost in the water. He turned to his left and gasped to see Eva sitting next to him with her everlasting smile. "Who are you," he asked slowly.

"I'm _so_ happy I am finally able to meet you," Eva announced calmly, causing Ichigo to blush slightly.

* * *

**Location: New York, United Sovereignty**

"Yo, yo, yo," Zeus exclaimed as he walked up to Prometheus and Helios in the hallway next to a vending machine.

"What do you want," Prometheus asked without interest as he was busy monitoring a information that was raining down the screen of his phone.

"You guys won't believe it," Zeus stated with joy. "Oh God," Helios said with a roll of his eyes and crossed his arms.

"I just did some work," Zeus announced. "Wow," Prometheus replied, "I think the last time you did any sort of work was a few months ago." "I know right," said Zeus. Helios then looked around for a moment, "So uh, where's Icarus," the Agent asked. "Oh, I think he's fighting with Azan's goose," Prometheus informed.

* * *

**Location: Madagascar, United Sovereignty**

Eva helped Ichigo stand up and calmly started orbiting around him. "Who are you," Ichigo asked once more. "My name is Eva," the strange woman informed, "Eva Yomasa." "Oh," Ichigo replied, "I'm," he began, not remembering what she had said to him earlier. "You're Ichigo Kurosaki," she interrupted as she continued to walk in a circle around him.

"How do you know that," he asked. Eva stopped behind the Shinigami and leaned into him, "Because I've been watching you," she whispered before resuming her orbit. "Why," Ichigo asked in a puzzled tone. "You'll find out soon," she replied. "How long have you," Ichigo began slowly but was cut off. "I started monitoring you almost three years ago, when you and... that _other girl_ met," Eva phrased the last few words with slight disgust although she did not lose her calm and peaceful attitude.

"Wait," Ichigo interjected, "Can you stop moving around like that? You're kinda making me dizzy." "I'm sorry," Eva replied. She then came to a stop behind Ichigo and placed both of her hands on his back before leaning against him once more.

"So now you're trapped in here," she whispered in his right ear. "I'm guessing you aren't here to help me," he asked as he noticed the blue band around her right arm. At that moment Ichigo gasped to feel Eva's arm snake around to his front side and press his Zanpakutō against his torso. He looked down and grasped the handle, "Everything I am doing," Eva whispered, "Is to help you."

"Now," she continued and playfully leaned to the other side of Ichigo's head. "The only way you will be able to escape this place is to kill Rayman Ozar." "Kill him," Ichigo asked in concern. "Of course," Eva whispered. "At least do it so I know you're safe..."

Eva paused as another voice rang out from the left, "Ichigo?" The two turned to see none other than Drake Senthall standing off in the distance with his usual white void accompanying his arrival.

Eva moved closer to Ichigo, "What are you doing here Drake?"

"I should be asking you the same question," Senthall announced with a scold. He then turned to the Soul Reaper. "Ichigo, what has this woman told you," he asked firmly. "Wait," Ichigo replied, "You're Drake Senthall? The one who's been guiding Senna all this time," he asked only knowing this because Eva had just used his name. "That is correct," Senthall assured. "Now what has she filled your head with," Drake questioned as he pointed an accusing finger to Yomasa. "She was helping me," Ichigo informed.

At that moment Ichigo felt Eva back away from him slowly. He looked back to her curiously, "I need to go now Ichigo," she announced. "It was nice to finally meet you."

She continued to back off until Ichigo tried to stop her, "Wait," he pleaded. "Don't worry," Eva replied, "We will see each other soon. And remember... even though we are on opposing sides, does not mean we are enemies." With that said Yomasa completely faded away, leaving Ichigo stunned by the run in.

"Who is she," Ichigo asked quietly. "That woman is Eva Yomasa," Senthall replied from behind. "She is the finest military mind of the current generation. The only reason the Blank forces in Europe have had such a successful campaign is because of her ingenious strategic knowledge."

"Well Ichigo," Senthall continued with a sigh, "Good luck to you, I need to leave before Ozar finds out I am here." Drake then disappeared as well leaving Ichigo alone in the jungle.

"So kid," Rayman's voice called out from all directions, startling Ichigo. "That bitch Eva is on your side right?"

Ichigo gritted his teeth at the comment. "Alright man well you should know the fucking deal," Ozar continued. "Come back to my place if you really think you have what it takes to end my God damn life!"

Without a second option Ichigo started for the dense jungle ahead of himself, only guessing Rayman's compound was somewhere nearby.


	18. Chapter 15

_**Chapter Fifteen: The Necromancer**_

**Location: North African Countryside, United Sovereignty**

Several UHC soldiers were riding in a patrol jeep through the Sahara when they saw four figures in the distance.

"Hey," the soldier in the passenger's seat called out as he patted the driver on the shoulder. "Go over there," he then pointed to the distant figures. "I wanna see what those fuckers are up too." "At any rate we can scrounge money off of those idiots," one of the troops in back announced with a greedy laugh.

As the jeep grew closer to the four figures, they completely disappeared. "What the hell," the driver asked in confusion. At that moment an arrow zipped through the air and impaled the driver through the chest. This caused the jeep to veer out of control and flip upside down as it drove down a large sand dune.

The remaining survivors got out of the vehicle. The first two soldiers ran up the dune to try and find the person who had initially fired the arrow. As they neared the top however, Agent Thanatos uncloaked in between them. He impaled one soldier in the throat with an arrow, and as the other charged in he turned around and cut the soldier down with his scythe.

Thanatos then turned to the last soldier who was still standing by the jeep, too shocked to move. The Agent preformed a simple hand gesture; causing blood to explode from the soldier's chest, killing him instantly. Thanatos scanned the area for any witnesses before re-cloaking.

* * *

**Location: Vienna, United Sovereignty**

Greenman walked out onto the balcony of the capital where a large crowed had gathered in the streets below to hear his speech.

Everyone abruptly cheered until Greenman threw his right arm in the air, the crowd did as well and silenced themselves.

"I have a war report," Greenman began, "To finally give to the public. Firstly..." He then looked at a few papers in his hand before continuing. "Our beloved soldiers are now in the process of liberating the Sahara from Blank forces, this means the African front is finally coming to a victorious close!" The crowd cheered knowing the liberation of Europe would come soon.

"And I will personally be damned if I allow the fortress of Europe to fall as well," he exclaimed and allowed the crowd to cheer him on before continuing.

"Now," he stated loudly and held a piece of paper in the air for the world to see. "In my hands is a peace treaty offered by Obsidian on _their_ terms!" The crowd booed the idea of this document. At that moment Brian tore the paper in two, causing the crowd yell out in joy. "I will not allow Obsidian to continue to operate," Greenman exclaimed. "We will show no mercy to these heinous creatures nor cater to there wishes of joining the Coalition. Because last time I checked, it was called the Universal Humanity Coalition; _not_ the Universal Humanity and Blank Coalition!"

* * *

**Location: ****Bucharest, United Sovereignty**

Eva Yomasa was viewing all of this from her right monitor. Although eyes sorrowful, her immortal smile did not fade as she buried her head in her palms as she heard the phrase, "No mercy."

"Well at least I was able to meet him before the Coalition finds me," Eva said quietly as she stroked a framed picture of Ichigo on her desk.

* * *

**Location: North African Countryside, United Sovereignty**

Sebastian and the others were still mobilizing with the large convoy leading to Alexandria. They were able to regroup with Platoon F7 in Kisangani as planned.

"So how much further until Alexandria," asked Uryu as he, Sebastian, and Victor were riding on the same tank. Sebastian then laughed aloud, "Kid... we've still gotta cross the fucking Sahara!"

"What do you have planned for Al Jawf," asked Victor. "Not much," Sebastian replied truthfully. "Well I've got a job up there and I want you involved. "Oh yeah," Sebastian asked," this isn't gonna be like the job I had in Kisangani right?" "No we're dealing with pro's here so don't worry," Victor replied.

"What's the job," asked Sebastian.

"A few... _servants_ escape about a day ago and they want us to come in and help with the search," Victor informed. Sebastian thought on this for a moment, "I'm in," he finally confirmed.

* * *

Poseidon had finally made it to the Sahara desert as she knew she was close to Thanatos now.

She then witnessed a figure that closely resembled the Grim Reaper walk up to her. "Thanatos," she stated quietly. "Surely you aren't here to fight me alone," Thanatos announced. "I should say the same to you," Poseidon replied confidently. Thanatos let out a sigh before leaping after her.

Poseidon pulled a pistol and fired it several times at the Agent but all missed. Thanatos pulled an arrow out of the pouch on his back and jabbed the area where Poseidon was standing. She was able to dodge this until Thanatos kicked her in the right side of her torso and sent her flying back.

This left Poseidon very disorientated. Thanatos immediately allowed his scythe to materialize in his hand before slicing her down her front torso and kicking her into the sand. "I hope you wont get in my way next time," Thanatos said darkly before disappearing.


	19. Ulquiorra's Elevator Survival Guide

_**Ulquiorra's Elevator Survival Guide**_

**Location: Vienna, United Sovereignty**

"Hello all," Ulquiorra greeted gloomily from inside an elevator. The doors then shut as he pressed a button. "And welcome to my Elevator Survival Guide. Today we will be discussing what happens when a bear becomes trapped in an elevator with you."

At that moment the doors opened up once more and in came Zeus wearing a bear costume. "_Rar_," Zeus began. "I'm a big ass bear and I'm about to eat a mother fucker!"

The doors then closed once more. "Now the next part is very simply," Ulquiorra informed with his index in the air. "You will first need to take a few calming deep breaths. You will then need to take a few steps back," Ulquiorra then did as he had described.

"Give me all your wild berries and raw fish," Zeus demanded.

"Now," Ulquiorra continued and aimed his finger at Zeus. "All you have to do is fire a Cero..." Ulquiorra then shot a mass of green energy at Zeus, causing him to fall to the floor. "And no more bear," the Espada concluded with a bow.

"Oh my God," Zeus screamed in pain as he abruptly vomited. "My abdomen is on fire," he exclaimed.

"That's good to hear," Ulquiorra informed before returning his attention to the camera. "My name has been Ulquiorra Cifer and this has been my Elevator Survival Guide. Join us next time when we learn to defend ourselves against a chain gun wielding alligator with a construction hat on."


	20. Chapter 16

_Note: Sorry if these last few chapters are on the short side, but the last chapter will make up for it!_

* * *

_**Chapter Sixteen: Al Jawf**_

**Location: North African Countryside, United Sovereignty**

Nozomi was watching the sand dunes as the convoy rolled across the landscape.

She then noticed something in the sand. "What is that," Kon asked from her shoulder. "Hey," she called to the soldier who was manning the turret on her tank. The troop looked over to her, "Pull over," she informed and pointed to Agent Poseidon on the ground ahead of them.

The tank stopped and Garret, who was sitting on the other side of the vehicle looked around curiously. "What the fuck is going on?"

"There is someone passed out here," Nozomi informed as two other UHC soldiers jumped to the ground. However, when the soldiers heard this they immediately rolled their eyes.

Garrett walked over and took a look and immediately gasped, "Holy shit that's a Recon Agent!" "Damn you're right," another soldier announced as everyone could blatantly see the standard issue armor issued to each Agent.

* * *

**Location: Al Jawf, United Sovereignty**

The convoy arrived at Al Jawf and the group quickly leaped off the tanks and went about their business before mobilizing to Alexandria.

"So," Victor began as he, Sebastian, Garrett, Oscar, Seth, and William all met up next to a tank. "Are we ready to join the search?" "I guess," Seth replied. "If you don't mind boss, I think I'm just gonna hang back on this one," Garrett informed with yawn. "Yeah that's cool,' Victor said with an approving nod, "I don't blame you."

The group then walked off down an enclosed alley while Garrett went the opposite direction.

* * *

**Location: Madagascar, United Sovereignty**

Ichigo was treading through the jungle when he suddenly came across a small opening with several maimed human bodies strung upside down on tree branches.

"Do you like what you see," Ozar's voice rang out from all directions. Ichigo's horrified expression quickly turned into that of an angry one. "Let me show you exactly what happened to these people..."

* * *

_(Flashback)_

Ichigo found himself in a room where four battered women were tied up in chairs on the far end. "Hey," he called but quickly realized they could not see nor hear him. Ichigo then saw Rayman enter the room.

"Okay," he began as he sat down in a chair in front off his hostages. "I'm in a bit of a..." Rayman paused as he knew the women could not be listening to him over the sound of their own begging and pleading. "_Shut up_," he yelled causing them all to immediately quiet down. Ozar then leaned back in his seat and relaxed his breathing.

"Now," Ozar said in a quieter tone. "I'm in a serious pickle here and I want your opinions."

"I've already decided that I'm going to skin you alive," Rayman was cut off once more by crying and pleading. "Just let us go," one of the women pleaded. "Anyway," Rayman exclaimed, completely ignoring the request. "I'm going to skin you alive and hang you from the trees outside. I just really think it will be kind of festive!"

"Just let us go you psycho," the first woman demanded. Rayman stood up and pulled a machete out of a holster on his waist. "You should really have learned when to shut your fucking mouth," Ozar informed darkly.

He then abruptly stabbed the woman in the neck and sat back down, leaving the machete inside the bleeding corpse.

Ozar looked towards a woman sitting to the right who was having a panic attack. He leaned over to her, "Hey," he said quietly. "Why don't we play a little game?" "A game," the woman asked in a terrified whisper, "_Please_... just let me go."

"I'm thinking of a number between one and ten," Rayman began while tapping his forehead. "Now if you guess the same number that I'm thinking of, I wont kill you." A hopeful expression then swept the woman's face. "But," Ozar announced, "If you guess a wrong number, you'll be part of my next decoration. _And_ if your guess is more three numbers away from the one I'm thinking of; I'll rape you, _then_ kill you."

Ozar paused for a moment, "You gonna guess?"

"Uh... nine," the woman replied. Ozar then turned to the woman farthest to the right, "Your turn," he informed. The woman thought for a moment, "Three," she finally exclaimed. "My number was," Ozar began but was cut off once more.

"What about me," the woman to the left asked. Ozar abruptly pulled his pistol and shot her. "My number," Rayman said as he tucked his pistol away, "Was three!"

The first woman began to sob as she knew what was about to happen while relief struck the second one. "Well I can't kill you," Rayman admitted to the victorious person. A Blank soldier then walked up to Ozar's side.

"Which is why," the Shinenju continued, "He's going to kill you."

Before the woman could react, the Blank raised its assault rifle and shot her dead. With a smile Ozar turned to his last living captive who was pleading to be freed. "Now for you," he said with a smirk.

* * *

_(Present Day)_

Ichigo then found himself standing in the jungle. With a glare in his eyes he looked up to the sky. "When Eva told me I had to kill you," Ichigo began, knowing that Rayman was listening. "I thought I would be able to find a way not too. But now, I'm going to do everything I can to kill you!"

With that said the orange haired Shinigami continued his walk.

* * *

**Location: Al Jawf, United Sovereignty**

Uryū along with his other friends were sitting in a small vacant house while everyone had their eyes on the revived Poseidon.

She took a drink of water and returned the stare. "Who is that," she asked and pointed to Archer who was sitting quietly in the back, thinking off in space.

"That's Archer," Senna informed, "He doesn't talk very much."

"At any rate," Poseidon continued as she turned to Orihime. "Thank you for saving me." "No problem," Orihime replied with a bow. "But I have to find Thanatos," Poseidon continued.

"Hold on now," Ulquiorra stated. "Thanatos is probably headed to Istanbul like everyone else," the Espada continued.

"Yes," Uryū agreed. "We are also heading to Istanbul, in fact this convoy will be in Alexandria tomorrow." Poseidon then relaxed, "Alright, fine," she said with a sigh. "So you're a Recon Agent right," Senna inquired, Poseidon nodded at her. "Do you know Daedalus and his team?"

"Of course I do," Poseidon replied but was cut off as Sebastian and the others entered the room.

"Oh man," Seth breathed as he dropped to the floor in exhaustion. "How did your job go," asked Chad. "We didn't find shit," Sebastian informed with a roll of his eyes. "Oh well," he continued, "You all had better get some sleep because we're leaving bright and early!"


	21. Chapter 17

_**Chapter Seventeen: Ozar**_

**Location: Madagascar, United Sovereignty**

Ichigo kept walking through the jungle until he came across a small dirt path winding through the brush.

He continued down this path for about ten minutes before he noticed Eva was watching him from on top of a tree branch on the right hand side of the road.

Ichigo waved at her but sighed to see she was not reacting. He then walked through a wall of shrubs and abruptly fell down an unexpectedly steep hill. He quickly realized he was falling down a cliff and caught a nearby tree root that was sticking out of the ground.

"You're close now," Rayman's voice exclaimed as ten copies of the Shinenju appeared around him.

They disappeared as quickly as they came and as soon as Ichigo looked down he could see Rayman standing on the cliff. Without a second thought Ichigo released his grip from the root and took out his sword as he fell.

Rayman then fell as well and Ichigo could clearly see they were about to crash into a large river.

"Come on," Rayman exclaimed as the two continued to fall, Ichigo growing closer to his target. "Do it you carrot top piece of shit," the Shinenju continued. "_Do it for the land that hates your fucking guts_!"

At that moment Ichigo's sword pierced clean through Rayman's heart, killing him instantly.

Ichigo then found himself in the dense jungle once again. He took in a few deep breathes before heard a hissing sound at his feet. He looked down and jumped away after seeing a snake in a striking position.

The orange head then rolled his eyes in relief, "You're welcome," he whispered before the world began to fade away.

* * *

**Location: Al Jawf, United Sovereignty**

Ichigo woke up in the middle of a dirt road in Al Jawf. He was disorientated at first, until Senna ran up to him. "Ichigo did you hear the news," she asked excitedly.

"No," the orange head replied. "All of the Blank forces in Africa suddenly died," Senna informed. "Reports are coming in all over saying they are just falling over like dominoes!" "Oh yeah," Ichigo said as he scratch his head, "That's because I killed the Shinenju that controlled them in this region."

"You did what," Sebastian asked in shock from behind. "Oh hey Sebastian," Ichigo replied as he turned to the mercenary. "You mean _you_ killed Rayman Ozar," Sebastian inquired further with disbelief.

"You'll have to boast about it later," Victor called from a nearby tank. Sebastian, Senna, and Ichigo then turned to him. "Next stop," Victor continued, "...Alexandria!"


	22. Chapter 18

_**Chapter Eighteen: Goodbye, Africa**_

**Location: Karakura Town, United Sovereignty**

Kisuka, Isshin, Grimmjow, Nel, Ryūken, and Yoruichi stood in front of an open portal, leading to Istanbul.

"Are we ready," Grimmjow asked in a huff. "Are _you_," Kisuka teased behind his fan. "If I wasn't then I wouldn't be here," the Espada snapped. "That's true," Kisuka said with a smirk.

"Alright if everyone is ready to leave for Istanbul then go on ahead," the man in the hat called before leading the way in.

* * *

**Location: New York, United Sovereignty**

Recon Agents Daedalus, Icarus, Prometheus, Helios, and Zeus were talking to one another in the lobby.

"Hey guys whats going on," Howard asked as he walked up to them. "Oh hey Howard," Daedalus replied, "We're about to head down to Istanbul."

"_Really_," Howard questioned in slight surprise. "Why are you guys going there?"

"Because man," Zeus exclaimed but immediately stopped talking. "You gonna finish your thought there buddy," asked Helios. "Nah I'm good man," Zeus replied. "So anyway," Daedalus stated to regain attention. "We're headed to Istanbul because we know Thanatos will be there."

Azan then walked up to the group with his pet goose in arms. "Dammit Azan I thought I told you to get rid of that thing," Daedalus snapped. "You'll just have to face the cruel reality," Azan replied as he stroked the bird's head. "Sprinkles here, is now an official Recon Agent!"

"Yo," Azan asked abruptly, "Howard, can you watch him while we're gone?" Howard then held his hands out nervously, "I could try," he replied. Azan then handed Sprinkles to the receptionist. "Alright lets get it on," Icarus began however, everyone immediately stared at him with awkward expressions. "Not like that you jackasses," Icarus muttered before walking off.

"See you when we get back Howard," Zeus called as he and his other teammates all followed Icarus' lead.

"Uh that's fine," Howard stuttered before looking down to the bird in his arms. "Okay," he began slowly, "What am I going to do now..." his rambling was cut off as Sprinkles abruptly lunged for his head and began attacking him.

* * *

**Location: Iwo Jima, United Sovereignty**

White was busy taking a nap as it sat up against a rock, facing out to the ocean. Vasto then walked up and lightly kicked White's foot, causing the beast to wake up with a snort.

"I know you don't want to wake up right now," Vasto informed with a sigh. "But we can't be late for our own battle!"

White groaned again, "Oh don't give me that," Vasto retorted. "It was your idea to challenge the Soul Society in the first place!"

The horned beast then stood up with a sigh, "Alright," Vasto continued. "Now lets hurry up and kick everyone's ass so we can come back here and relax."

* * *

**Location: Alexandria, United Sovereignty**

Ichigo and his friends stood in front of UHC infantry transportation plane while Sebastian and the soldiers of Platoon F7 faced them a few feet away.

"Sebastian," Senna asked, "Are you guys not coming with us?" "We can really use your help at Istanbul," Uryū insisted.

The members of Platoon F7 then walked off with a wave. This left Sebastian to do the explaining. "I don't think that's going to happen," the mercenary said truthfully. "Why not," asked Ichigo with a tone of disappointment.

Sebastian then knelt down and scooped up a handful of sand before standing back up. "Do you see this Kurosaki," he asked as he allowed it to fall out of his hand. "I was made from this, kid," Sebastian continued with a smile. "This is what I will spend my days on, and this is what I will return to!"

The mercenary then turned away and headed back from where he came.

"Good luck Sebastian," Gin called out. Sebastian turned slightly, "Who knows," he stated before resuming his walk. "Maybe we'll see each other again one day!"

Ichigo and his friend then headed for the plane after gaining one final look at the land they had just traveled across. From grasslands to dense jungles, through endless deserts, "Goodbye, Africa," Senna murmured before entering the plane.


	23. Chapter 19

_Note: Final chapter, I hope you enjoy! Oh, and if you would like to see more of my new OC, Eva Yomasa then you can check out the upcoming story 'Hot Air.'_

* * *

_**Chapter Nineteen: Outer Reaches**_

**Location: Istanbul Outskirts, United Sovereignty**

Marshall was playing a card game with Morgan when Ichigo and his friends walked up to the tents.

"Well it's about fucking time you guys get here," Marshall informed with a friendly laugh. "What the hell did you guys do, travel by a really long game of hopscotch?" "Yeah, it's nice to see you too," Senna replied.

At that moment Edderson ran up to the group. "_Holy shit_," he exclaimed in a worried tone. "Marshall, what the hell did you do with the coffee machine?" "I cleaned it out last night but I can't remember where I left it," the troop informed. "Well you need to find it fast because Sarge is fucking pissed," Edderson concluded.

Marshall then swore under his breath and ran off.

"Hey," Rukia began, causing everyone to turn to her. "Where did Archer go," she asked as she looked around and sure enough the Hollow was no where to be seen. "He was here a minute ago," Ichigo informed.

"Maybe he's already heading for the city," Chad suggested.

"Well we can't worry about that now," a voice called out from behind. Everyone turned to see Wayne walking up to the group along with Nicholas and Morgan.

"Alright," he began as Wight, Doson, Marshall, Randal, Jefferson, and O'Neil all ran up to listen in on the lecture.

"Now as you all know, Ichigo here was able to kill Rayman Ozar." "Nice," Marshall stated and patted the Shinigami on the back. "Which means the Blank forces in the city have been eliminated. The only thing we need to worry about now are those Hollow fellas, and believe me there's probably a shit ton in their."

"But," Wayne added. "It's important that we do not lose Istanbul! This place is our most crucial ticket into Europe and is the most direct rout to the bunker of Eva Yomasa."

At that point Ichigo looked up to Wayne. "What's going on with Eva," he asked curiously. "You know her," Wayne questioned. "She helped me when I was confronting Ozar," Ichigo replied. "Well she is on the most wanted list! And once we find her the Chancellor is going to have her ass for war crimes!"

Ichigo felt uneasy about this as he had grown to slightly trust Eva since their first encounter. His thoughts were interrupted however, when Yamamoto, and the other survivors of the Soul Society walked up to them.

"Is everyone ready," he inquired as the group turned to him.

"Alright," Wight called out from behind as tanks began to move towards the city. "I've just received orders to move in," he continued and turned to the Shinigami, "I guess we'll see you inside!"

"Good luck to you all," Byakuya announced. With that said Platoon B11 ran off to join the massive UHC force as they marched towards the city of Istanbul.

"Is this all that's left," Rukia asked in shock. "Yeah," Ikkaku replied, "Vasto and White's crones have invaded _twice_ already." "Lets just get this over with," Yumichika said with a sigh, "I have been sweating all day out in this ugly sun!"

Gin scanned the crowed but to his own disappointment found no sign of Rangiku. "How unfortunate," he said to himself.

"Captain Unohana," Hanatarō announced, "Where is the rest of our squad!?"

Unohana then let out a sigh, "It would appear that you and I are the last ones alive."

"Are we going or are we just going to stand here," a voice asked from afar. The group turned to see Shinji along with the other Vizard as well as Isshin, Ryūken, Yoruichi, Grimmjow, and Nel waiting eagerly to move into the city.

"We are ready," Yamamoto informed. "Well that's good to here," Shinji replied with a smirk. "Because as soon as we send Vasto and White to their tombs we can go back to hating each other!"

Poseidon then stepped away from the group, "Good luck with Vasto and White," she stated. "Aren't you going to help," Senna inquired. "I would like to," Poseidon informed, "But I have to hunt down Thanatos."

With that said Poseidon activated her cloak, completely disappearing from sight.

"Well if there is no further need in delay we should go now," Yamamoto ordered before everyone flash stepped away.

* * *

**Location: Istanbul, United Sovereignty**

Everyone reappeared in the sky above the large city filled with mosques and other architectural beauties.

"Where are they," Senna questioned with a concerned expression. Ichigo then remembered the last time they were expecting to fight Vasto back in the Soul Society. "I think these guys have a habit of being fashionably late," Ichigo murmured back.

Even though UHC troops where now swarming the outer reaches at the west end of the city, no Hollows were in sight.

After about fifteen minutes Vasto Lorde, White, and Abbadon blinked into sight around fifty meters away from their enemies.

"_Whew_," Vasto exclaimed with a sigh, "Sorry we're late guys," the beast stated confidently. "But I had to wake White up which means he's really cranky." At that moment White let out a loud yawn and sat down on the skyline next to his comrades.

"Oh, come on White," Vasto pleaded as he pulled White back on his feet.

"Is it just me," Shinji called curiously, "Or does anyone else find it weird that Vasto is talking!?" "I was wondering the same thing," Love announced from behind. "That's old news," Ichigo informed.

"Who is the new guy," Mayuri asked aloud while a new copy of Nemu stood at his side.

"Oh yeah," Vasto began with his index to his chin, "This is Abbadon, he's one of my generals!"

Vasto then turned to his comrade, "Say Abbadon, why don't you go ahead and launch your attack on the UHC now?"

Abbadon grunted and quickly disappeared to rally his hordes of horned followers.

White then growled lowly as the two noticed the Coalition's vast war machine envelope the city. "You're right White," Vasto replied. "They are going to be hard to beat but I don't want to lose this city!"

The two then turned to face the Shinigami, "Well guys," Vasto announced, "If you're feeling lucky... _come on_!"

* * *

**Location: Vienna, United Sovereignty**

Commissioner Heinrich, Chancellor Greenman, and Mathew Garner were waiting at train station. The Thirty First Royal Ballistics Regiment was busy scanning the surrounding area for any possible threats against

"Chancellor," Garner pleaded, "I urge you to wait until we have gained full control over the city!"

"If our soldiers," Greenman began as he shook the hand of a civilian who was passing by. "Are what we trained them to be, then by the time we arrive at Istanbul it will already be ours!"

* * *

**Location: New York, United Sovereignty**

The Council of Delegation took their usual seats in their usual dark meeting room. The blinds however, were closed shut, the only light in the room came from a television hooked to the ceiling towards the back of the room.

Everyone turned to view it, and on the screen was an overhead monitor of Istanbul.

"Is our satellite in place," Brooks asked curiously. "Yes it is," Jalivs replied confidently.

"Well," Hadley began, "Lets hope this little brothel turns in our favor soon.

"I would tend to agree," Brooks replied as he leaned back in his seat.

* * *

**Location: Istanbul, United Sovereignty**

The Recon Agents were waiting in a helicopter until they could find a place to land.

"Fuck," Daedalus sighed, "Are we ever gonna get down their!?"

"By the time we do," Prometheus chuckled, "Thanatos will be gone." At that moment Icarus let out a high pitched scream, "Dude, what the hell is wrong with you," asked Helios.

"I need wine," Icarus exclaimed. "I'm surprised you didn't down a bottle before we left," Azan admitted. "I forgot too," Icarus informed, "I also forgot to go to the bathroom before we left!" "Are you fucking serious," asked Helios, "How the hell do you forget to go to the restroom!?"

"I have no idea," Icarus replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, the soldiers of B11 along with two dozen other soldiers were entrenched between buildings and scanning a large avenue leading downtown.

"Where the hell are they," Morgan asked in a whisper. "Um," Nicholas began but was cut off as they had finally noticed Hollows charging in from the downtown area.

"Right there," Marshall informed which caused everyone to glare at him.

"Alright," Wight began, "Marshall, Randal, Morgan and I will take the alleyway to our right." "_Cool_," Marshall snickered while Wight immediately rolled his eyes from underneath his helmet. "Edderson, Doson, O'Neil, and Jefferson will stay here and hold this trench." The group nodded firmly after this was said.

Wayne then looked to Nicholas as Wight and his selected group left the scene. "Major Nicholas," he stated, "Come with me, we're going to clear out some of the rooftops for mortar teams to move in!"

"Right," Nicholas replied with a nod before the two ran down a back alley.

* * *

Agent Poseidon was walking through the winding streets of downtown when two Hollows ran up to her.

She quickly drew her pistol and shot the first one in the head. The second beast fired red bolt at her, yet she was able to dodge this by materializing into a stream of water, and solidifying behind the Hollow.

She then shot the second one in the back of the head, killing it quickly.

"Now where are you, Thanatos," she questioned as she continued her walk.

* * *

Elsewhere, Vasto and White were still facing the Soul Society in the air just above the city, where the fight was rapidly picking up.

"Are you going to do _anything_," Tōshirō inquired aggressively, "Or are you just going to stand there all day?"

"Did you not here me," Vasto asked in a more aggressive tone as he shot a confident glare at the blue haired captain. "We're waiting on you!"

"But while we're waiting," Vasto continued as he began pointing to random Soul Reapers in the distance. "Lets see.. I'm gonna kill you, kill you too, and beat the living shit out of you!"

Tōshirō could not bare the sight of Vasto and White any longer, and without a second thought he lunged for them.

Vasto sighed and quickly drew his golden sword. As Tōshirō came within range Vasto dodged the captain's sword, and at the same time, grabbed his right hand. Vasto then sliced Tōshirō's arm in 7 clean pieces, and slashed him again along his chest. In a flash Tōshirō found himself falling towards the earth. He looked down to see what was left of his mutilated arm before passing out due to the rapid blood loss.

"Tōshirō," a familiar voice asked from behind Vasto. At that moment, Aizen walked out from behind the horned demons and grinned calmly at his opponents. "Shouldn't you know better than to charge an enemy who's more powerful than you?"

"Aizen," Shinji asked in shock, "Why the hell are you alive!?" "Yeah," Kenpachi added, "Didn't Vasto over there, eat you?" "Vasto Lorde and White have been kind enough to let me stay in their inner world for the time being," Aizen informed.

He then turned to the horned devils, "Well I must say I am quite proud of you both." "Thank you very much Aizen," Vasto replied while White simply snorted.

"Are we going to have to fight you too," Shunsui questioned.

"No," Aizen replied, "I am only transmitting this message from the consciousness of the Hollows. I decided it would be a good idea to inform you now that Vasto has been using my Kyōka Suigetsu's power." With that said, Aizen flickered out of sight.

"Is that true," Yamamoto inquired. "Oh yeah, old man," Vasto said with a little chuckle. "Sorry I didn't tell you earlier but I figured it would discourage you from viewing such a beautiful sword."

Senna then lunged for the two with her new Shikai active. Vasto sighed and blocked it with ease. "Hm," he began as he looked into a pair of fearful, amber eyes. "Orange," Vasto continued. "It's close, but it just isn't gold!"

With that said Vasto placed his left hand on both swords and held his blade in the air. He then quickly brought it down on the purple haired girl, immediately breaking her two swords and at the same time, cutting her deeply along her front torso.

Senna flew to the ground while Orihime was already in a nearby alleyway running to assist her and Tōshirō.

Yoruichi and Urahara charged in next however, White easily intercepted them. He appeared directly in their path and before they could notice him, White was already stabbing clean through their stomachs.

Meanwhile, Yumichika and Ikkaku leaped for Vasto.

"Hmm," the devil began as he watched them close in on his position. "I should really make this whole thing more interesting."

He then threw his golden sword in the air and when Ikkaku came into range; Vasto grabbed the Shinigami by the neck and blasted him with an amber Cero. Vasto then faced Yumichika and abruptly placed his hands in his pockets.

Yumichika found this curious but did not have time to think as Vasto's sword fell back down from the sky and impaled him through the back. This sent Yumichika hurdling for the earth.

Vasto then held out his right hand and his sword abruptly flew from the ground, back into his grasp.

He placed the sword in it's scabbard before preformed a Sonído, and appeared in front of Nel and Grimmjow. Nel charged him but Vasto swiftly moved to the side, and as Nel passed him by, the demon simply ripped her spine out of her back.

Vasto then grabbed Grimmjow's sword just as the Espada was about to attack him. Vasto charged a large Cero and fired it at Grimmjow, burning off his entire front side before tossing him to the ground like a rag doll.

Nozomi was watching this all in horror from the distance as her hands quickly began to tremble, causing her sword to visibly shake. She looked over to Ichigo who was more shocked than frightened at this point.

Ulquiorra was the next to enter the fight, however he decided to try his luck with White.

The Espada had already released his Segunda Etapa and fired a black Cero at the Hollow. White blocked this without breaking a sweat and quickly appeared behind Ulquiorra.

The Arrancar did not have enough time to react as he felt both of Whites swords impale clean through his stomach and kick him to the earth.

Meanwhile, Hachigen was monitoring White's moves and as soon as he saw the horned devil settle down in one spot, he immediately constructed a large, black barrier around White.

Hachigen admired his work for a few short moments until he felt breathing behind himself. He turned slightly and gasped to see White standing right beside him.

Vasto was calmly watching as Kensei and Shinji were trying to find a way to attack him efficiently. The beast then heard the loud blast of a Cero off in the distance which caused him to giggle in relief. "What's so funny," Shinji questioned.

"Oh, not much," Vasto replied, "I'm just glad to see White finally making new friends outside of our inner world." Shinji abruptly charged Vasto but the demon was use to this trick. Vasto calmly held his left hand out in the opposite direction and sure enough, Shinji flew right into his grasp.

Kensei ran to assist Shinji and slashed in Vasto's general direction. The horned Hollow fired a Cero at Kensei, causing him to fly into the city below.

Vasto then turned back to Shinji and quickly slashed the Vizard along his torso before throwing him aside as well.

A golden rope then whistled past Vasto's head. The demon grabbed the rope and yanked Rojurō towards him. As the Vizard came by Vasto nearly cut him in half with his golden sword. "This is ridiculous," Vasto said to himself.

At that moment what appeared to be a few pink flower petals floated past the horned monster. Vasto turned to see Byakuya scolding him. "Yo White," Vasto called out and immediately gained the Hollow's attention. Vasto then pointed to Yamamoto who was still watching the battlefield from afar. "Take care of that old man while I deal with this freak!"

White gave a loud screech before blinking out of sight.

Within a second Yamamoto found himself instinctively blocking an attack from White's right sword. "You sure are confident aren't you," Yamamoto questioned. The beast fired a Cero but Yamamoto was able to dodge it, and at the same time swing his sword at White's legs.

White leaped into the air while fire began to spill out from Yamamoto's sword.

Yamamoto then swung his sword in White's direction; a huge wave of fire left his sword and blew the beast back about seventy yards. White quickly stopped himself from being pushed so far back and flew rapidly back towards his opponent. White abruptly swerved off to the right which to Yamamoto by surprise.

White then flew straight threw a rather tall skyscraper and as he burst out of the other side the entire building collapsed. The next thing Yamamoto knew, he was impaled through the upper stomach by White's left sword.

Meanwhile, Vasto and Byakuya where still scolding each other quietly.

"You gonna do something or what," Vasto questioned with a sigh. "I was told," Byakuya replied as he glanced over to Rukia off in the distance, "That one of your cronies killed my lieutenant. As much as I would like to kill you now, I would much rather find this... _individual_."

Vasto rolled his voided eyes and crossed his arms, "Uh, you'll have to be more specific, _bro_! After all we've killed off a lot of you fuckers lately."

"I believe my lieutenant was killed during the struggle at Lusaka," Byakuya concluded.

"Oh yeah," Vasto stated loudly with an index in the air. "I think you're looking for my general, Abbadon. Yeah, he's busy right now but I'm sure if you were persistent he'd take time to beat your ass!"

"Very well," Byakuya replied as he calmly shut his eyes. "Are we going to find Abbadon," Rukia questioned from behind. "You are going to stay here," Byakuya demanded quietly, "_I_ am going to find Abbadon.

"But brother," Rukia pleaded. "Quiet," Byakuya ordered. Rukia nodded with an unfortunate sigh as Byakuya flash stepped away.

"Ha," Vasto began as he watched both Shunsui and Jūshirō charging him, "Like you're any safer here."

"Come on," Mayuri stated as he and Nemu continued to do nothing. "Are we going to help them," Nemu questioned. "Uh, no," Mayuri retorted, "Lets go collect specimens, I want one of those three legged Hollows, even if it kills you again!" The two then left the scene.

"Hmm," Vasto thought to himself, "Whatever happened to that spiky haired guy?" At that moment, Kenpachi raised his sword from behind Vasto.

The Hollow immediately leaped away and as he did, his sword clashed with both of Jūshirō's.

Vasto then turned his head to the right and blasted Shunsui with a Cero, sending him to the earth with a crash.

Chad ran in from out of nowhere but Vasto leaped away from Jūshirō and landed behind Chad just before slashing him along the back and kicking him down towards the streets below.

When Kenpachi came in range, Vasto dodged a swing from his sword and blasted him away with a very large Cero. Jūshirō came in and Vasto randomly released his Bankai. He cut Jūshirō several times within a flash before allowing the captain to fall to the earth. Vasto then resealed his sword.

"Well White," Vasto called as he began to relax, "I'm all done over here, how about you!?" Vasto turned to see White was now facing off with Uryū, Isshin, Ichigo, and Ryūken. "Oh, look at that," Vasto continued with a snicker. "They're actually trying."

"Hey you," a voice called from afar. Vasto turned and noticed Nozomi, still trembling in intimidation yet aiming her sword at the beast.

"Are you serious," he asked with a shrug of his shoulders. Without interest, Vasto fired a golden Cero at the green haired girl. He was caught off guard however, when Nozomi's sword was able to absorb the Cero and send it in his direction.

Nozomi gasped to see a hand almost instantly and slowly reach out of the purple energy and grab her by the neck. Vasto then came out from the blast relatively unharmed while her Zanpakutō continued to fire off his Cero.

"You," he began calmly, "Are really annoying." With that Vasto fired another Cero, sending Nozomi into a building off towards the horizon.

White immediately slashed Uryū across the chest and sent him hurtling for the earth. He then blasted Ryūken with a Cero before blocking an attack from Isshin.

White quickly blinked out of sight and reappeared to Ichigo's right. The Hollow kicked Ichigo in the side, which caused the orange head to fly into a building.

Isshin charged in once more and White leaped over him and swung his right sword towards his back, although Isshin blocked this attack.

White then fired an abrupt Cero and gained a direct hit on Isshin.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nicholas and Wayne were securing the lobby of a building.

Four Hollows ran out from a dark hallway at the right end of the lobby. Wayne blasted the first one away with his shotgun while Nicholas proceeded to throw a grenade at the beasts, killing them all quickly.

"Nice thinking," Wayne completely as he bolted for an elevator.

"Thank you, sir," Nicholas replied before following his superior.

The two stepped in and Wayne pressed the top button.

"You know," Nicholas began casually. "That Espada, I think he said his name was Ulquiorra?" "Yeah," Wayne nodded.

"Well he showed me some tips on elevator survival," Nicholas informed with a confident grin.

Wayne then smacked his comrade on the back of the head as the metal doors opened up, relieving the building's rooftops.

The two immediately slid behind a cement outcropping as they found themselves taking fire from twelve Hollows, scattered along the roof.

Nicholas leaned out of cover and shot two Hollows that were standing on an air vent above.

Another horned devil leaped for the soldiers and swung the bayonet of its bio-weapon at Nicholas. As he dodged the attack Wayne blasted the Hollow's head off.

Nicholas stood up for a moment and aimed his rifle along the outcropping. He was able to gun down three more Hollows before, being forced to take cover again. A UHC helicopter then flew over head and abruptly mowed down the stragglers.

"Where did they come from," Wayne asked as the two watched the assault chopper leave.

"This is Major Nicholas of Platoon B11," the soldier exclaimed over his radio, while Wayne stood up to inspect the surroundings.

"We have just secured another rooftop that can support a mortar team," Nicholas then gave his coordinates.

Nicholas stood up and looked over to Wayne, "Okay lets move to the next one," he informed. "This shit is inane," Wayne informed with a sigh as he and his comrade ran off the scene.

* * *

Sargent Wight was leading the way as his team was in the midst of a fire fight with a horde of Hollows at the top of a hill on the far end of the street.

"We are _totally_ fucked," Marshall announced which caused Wight to growl at him.

"Hey look," Morgan stated as he pointed to several UHC jets flying out from the skyline outside of the city and began abruptly shooting missiles at the top of the hill.

"I think that would be our queue," Randal informed. The three then bolted out of cover and ran for a nearby alleyway. A Hollow suddenly burst out of a window but did not have time to attack before Marshall shot the beast down on impulse.

* * *

Elsewhere, Vasto and White were monitoring the battlefield while their opponents were still recovering.

White then preformed a Sonído and landed on a nearby roof where he sat down in boredom.

"Well, take your time," Vasto called as he knew Orihime was busy healing everyone else; while Rukia had simply disappeared.

White soon heard footsteps approaching him from behind. He quickly stood up and turned around to see Agent Thanatos scolding him from afar.

"You," Thanatos asked firmly, "Is your name White?"

The Hollow let out a growl in response, "I'll take that as a yes," Thanatos informed as he held his right arm out, allowing his scythe to materialize within it.

Thanatos then disappeared and reappeared in front of White where he promptly slashed the beast along his front side, cutting off White's right horn in the process.

Thanatos immediately noticed a burst of energy fly out of White as the monster fell off of the cliff and towards the earth. The Agent turned around to see a disorientated Masaki sitting on the ground while rubbing her head.

Vasto gasped to see this action unfold and abruptly kicked Ichigo into a building before blinking out of sight to assist his comrade.

"There you are," Thanatos stated quietly as Masaki finally took notice in him. The four Hollows Thanatos had under his control soon appeared behind him. "Leave," the Agent ordered, and the Hollows immediately did so.

"Uh, what's going on here," Masaki questioned, completely oblivious to the fact that Thanatos was aiming his bow at her; as she was too awestruck by the battle that was unfolding in the surrounding city.

"You should really pay closer attention," Thanatos suggested, which caused Masaki to turn to him curiously. "Hey," she said with a more cheerful expression, "You're that guy I met a long time ago. Thanatos... _right_!?"

"Yes," Thanatos assured before launching an arrow at the Quincy. Masaki was only barely able to dodge this, but as she did Thanatos slid over and kicked her a good distance away.

Masaki nearly fell off the rooftop had she not been able to grab the concrete ledge with her left hand. She looked up to see Thanatos looming above her.

He loaded another arrow into his bow and shot her hand which hacked off her middle finger, causing Masaki to release her grip on the edge due to the pain.

"Come back here," Thanatos muttered quietly.

At that moment a blue arrow shot out from behind the Agent and blew past his head. Thanatos turned around to face Ryūken on the other side of the roof.

"Stand down Quincy," Thanatos ordered but Ryūken responded by firing another arrow at the Agent. Thanatos caught the blew bolt and flicked it away with ease. Thanatos then returned fire and Ryūken was unable to dodge the arrow as he only saw it coming when it impaled him through his arm.

When Ryūken looked up he realized Thanatos was now directly in front of him. He felt the Grim Reaper's scythe cut along his front side, causing him to fly back and land on the ground.

"Now where did she get off too," Thanatos questioned as he turned away and cloaked out of sight.

* * *

Byakuya arrived at a street in downtown Istanbul. The first thing he noticed was Abbadon not a few feet away from him, growling and screaming at his subordinates while several UHC troops lie dead at his feet.

"Are you General Abbadon," Byakuya questioned firmly. Abbadon immediately turned around an hissed at the Shinigami while spinning his two headed spear around rapidly in his left hand.

Before either one had a chance to attack, Rukia came out of no where and swung her sword at the monstrous Hollow. Abbadon ducked and quickly span his spear around. The blade chopped Rukia's lower left leg and as Abbadon rose up he was able to hack off her right forearm and slit her throat in one smooth motion.

When Abbadon turned back to face Byakuya, the beast noticed that the captain was now using his Bankai. The usual large, white wings sprouted out of Byakuya's back as the Shinigami aimed his sword at the demon.

Abbadon tilted his head curiously with a low growl while allowing Byakuya to charge in close enough. "Stand perfectly still," Byakuya informed, assuming his adversary probably could not understand him.

Once Byakuya was in range Abbadon made his move.

Byakuya awoke on the hard concrete as he choked on his own blood.

He looked over to see Abbadon now leaning over him while aiming one of his spear heads over the Reaper's neck.

"What exactly are you waiting for," Byakuya struggled, wondering why he was not dead yet. Abbadon glanced over to Rukia, knowing it would more sadistic to leave his opponent alive rather than spare him the suffering of grief.

Byakuya then noticed something strange, as it would seem that Abbadon was silently and visibly laughing to himself. "What are you laughing at," the Reaper questioned while narrowing his eyes.

Abbadon eventually took control of his hysteria, and span his spear around rapidly before stabbing it into the ground next to the Hollow's foot.

"I see now," Byakuya began, "You Hollows aren't as mindless as we think you are. I would bet you, Abbadon are probably smarter than most of my fellow captains."

Abbadon then promptly walked off while his Hollowfied soldiers followed him like baby ducklings, as he span his spear around randomly in the air.

* * *

Nozomi was blasted far into the inner city before she landed on the ground. She stood up and to her own rotten luck, found herself confronting five Hollows.

The green haired Shinigami absorbed the first red bolt that came her way, and when she shot the energy back she was able to kill two of the horned devils.

A third one charged her but Nozomi quickly hacked both of it's horns off and impaled it through the mask. At that moment however, the two surviving Hollows abruptly ran off.

"What the hell," she questioned, "Shouldn't more of them be coming after me rather than running away?"

To her own horror Nozomi then heard stomping on the street ahead of her.

She slowly looked over and gasped to see a three legged Hollow heading her way. "What... is that thing," Nozomi asked herself in a panic, but did not have time to think as a huge red bolt of lightning hit the ground, not a few yards away from her.

Nozomi then bolted for a large alleyway and on instinct, hid behind a dumpster.

She listened for a moment as the stomping became closer and closer.

Eventually she noticed a monstrous white arm grasp the corner of the building which made up the other side of the alley. The Hollow leaned in and scanned the area. Nozomi gasped at the up close sight of this creature but remained quiet.

Soon enough the Hollow stood upright again and walked off. "I have to get back to UHC territory," she breathed to herself before flash stepping away.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Recon Agents of Team 1finally stepped out on a rooftop in Istanbul. "Oh this place is getting fucked up," Icarus exclaimed as he stretched his arms.

"I must say," Prometheus began, "It is a real shame to see this old city in such a state." "You think they're gonna launch that new satellite weapon," asked Azan.

"Oh, defiantly," Zeus informed, "No question!"

At that moment a large, white beam shot down from the sky and into the very heart of the city. The white energy seemed to expand only to the down town area and dissipate before it consumed the outer city.

"Holy mother fucking... _fuck_," Helios practically shouted. "Was that it," Icarus questioned. "Yep," Daedalus replied in awe. "Man, that was bad ass," Zeus announced.

"Wait," Azan pleaded as he turned back to the sky line, "I didn't see it! Do it again!"

Azan then smacked Zeus on the head, "Goddammit, Zeus," he exclaimed in frustration. "The hell did I do," Zeus inquired. "The _one_ time I pay attention to you and I miss the coolest shit ever," Azan informed loudly.

"Uh, guys," Zeus stated, ignoring Azan's complaining. "I know where here to find Thanatos and all, but my little sister is somewhere in all of that..." "We'll keep an eye out," Helios replied. "Yeah," Daedalus added, "Wherever Thanatos is, I'm sure Poseidon will be there too."

"Wait a minute," Azan exclaimed loudly, "Zeus you have relatives!?" "Yeah," Zeus replied with a cheerful thumbs up.

"I don't believe it," Azan retorted. "Why not," asked Prometheus.

"Well," Azan began, "I always kind of assumed that Zeus was just some horrible lab experiment gone wrong!"

"Aw," Zeus stated as he gave Azan a friendly embrace, "That's so nice of you." "Get the fuck off me, man," Azan ordered as he pushed his comrade off of himself.

* * *

"What the hell was that," Edderson questioned as he, O'Neil, Doson, and Jefferson kept firing at the thousands of Hollows pouring in from downtown. When the rest of his comrades along with the other soldiers on the line looked over the white energy was beginning to clear.

"It might be that new weapon Dr. Bain was working on," Jefferson reminded before abruptly shooting a random Hollow in the crowd.

At that moment, Major Nicholas and Corporal Wayne returned to the trench.

"Hey guys how did it go," Doson questioned. "Not too well," Wayne replied truthfully.

"Yeah," Nicholas agreed as he pointed a thumb to the line of buildings behind the trenches. "We were doing good for awhile until the Hollows started overwhelming us." "How is Wight and his team doing," Wayne questioned.

"They're on their way back," Edderson replied. "We lost Randal," Doson added.

Wayne and Nicholas then bowed their heads respectfully. "We need to find a way of killing off the stragglers," Nicholas announced. "I think we have a chance now that the downtown was just nuked," said Edderson.

* * *

Sargent Wight lead the way back to the trenches. Three Hollow abruptly jumped out of the windows in a second story office complex and landed on the ground. Wight blasted the first one away while Morgan shot down the last two.

"Fuck," Marshall exclaimed as they noticed more Hollows coming down a tight alleyway.

"Come on," Wight ordered before jogging off, "The rest of the guys are this way!" With that said Morgan and Marshall glanced at each other in exhaustion before following their superior.

* * *

On a rooftop, deeper into the city but not in range of the white blast that consumed all of downtown, which did capture everyone's attention. Archer sat and watched as Abbadon ran through the streets, killing any non Hollow that came his way.

Abbadon stopped in his tracks to see Masaki running across the street, into a courtyard as fast as she could while holding her bleeding hand.

Abbadon would have perused her had he not seen Isshin running up from behind.

The Hollow quickly turned to face the Shinigami with a hiss as he twirled his spear around in his right hand.

Isshin tried to run past Abbadon, thinking he was a normal grunt until the General blinked in the Reaper's path.

Isshin then pulled his sword, "You're wasting my time," he exclaimed yet Abbadon ignored him.

Abbadon immediately rushed the Shinigami and slid on the ground; as he came by he slashed Isshin lightly on the shoulder.

When Isshin turned around he felt another slice along his chest, and saw Abbadon leap very acrobatically into the air. Isshin then fired an abrupt, and very large Getsuga at the Hollow.

It would soon clear and Isshin gasped to see Abbadon was gone.

He then however, felt a sharp pain in his lower chest and when he looked down he was met with the tip of Abbadon's spear sticking out of his body. Abbadon pulled it out which caused Isshin to fall to the ground.

The last thing Isshin would hear; was Abbadon's terrifying scream of victory.

* * *

Elsewhere, in the now very quiet downtown area of Istanbul; Eva Yomasa along with two Blank body guards were exploring the chard streets.

They walked passed the lifeless bodies of Hollows which were now nothing more than statues of ash still standing as they were before they were burnt alive.

"Ma'am," one of the Blanks questioned desperately for information. "Why exactly are we here?"

"I want to get a postcard," Eva replied calmly as she breathed in the ash filled air, which caused her to cough lightly.

"Ma'am I really wouldn't recommend this," one of the Blanks began but was cut off.

"If you two would be so kind as to stand over their for the picture," said Eva, while pointing to a small hill ahead of herself.

The Blanks did as told and one of them aimed a camera at her.

Eva held her hands together, innocently as the picture was taken. "There," she said with her usually gentle tone, "Now we can leave."

* * *

Ichigo flash stepped rapidly through the streets in search of Masaki.

He stopped however, as he noticed Abbadon standing in his path. The beast had blood stains on both ends of his spear.

"_It's you_," Ichigo said quietly as he remembered Abbadon standing next to Vasto and White before the fight began. Although, he did not yet remember his encounter with the Hollow at Lusaka.

"Get out of my way," Ichigo ordered before running past the General.

Abbadon then preformed a Sonído and appeared in front of the carrot top. "Look," Ichigo began with a roll of his eyes, "I'll fight you later but I have to go somewhere right now!"

Before Ichigo could continue his rant Abbadon pulled out what appeared to be, Isshin's decapitated head and dropped it at the Reaper's feet. Ichigo was only able to process this horrifying sight slowly as his mind was also abruptly remembering that it was Abbadon who killed Renji in Lusaka.

Ichigo drew his sword as his anger was only building at a slow degree which does indeed prove to save his life; as before the two can attack each other, Vasto Lorde and White blink into sight behind Abbadon.

White's wounds were not fatal and he was able to regenerate his body quite quickly today.

"Abbadon what the fuck are you doing," Vasto practically yelled which caused the General to immediately turn around, giving his superiors full attention.

Abbadon let out a growl but Vasto would hear none of it. "You idiot," the horned demon continued as he gestured to the burnt city. "While you've been off collecting trophies we're loosing this fight!"

Abbadon then gave a retorting howl. "No excuses," Vasto ordered firmly. "I'll deal with this piece of shit, you go and push those lines!" Vasto then turned to his partner in crime, "White, you go and monitor our General from a distance, and if he fucks up again I want you to sound a retreat!"

White and Abbadon immediately flickered out of sight, leaving both Vasto and Ichigo to face each other.

By this time the carrot top had calmed down considerably as he was more intimidated due to the fact that he had never seen Vasto Lorde angry; which he knew was not a good sign.

"Ichigo," the monster began in a quieter, yet irritated tone. "I really... _really_ don't have time to deal with you right now, so would you kindly move aside?"

Ichigo felt enraged by this and immediately threw himself at Vasto with a roar.

* * *

Masaki stopped in the courtyard to take a moment and catch her breath.

She looked up to the hundreds of UHC jets flying across the skies, firing missiles at the city below. She looked down a narrow alleyway to see a mobile artillery gun being fired while Coalition soldiers ran straight into a firefight with the horned ones.

"This can't be the world of the living," she told herself in a flabbergasted whisper. "And where is Ichigo and Isshin? I just saw them up on the rooftops not even a second ago!"

At that very instant, Vasto Lorde slammed Ichigo into the ground in front of her. Ichigo glanced over to Masaki as best as he could with Vasto's hand covering his face as he hit the earth. Masaki was able to catch a glimpse of him as well before he and Vasto flew back up to the rooftops; where Vasto threw Ichigo and in the same motion, slashed him with the golden sword.

Masaki took a step in Vasto's direction with hopes to help Ichigo, yet an arrow hit the ground near her foot.

Masaki turned to face Thanatos standing about twenty yards away from her.

"It's time I lay you to rest," Thanatos informed calmly. Masaki drew her bow and aimed it at the Recon Agent. "Thanatos," said Masaki, "I tried to help you back in Karakura town. I know you think I turned you into... whoever those guys were but..."

Her words were quickly cut off, "Masaki," Thanatos began with a tilt of his head. "Regardless as to what you were trying to do, you are still the fault of my downfall." He then took aim with his bow, "Now if you will please stand still?"

Poseidon then uncloaked in front of Masaki. "There you are," she said and quickly aimed her pistol at the Grim Reaper.

Poseidon turned slightly to Masaki, "Get out of here," she ordered. Masaki knew there would be no hope of her trying to stop her old adversary so she bolted in the direction of where she saw Ichigo be thrown.

Thanatos let out a sigh, "I'm going to kill you for that," he said without emotion.

Poseidon fired several shots in Thanatos's direction but each one missed. Thanatos fired an arrow yet Poseidon dodged it. A shout of pain could then be heard off in the distance and Poseidon turned in that direction where she viewed Masaki lying on the ground with Thanatos's arrow sticking out of her lower, left back.

"Are you okay," Poseidon questioned in a worried tone. "I'll be fine," Masaki called back without moving.

While Poseidon was distracted, Thanatos held out his left hand, allowing one of his infamous black orbs to materialize. He then threw the orb to his opponent like a baseball. As soon as it made contact with Poseidon's back the orb shifted into black dust while five sharp tendrils shot out from the dust and impaled the Agent, causing her to fall to the ground, twitching frantically.

A lighting bolt randomly came by and struck the area in front of Thanatos, preventing him from moving forward. Thanatos turned around and faced Prometheus, Helios, Zeus, Daedalus, Icarus, and Azan.

"Zeus," Poseidon said while struggling in pain. "_Yo_, what's up sis," Zeus asked cheerfully. "Well Daedalus," Thanatos interjected with an annoyed sigh. "Looks like you have a new member," he stated as he pointed to Azan.

"We can talk back in New York," Daedalus retorted as he crossed his arms, "Are you coming peacefully or what?"

"Oh, don't you worry Daedalus," said Thanatos in a threatening tone. "You will have your chance to fight me, but not today." With that said Thanatos cloaked, disappearing completely.

"Fuck my life," Helios exclaimed while Zeus ran to help Poseidon.

"We were so close that time," Prometheus announced.

* * *

The members of Platoon B11 had all reunited at the trenches. They, along with the other squads in the area were fighting vigorously with the Hollows.

"Hey," a voice called out from behind. Wight, Wayne, and Morgan slid into cover and watched as another soldier slid into their trench.

"Are you guys with Platoon B11," he asked politely over the sound of constant explosions in the surrounding area. "Uh, yeah," Morgan replied hesitantly. "I was assigned to this squad," the soldier informed cheerfully. "My name is Archer... Private Jarred Archer! You guys may know my brother, his name is Norman."

"Cool," Marshall said aloud, "We've got a rookie!" "Does that mean you guys are going to stop treating me like a rookie," Doson questioned from afar.

"_Sarge_," Edderson interrupted as he ducked under cover to reload.

"Yeah, what is it," Wight asked in a yell.

"I think I found the head honcho," Edderson exclaimed. He then pointed to a tall Hollow in the distance with a dual ended spear. "Then try to shoot him," Wight retorted before standing out of cover once more.

Edderson thought for a moment, "If we don't kill this guy we'll probably loose," he said quietly.

The soldier then grabbed a shotgun on the ground next to one of his fallen comrades. Edderson took a grenade in his left hand and abruptly charged out of the trench without even thinking.

Abbadon turned and immediately screeched at Edderson.

When Edderson came in range Abbadon tried to slice his head off but the soldier slid on the ground at last minute.

He threw the grenade in the air near Abbadon's head and at the same time, pulled the pin with his thumb. As soon as the grenade exploded, Edderson blasted Abbadon in the chest with his shotgun before tumbling off into the rubble, virtually unharmed.

"Holy shit," Marshall said in shock. "That was the coolest thing I've ever seen!" "Greenman will be proud when he hears this," said Wight

When the smoke cleared the UHC troops could see Abbadon stumbling away and off into a back alley while his grunts did the same as White had immediately ordered a retreat when this happened.

"Now rookie," O'Neil asked. "Uh, yes sir," Jarred questioned politely.

"What exactly were you saying about your brother?"

Archer was quietly following Abbadon with hateful red eyes as his enemy stumbled through the streets.

When Abbadon looked back with a left horn missing and a hole in the upper left portion of his mask, he immediately noticed Archer. This caused Abbadon to move faster due to the fact that he remembered trying to kill Archer at Lusaka.

* * *

Meanwhile, Senna and Nozomi had bumped into each other randomly during the battle and had noticed Archer moving about.

The two ran after him, unaware of what he was about to do.

Abbadon then tripped on the border of a sidewalk and fell to the ground, too weak to get up.

The General turned around and aimed his spear at Archer, yet when the Hollow walked up to his opponent he simply snatched the weapon out of Abbadon's hand.

"Archer, where have you been," Senna asked while she and Nozomi ran up to him from behind.

Without delay, Archer span the spear around in his hand before impaling Abbadon in the chest, killing him off quickly.

He then turned back to Nozomi and Senna. "You've done your part," he said quietly and as soon as Nozomi came close, Archer slashed her with a spinning of his spear and kicked her to the ground.

"What the hell are you doing," Senna asked angrily. "You are going to die," Kinzoku's voice echoed in her mind as Archer turned to face her.

The Hollow then ran over to her and swung his spear at the purple haired girl, Nozomi watching all of this from the ground.

Senna was able to block the attack with what was left of her Shikai, but the force of Archer's swing sent her into the corner of a nearby building.

As she hit the concrete she could hear three cracks along her spine and fell to the ground in a half sitting, half lying position.

She panted heavily as Archer walked up to her while spinning his new weapon around for no reason.

When Archer came in range he threw the spear to his left hand, and clenched his right into a fist. The beast then ran the spike on his right hand into Senna's neck. Her eyes glazed over and she fell to the cold earth, dead.

With this done and Archer thinking that Nozomi was dead too he simply blinked out of sight without double checking.

Nozomi was horrified from this sight, "Senna," she whispered, "_Senna_!"

**FIN**

* * *

_Note: I hope you enjoyed this arc as much as I did writing it. Please review and all of that, leave critisisms and all of that other useful stuff. I hope you will also stay tuned for the next arc in the NSR series, 'Fortress of Europe.' I will update this story when it comes out so you wont have to spend time checking my profile for it._


	24. Gin Tells It Like It Is!

_**Gin Tells It Like It Is!**_

**Location: Karakura, United Sovereignty**

Gin stood in front of his usual black board and had his pointer in hand. "Hello class," he began pleasantly, "And welcome to the part of the story where I tell it like it is."

Gin then pointed to the first item on his list. "Today we will be discussing the difference between the color purple, and the color violet." He lowered his pointer to the next label, "Then we will speak about the most cliche and annoying phrase ever, in the world!"

The Reaper finally lowered his pointer to the last item on the list. "And finally our last topic will be on whether Pepsi has a different taste from Coke."

"Okay class, lesson one," Gin said as he returned to pointer to the top of the list. "What is the difference between the colors, violet and purple." Gin then leaned in and cover the right portion of his mouth, "The truth is," he whispered. "There is no difference, violet is just a lighter shade of purple!"

"Next," he said as he lowered the pointer. "The most annoying phrase ever in the world is, 'Welcome back to the land of the living.' So to the people who utilize this phrase to make a situation sound cooler... _stop_. You are only making it cornier! That... or you are making your audience wish to commit suicide because someone cant think of a better phrase!"

"And finally," Gin breathed with a tired sigh while pointing to the bottom subject.

"Our last topic is whether or not Pepsi had a different taste than coke. The answer is yes but not in a good way. Seriously, taking a drink of Pepsi most likely would taste the same as drinking liquid methamphetamine."

Gin then stood upright and smiled wide, "Well to all of you who have attended this lecture, goodnight!"


End file.
